


玫瑰在装睡

by gray_Angelo



Series: Rose May Cry [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 人们总说什么想要真爱，然而现实是坚定不移的黑暗就是比坚定不移的真爱更吸引人、更能勾起人去征服的欲望。又名《维吉尔的高端操作》《后宫王的自我修养》《少年尼禄的烦恼》《但丁与维吉尔》《燃烧的床》《回家的诱惑》《原谅》……等等DVN新V四人混邪感情向 家庭和睦轻喜剧 恶趣味有点重 乱入CP有点多 不保证售后 结局看情况 欢迎前来炒股围观 就酱。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Rose May Cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631089
Comments: 33
Kudos: 33





	1. 有罪之红

**Author's Note:**

> 此文我和我朋友称之为吸房文学，起因是因为我们吸房上瘾，决定自己写文意淫，然后因为光写怎么使用房子有点无聊干脆让自己喜欢的CP上，就写CP好像也有点闲得，干脆又加了点胃疼，然后因为写上了瘾正在努力往炒股靠拢……结局未定的，最后会顺着剧情来，欢迎大家来买股……  
> 维吉尔股刚开盘，行情绝对妙，特价998哈，欢迎购买，欢迎品尝（开玩笑的我不会被封号吧……  
> 对了，非博爱党慎入，后期剧情需要，啥都参一脚……

“嘿，花Q，但丁。你是脚断了还是怎么？残废了早说，我可以帮你把你身上不好使的部分全部砍掉，然后让妮可给你装上风火轮，省得累着你那乌龟小短腿和中看不中用的红烧鸡翅——说真的，从你那到这儿，你跟我说你五点就起床了，可你花了六个小时才到？你在路上生娃呢？”

一见到但丁，一连串放鞭炮庆节般的热烈问候就从尼禄嘴里噼里啪啦往外蹦。不过与他那辛辣的段子呈反差萌的，是他脸上不加掩饰的笑意。他懒洋洋地插兜走过来，在距但丁还有三米左右的地方停了，接着他左嘴角的弧度带着面部肌肉往上搬了搬——一个漂亮的社会仔笑容，歪头，张开双臂，像一根练拳桩子一样歪不横楞地杵在那。但丁立刻就从尼禄仔的肢体语言中领会了他的意思——“衰仔，快来给爹抱一抱”。

不过但丁从见到他的第一眼起就直眉楞眼的，根本没把他的挑衅放在心上——他可爱的小侄子听了他的意见，留回了他可爱的小刘海！这让但丁想起了很多事情，比如他和尼禄的初见，几场短暂而激烈，但完美收场、令人愉悦的交手；比如这些年里见或不见，但确实依然在缓慢萌生的，随着他去了魔界后，几乎忘得一干二净的某些不可说的情绪。

一听美酒，加了“料”的那种，但丁想。

任他千丝万绪，但丁的脸上什么都没写。时光赋予成年人这种狡诈的技能，而体内流淌着恶魔血液的但丁更是将这种本能发挥得尽致淋漓：他一如既往地晃着肩膀，像只饭后消食的老虎一般轻手软脚地走过来——其实一点也不可怕的。但尼禄却眉峰微蹙，下意识退后了半步。

年轻战士的直觉没错，下一秒，红影一闪，尼禄瞠着双眼，只觉菊花一紧——那混蛋从后面抱住了他。因为他虽然感觉不对，但又琢磨不透但丁的意思，也不认为但丁会攻击他，所以他在刚刚只有两秒钟的纠结时间里没有来得及收回他恶作剧的姿势，以致于他们碰巧重现了泰坦尼克号里的男女主在码头上相拥的经典一幕。不同的是这个浪漫得无药可救的姿势到了他们这里就分分钟变了味，但丁改用一只手钳制住开始挣扎的他，另一只手则粗暴胡乱地揉捏着他的屁股。那双大手传来的热度几乎让尼禄以为自己要融了。手的主人发出了一声很爽的轻叹。而我们都知道这种行为的很爽代表着什么。

时间抓得刚刚好，尼禄从震惊到回魂，怒气槽一下剧升至魔化边缘、蓝光幽幽时，但丁已经若无其事地回到了他原来站着的地方。他调皮地耸耸肩，做了一半毫无诚意的投降动作，然后是他那可恶的、叫人移不开眼的招牌笑容。“早安，亲爱的尼禄。一大清早的，别随便着急上火嘛。我只是在跟你打招呼而已。”

“你是有什么毛病？能正常一点吗？！”为了不显得自己像个小孩一样小题大做，硬收住魔化冲动的尼禄涨红了一张脸，让但丁更想欺负了。“你有本事跟维吉尔也这么打招呼试试？”

“维吉尔也来了？”果然，但丁立马收住了嬉皮笑脸。他一沉思，才总算有一点他这个年纪的人应有的气质。他老哥还是他老哥，那是但丁永远的软肋。幸好。

冷哼一声，尼禄强忍住由内而发想揍他的冲动，转过身硬邦邦的开路。他傲然挺立的身姿让但丁不禁联想到总是留给他后脑勺的某人，胃部跟着就沉重起来。

“别闹了，都怪你磨蹭半天，都快中午了，老爸还等着我们开饭呢。”和但丁阔别重逢那股兴奋劲消失以后，尼禄现在只想尽快甩掉他——或者说，甩掉这令人无措的独处。

但丁紧跟着他，经过他身边时似随口般呢喃道：

“我本来以为，你会先邀请我来呢。”

恶魔的低语温柔而甜腻，特别是来自犹如行走的荷尔蒙的但丁。普通人可能很难抵挡这种诱惑——尼禄也不例外，他简直如遭雷击。然而他只是用指甲掐着手心，扭过头，眼中的怒火企望将但丁吞噬殆尽。“你想我这么做？”

那句“那你丢下我去魔界”差点冲口而出，尼禄忍住了。他还不想毁了自己的新家。但丁是必要的——他不会抛弃他的家人。他是他的叔叔，也是他父亲最重视的人，这意味着他必须为了失而复得的父亲爱屋及乌。反正无论哪一条，尼禄都觉得比他自己那点破事重要。

这本来没什么，他邀请但丁来时就已经证明了他的觉悟——他已经做好与自己那些诡谲的情绪打长期战的准备，直到时间将他刑满释放，直到但丁和维吉尔这对死基佬打到分出谁攻谁受。然后他们在一起，over，happy ending，皆大欢喜，他等着吃喜酒——对任何人来说都是最好的结局。

——直到但丁这混蛋若无其事地提起。他竟敢！混蛋，混蛋！！凭什么在意的、痛苦的只有他？他不习惯对付这个，他就不能把他的黄色废料全丢给他心爱的维吉尔吗？

“我很期待我们的新生活。”

但丁反而避开了这记直球。又来了。他总是这样。他进，他就退；反之，他要离他远点儿，他又要抓回他。这让尼禄联想到他在网上看到的那些猫如何玩弄老鼠的视频——呸！他才不是但丁的玩具！

不管但丁有心无意，尼禄决定再有下次，他一定会向父亲学习，毫不留情地给他开一个漂亮的大洞，让他知道鲁莽的代价。反正他又不会死，这简直太好了，尼禄恶毒地想——如果但丁是尼禄肚子里的蛔虫，一定会啧啧称叹他越来越像维吉尔了。然后尼禄大概又会纠结这到底算是夸奖还是挑衅好一顿吧。

这个电话亭挺好的，它又红又正，并且永远不会变成绿的。尼禄想。

姬莉叶说什么，他应该和他的家人多处处、好好享受一下童年就匆匆离开了。其实这不过是她沉迷她幼时的梦想，去那安全到不需要恶魔猎人的彼岸学理发的借口。他当然不想成为任何人的累赘，所以故作轻松的鼓励她，便好聚好散了——他们心中都清楚，彼此有很多事情都比对方重要。比方说尼禄也曾想放下她去魔界，虽然姬莉叶不知道，但尼禄倒觉得他们算是互不相欠。

从此姬莉叶就变成了电话亭，嘘寒问暖没有断过。但那时候被恶魔打断，或者说，尼禄借着恶魔逃避的吻，一直欠到现在。谁也没有再提。

姬莉叶，我会永远为你留着一个房间。尼禄想。就在我房间对面，我习惯守护你——实际上，除了你，大概也没什么人需要我。想到这里时，他的脑子就自作主张地现出一对相视而笑的兄弟，他们只留给他一拳，然后是但丁那句有扩音效果般在他脑内固执回放的“累赘”。这戳到了很多东西，使他露出了一个堪称痛苦的表情。

“这个电话亭很漂亮。”但丁在没话找话。他把尼禄盯着电话亭钻牛角尖的神情误解成了在他信息领域内的其它意思——他从八卦的女人（此处翠西和蕾蒂互相点了点彼此，然后蕾蒂娇嗔着拍掉了翠西的手）那听说了姬莉叶的事。为了尼禄，他难得用心地从脑海里试图搜刮出可能引起尼禄兴趣的段子；这一下搜出了不得了的东西，但丁因而正经起来，发出由衷的感喟。“要我说，只有用这个，为了自己心爱的人站得腰酸背痛也不舍得放下它——现在不常有了。但我觉得这才叫爱。同时也是我们的青春。尼禄，留下它吧。时代的眼泪不是很有收藏价值嘛，别人想收都难，只有你得天独厚——你可是有一整座岛呢。”

尼禄从不辜负真情，从他宝贝着维吉尔的诗集，还有突兀出现在这儿的电话亭可略见一斑。他的神情确实有所松动，但丁暗暗松了一口气。

“你说得对，我会的。”沉默了一会，尼禄轻快地说。自但丁从魔界回来后，这是唯一一次尼禄没有在心里费神地从他的话里挑刺来膈应他和自己。感谢姬丽叶。

“天哪，这就是我们的新家？”

离开电话亭后再走了不小的一段，但丁终于露出了尼禄设想好的呆鸡表情。他总算能把尾巴翘上天，搬出那句从昨晚到等待但丁的路上就在心里预热了一千遍的台词了。

“但丁，叫我爸爸，我就请你住。”

望着那顺着迂回曲折、材质典雅的石子走道，如同什么颁奖典礼的红地毯般绵延到脚边的红玫瑰；以及在天然的基础下人造出来，流淌在花丛间，不知为何呈现橙、绿、蓝三种渐变色，底色甚至还略带一些粉红，让人联想到鸡尾酒的阶梯小瀑布——还是它们根本就是鸡尾酒？喔！这太超过了！尼禄又要飘了——这也不能怪他，谁要是中了1.58亿，并一口气花8800万美刀盘下了一座孤岛度假山庄，谁能不膨胀呢？

天，这家伙怎么跟年轻时的维吉尔一副德性？但丁往他头上拍了一记，“小鬼，你对维吉尔也这么说？”

“不。其实，是维吉尔让我这么说的。”尼禄脸上是幸灾乐祸的笑容，“他说如果你不愿意做我们养的狗——勉为其难仆人也可以，就赶你出去。”

“孩子，你跟你那长不大的老爸都该从那所破学校转校了。还来得及，你们的中二病还有救。”

尼禄说不过但丁，只好礼尚往来地回以中指。

“红玫瑰是谁的主意？我简直爱死他了。”但丁嘴上已经飞快地叼上一朵，这花还是这么衬他。

尼禄对他这个“爱”字过敏得紧，心头一跳，不假思索的话脱口而出：“特地空运移植过来的。”这句话让气氛又古怪起来了。触到但丁意味深长地挑眉，他嘴角一抽，赶紧解释道：“原本是打算要白玫瑰的，维吉尔说我们会弄脏它们，所以就换成红的了。”

但丁长长地“哦”了一声，“我们老哥总是这么能。”尼禄庆幸他没有在这个话题上多做纠缠，他不会告诉但丁这些花是商家送的，人家让他任选一种花卉布置时，他第一个想到的就是红玫瑰——并且实在说服不了自己勉强挑个别的。因为某个——说实在的，哪怕有一点点可能的，不想看到但丁“你果然暗恋我”之类的嘴脸，真想折中要白的算了的。这里他要感谢维吉尔。可恶，他今天要感谢的人有点多。都他妈是但丁的错。

“话说你这别墅是建在活火山上什么的吗？为什么一来到这座岛，我就感觉很热？”但丁有点想脱，又懒得拿衣服的他就只好把他的枪红色皮外套当扇子扇。他那朵玫瑰呢？跑到尼禄的头上了——这让本来就像块奶油一样白皙的他活像尊SD娃娃。尼禄对此无知无觉，照旧走着。

“这走道是冬暖夏凉的，这是他的主打。不管什么季节，我们都能在野外无惧温度、肆意畅玩。”尼禄把人家中介介绍的广告词搬过来，无不骄傲地说，“虽然我不知道是什么黑科技，但他就是这么酷。”这也是他看中这座岛的因素之一。

“太好了，我们终于找到一个能让维吉尔脱掉他那可怕的老年人羽绒背心的契机了！”但丁突然兴奋地说。尼禄被他的形容逗笑了，“可我觉得还蛮帅的啊？”

但丁遗憾地摇了摇头，“看来你的品味随你爹，完了。”

“花Q。都随你，我们家才完了。”

尼禄松了口气，他似乎渐渐找回了他想要的和但丁的相处状态。但丁也没有再说些有的没的。这让尼禄确信自己的决定，变得乐观起来——时间一定能带走一切，留下他想要的吧。

可惜老天似乎偏爱作弄这个可怜的孩子，愉快的聊天没有继续多久，但丁就又触了他的霉头——他顺手采摘了不少玫瑰。尼禄并不是舍不得那些玫瑰，只是他的笑容让尼禄有些膈应——没见但丁对谁有意思，玫瑰也没可能坚强到能让但丁那对能掀起飓风的恶魔翅膀带着飞过对河去，那么——用脚趾头也知道他是想着谁在挑这些。

但丁悄悄别在他头上的花是那样光彩照人，宛若执拗的爱恋。当事人却不自知地用幽怨的眼神望着但丁手里的那一把。

这段路漫长得尼禄快死掉，直到终于爬上山，见到他那百看不厌的新家。

这是一座谁看了第一眼都会忘却所有言语的屋子。它的颜色很特别，硬要形容的话……枪色？裱在其间的镜面玻璃把宛若芭蕾舞的裙摆般优雅飘逸的白云，宝石一样璀璨的阳光，甚至路过的白鸽全部纳入其中；使得它像一幅幅枪灰底色、姜黄主调的暗黑系具象艺术，也与现实中天使版的蓝天白云相映成趣。那股冷艳的金属感，散发着颓废的优雅，或者可以称之为哥特风的蓝天白云实在太绝了。再美的设计又怎么抵得过大自然的造化？区区精心调配过的滤镜般的选材，就这么轻而易举让蓝天白云做了嫁衣。简单又不失自我。设计者真他妈是个天才。尼禄不管看了几次，依然是满眼艳羡。“我将它命名为‘末日夕阳’，你觉得怎么样？”

“不错，我都想不到比这个更合适的了。”

我看它叫“Vergil”更合适——这建筑简直太V了。它该不会根本是维吉尔切出来的吧？但丁几乎能想象到某位大诗人用他那堪比歌剧魅影的嗓音对着这栋建筑动情地念着“That made my love so high and me,so low（它使我的爱如此高贵，而我却如此低贱）”之类的慨叹了。尼禄正在小手小脚地对付着那扇雕满令人惊叹的孔雀翎的门——要知道如果是妮可的车，打不开都是上脚踹的。他拧开时额角都是汗，这小东西太过精巧复杂了。随着尼禄丧气的“早知道要指纹锁了，这个锁中看不中用”之类的嘟囔，他不胜其烦地、忘了带上但丁就这么隐没于旋转的门板后了——谁能解释一下接待客人的正厅搞个秘密城堡似的暗门是个什么上流玩法？斯巴达家的拷问暗室？还是尼禄打算开个密室逃脱生存主题乐园？好主意，不过这面墙太翠西了，隐秘度差评好么——喔，或许可以称之为现在流行的反差萌。太好了，希望里面像个鬼屋，然后维吉尔化成尤里曾等候着冒险者的挑战。一位叫但丁的伟大兔子已经准备好全身的热血供维吉尔像个小朋友一样在这座美丽的城堡里恣意作画了。他们的鬼屋绝对是世界第一，重在逼真——哦，够了，就此打住。这是尼禄的地盘，不是维吉尔的巢穴，你不用这么紧张，但丁。但丁对自己说。他在原地深呼吸了一口，伸出手作敲门状——然后他马上意识到自己很傻，只好顺势收回并尴尬地蹭了蹭自己的鼻头。接着为了甩脱那些突如其来的让他大脑便秘的情绪，他使出了绝招——学他哥那样潇洒一捋——可惜他似乎完全没有get到维吉尔天然发胶手的精髓，自然卷的灰白色发丝毫不配合地耸拉下来，使得那本就显得精神萎靡的中分更糟乱了。这邋遢到连但丁的颜值都只能说是勉强看得过去的发型，公平的说也就跟维吉尔的老年人背心五五开吧——还是加上但丁的脸才能勉强办到。总之，他算是整过形象了。他紧了紧怀中的玫瑰，像是赴一场重要的约会一般昂首阔步地推了进去。

一个小插曲，但丁高估了门墙的重量，它跟着半魔的手劲飞了起来，结果但丁干脆用骗术师跟它斗了一整套迈克的太空滑步（此处应有BGM），并且保证了手中在此时过分硕大的玫瑰花没有被抡飞其中任何一瓣。直到尼禄以为他失踪了。

我滴乖乖，这又是个什么天堂？从大门前盖着的类似于舞台布的门帘里钻出来（这折置身于门墙后的门帘外部看是红色的，但进来后就是和落地窗外面的景致几乎融为一体的灰蓝色)，但丁恍如到了另一个世界。一望无垠美丽幽谧的湖景透过清一色的仿佛心灵都被洗涤般通透明亮的整屋环绕式全景落地窗走进来，让人感觉自己像是被这片湿润的大地眷顾照拂着的某个树洞里自由的原住民，而不是华屋里的小鸟。“瞧瞧那些云，还有那架雾蓝色的彩虹！”尼禄注意到但丁的视线，像个孩子般快活地为他指出精彩之处。此情此景，配上尼禄的笑容，让但丁不由自主地想，他活着一定是为了此刻，为了这个。

接下来尼禄带但丁跟游览名胜似在这个旷大的，为了配合湖景这个天然画布而保持着它素净、雅致、简约、大气（俗称性冷淡）四大最高原则装修风格的平面大屋里四处转悠。首先看到的是四根气派的巨大雪松柱，它们分别将客厅、餐厅、厨房和娱乐区分隔开。每一个区域的主色和装饰主题都不同，但他们的配色有着统一的风格，并不会鲜艳到搞得哪边一枝独秀。“这个屋顶简直想让人吊个秋千床在上面睡午觉。”尼禄比划着那有着美丽木条的斜屋顶（喔，不是阁楼那种，四米八高呢）说，好像他真的打算预判出尺寸，试图在上面搭床。而但丁则喜欢客厅区那几架看起来精贵舒适的沙发旁边的那个壁炉，它细细燃烧着，生着可爱的小火焰，散发着松木特有的那种馨香。这让他回忆起小时候的户外旅行，在温暖的篝火边和维吉尔抢烤肉吃，然后他们不负众望地打翻了烧烤架，滚到了篝火堆里，接着比赛谁能从对方身上抢到更多的火焰（其实是燃烧的布片），最后齐齐光着白花花的屁股蛋跟小偷一样偷溜回旅馆的尴尬情形。现在他在家里就能大大方方享受到。和尼禄，还有维吉尔——这使他的笑容逐渐变态。幸好尼禄已经两眼发痴完全进入吸房状态，没注意到他的叔叔又要“发病”了。他像个房屋中介似的跟淡定得像个大老板一样的但丁拼命吹嘘着这座屋子里各处精妙绝伦的装饰细节——例如从别墅中心往上看，有个迷人的天窗小塔，上面不知道安了什么，它吸收阳光，角度刚好只折射到置于其下的一座小假山大小的乳白色水晶上，照得它熠熠生辉、晶莹动人。它是从这座岛挖出来的特产；例如屋内各处的景观喷泉，里面装饰着尼禄特地订制的但丁和维吉尔脚踩恶魔互相插对方玩的小人，什么姿势都有，放得到处都是。但丁问尼禄为什么都是互捅，他偶尔也会和维吉尔跳个舞的。尼禄挠挠头说他也不知道，就觉着这可是举世无双的家族传捅，非它代表不可，足够突出他们家族友爱、兄恭弟敬？他还订购了两套“父慈子孝”和“叔疼侄爱”在制呢。对了，池底那些发光的蓝石头都是蓝魂石；随处可见的由上百条柳树枝打造而成，使整个空间拥有着自由的流动感的米色扶手们像一个个身穿白衣的虔诚信徒般围绕着他们，倾听着尼禄的演说。一开始但丁还聚精会神，不过没多久他就兀自望着落地窗发呆了。一些但丁特供奇思妙想又要出来骚了（尼禄称之为废料）——该不会房间也是全透明的吧？这可有趣了，自己可是喜欢裸睡的，维吉尔和尼禄又怎样呢？还有翠西和蕾蒂？如果自己路过，算不算偷窥？但丁不怀好意地想——穷小子但丁好像忘了这种落地窗毫无疑问是单向反光，一面不透的。此时尼禄似乎是觉得阳光太刺眼，他拍了拍墙面上的某个开关，这一拍就把但丁的梦想拍碎了——墙体里居然冒出了合拢得齐齐整整的百叶窗——藏得可真好！但丁不禁佩服地为其鼓起掌来，顺便嘲笑一下自己的痴想——看来不管是裸奔还是半夜扮鬼吓人都得想想别的法子了。

尼禄的中介独角戏似乎还要唱很久，但丁那些逼真浮夸的赞美和鼓掌配合的耐心却已经告罄了。实在不好打断东道主吹嘘自己孩子般吹房子的热情，只好趁他不注意，果断开溜。和他想的一样，尼禄还在某个区域里四处找东西即兴发挥着，压根没看他的观众还在不在。但丁闪到离他一百米远了，都还能听到他慷慨激昂滔滔不绝的演讲。他无奈地笑着，自己找个地方坐了，随手把玩起一个跟尼禄似的、奶凶奶凶的黑色小貔貅摆件来。待到尼禄的声音小下去不过一秒的时间，但丁像从未离开一样在他身边悠闲地踱来踱去，还耍起三个不属于这块区域的彩色桌球来，他耍得很6。尼禄表示他渴了，来到紧靠客厅的厨房区，在使用那大到夸张、应有尽有的厨房时，一边摆弄一个按键多到让人看着都头晕的饮水机，一边继续吹那些但丁听不懂更懒得记的戴着各种世界名流品牌的关于厨房家电的黑科技。他这次只听进去一个“桤木橱柜”便开始神游天外，其实他还是比较喜欢自己看，用的时候再当玩具一样整摆就行了。这边的木条屋顶也很漂亮，虽然造型有点像雨伞的伞骨，但木条制成的图样就是有一种家一样温婉柔和的感觉。厨房各处凡是需要拉拔的地方，都用了逼真又可爱的松枝和松果替代，做得很好并不硌手，十分贴心和漂亮。墙上那一幅幅雕着栩栩如生神态各异的麋鹿和松树的全白雕刻画更是美得让人不知道该怎么夸。还有这里居然也有壁炉，它甚至还有个露天咖啡厅。尼禄和但丁拎着咖啡壶陷进了这宁静一角的沙发和阳光里，两个人都差点睡着了，直到尼禄的肚子传出叫声。但丁倒比较想把这里当客厅了，他能在自己的厨房里晒日光浴，还有比这更炫酷的吗?

但丁试图在厨房里找点面包吃，尽管尼禄说了不存在的，还没到约定送货的时间——他大概只是想找个借口从尼禄的厨电教学讲座那逃开。然后他打开了那个桤木橱柜——就走不开了——一排排叠放整齐的色彩或暖或冷、形状各异、宛若古董一样典雅华美的碗碟完全虏获了他。他想象着用它们装披萨和草莓圣代被维吉尔无情吐槽的情景笑得像个孩子。现在他像参观父亲很少对他开放的地下收藏室一样（这里要吐槽一下老头的偏爱，凭啥维吉尔就可以进去，就因为他在老爸面前说话跟唱歌似的，而自己表达喜欢的方式比较激烈？）认真把这儿当博物馆了，几乎每套他都摸了一把器皿上面的花纹，心中有股说不清的喜悦，像是多年夙愿得偿。当然，他不是小孩子了，所以他忍住了试试他们质量好不好的冲动。突然，他眼睛一亮：瞧瞧他找到了什么？一个类似于花瓶的酒店特供的那种蔬菜专用装逼罐子。

往“花瓶”里倒了点水，他把那束抱女儿一样夸张的玫瑰插进去，认真地摆弄了好半天，甚至还用上了他的配刀。尼禄不知道什么时候变安静了，他目不转睛地盯着他瞧——认真的但丁实在有点吸引人。他不知道但丁还有这才能，尼禄不懂花艺，但那束花怎么看都比之前更有层次感了，像裹着红棉服的老阿姨摇身一变成一位将要去参加舞会的礼裙夫人。但丁最后将他的杰作摆在这座屋子的最中央，同时也是四根雪松柱的中心，让那束玫瑰得以沐浴在小天窗塔的阳光下，与那块优雅的白水晶作伴。

“恕本小姐直言，在座的各位都是low逼”玫瑰耀武扬威般彰显自身的存在，红得恨不得流出令人胆颤的血液一般；“从今往后这就是我家了”但丁仿佛借这个举动主张着，像是什么野兽在他的地盘上留下标记。刹那间，尼禄就觉着但丁的气息爆炸般充满了整个空间，压得他喘不过气来。迟来的归属感像一只大手猛然攥住了他的心脏——但丁和我住一起了，并且我们会一直在一起。

也不知道是尼禄的眼神太饥渴，还是但丁已经忍了太久，总之尼禄反应过来的时候，他已经以一个标准被壁咚的姿势贴在一根宛若但丁一样巨大的雪松柱上了。

“尼禄，我宣布你是世界上第二有品味的人。”但丁伏在他的小猎物耳边说。他周身每一个毛孔都蓄势待发，封死了尼禄所有的退路。

“你要是能找到比这更好看的房子，我们就卖了这个买新的。”尼禄强忍着海啸般在某人身下肆情颤栗和狂乱的欲望，说。同时眼神到处乱瞟试图寻找生路——到底怎么在不过度触碰但丁也不刺激他的前提下逃跑，这个课题对尼禄来说还太难了。

他会被贯穿的。彻彻底底的。尼禄意识到这个时，一股阴暗的、兴奋的受虐欲从心底蓦然而生，致使他的腹部及以下涨得可怕——他困惑地睁着眼睛，求生欲濡湿了他的眼眶。

但丁的眼神可怕极了，那感觉就像是要把他拆吃入腹、骨头也不剩的那种，他在用蛇一样黏缠的目光慢慢舔舐、品尝着他。那视线里的热度让他觉得自己身上的每一块肌肤都在发热，变软，融化。他会不会死？为什么死亡会叫人如此兴奋？话说还没开始呢，他为什么觉得自己已经熟透了可以吃了——这也算是前戏吗？

“再给你一次机会。”但丁虽然知道尼禄的心思，但没料到他的反应会这么大。不过只是视奸他，后者就快不行了的样子，要是来真的，他的叫床声恐怕会直接引来维吉尔。他不得不放慢进程，先给他的肩膀随便松松——当然，主要还是这孩子就这样完事了反悔不让动怎么办。他可是急死了。

“那第一有品味的人是谁？”尼禄一边随着但丁的动作慢慢调整呼吸，一边试图转移注意力找回自我。首先，先在心里花Q一下但丁捧的那个人。

“我，因为我觉得你最棒。”但丁还不知道自己又被侄子仔亲切问候了。他决定先照顾一下他小情人漂亮光滑的额头——呀，碰掉了。

尼禄望着但丁慌忙捞住的，竟然从他身上掉落的玫瑰，心里那个满得不能再满的瓶子终于爆发了。它不可抑制地漫溢出来，爱意化作泪水堵在尼禄的喉头，让他一秒都无法再撑下去。“但丁。”他几乎是呻吟着喊他，带着殷切的渴盼——恐怕这是他第一次尝试跟但丁诉说他是如何为他压抑那个瓶子——他太痛苦了，以致于忘了但丁是什么人。

“怎么？”他的侄子终于开窍，学会如何撒娇了？

“所以说……整整半年。半年。”质问的话语如同阎魔刀瞬间划开的鸿沟，把快要失控的两人冻醒了。“你觉得什么都没变？”

尼禄还是说了，刚说完他就后悔了。他是不是很傻？他本该得到一场梦寐以求的亲热，他却贪得无厌想要更多——但丁不会回应他的。他离开他一如既往的干脆，即使那可能是诀别。愚蠢的尼禄，你怎么就是学不会死心？但丁有没有心，他那点心能装个谁，你没点逼数？何必呢？

说服我。但丁。说点什么证明我和你哥地位一样。骗我也行。尼禄几乎发疯地想。

“比如说？是你不爱吃披萨了，还是你突然决定要和这所房子结婚？”但丁好像完全没get到尼禄的点——也有可能是装聋作哑。他还在为他先邀请的不是他而委屈呢——他连自己老哥兼梦中情人的醋都吃。尼禄简直被他气笑了。太搞笑了，他想。斤斤计较的他也是，没心没肺的但丁也是，一切都没意思了——他突然觉得他做梦都想得到的东西，从一开始就不存在。那么，他到底在犟什么呢？

尼禄几乎认命地闭上了眼，但丁不想看到他这种表情——这让他感觉自己做错了什么，但他并不知道要怎么处理这个。要他放手也不现实——尼禄要是没什么还好，偏偏他总是用那种欲求不满羞愤欲绝的眼神来撩拨他还不让碰，到底谁在折磨谁？诚然，他们之间立着一堵叫维吉尔的高墙，但丁乐于在维吉尔的边缘疯狂试探，像只聒噪的乌鸦般悍不畏死的在他头上蹦迪；而尼禄则像个尽责的维修工那样小心翼翼的维护着他认为是他唯一的家的墙，生怕它塌了。他被墙上的乌鸦迷得晕头转向，却决不肯越雷池一步——拜托，那可是维吉尔！他用得着尼禄操心吗？他要是不爽，直接就叫他亲爱的弟弟开花了！尼禄该多关心关心他自己，以及他亲爱的但丁才对吧？

但丁得承认，如果不是维吉尔一回来就甩开他和尼禄两个人环游世界去了把他一个人晾在那边整整一个月他回来的消息还是尼禄告诉他的甚至他早说今天要到访他人都到大厅了他心心念念的老哥还连个影儿都不见他可是不要命一心一意的追随他可他就这么回报他，他未必会对尼禄出手。虽然他跟尼禄以前就有点那什么，但彼此心里都有人，自然也就止步于友情了。后来他听说姬莉叶走了，再后来维吉尔搞这一出，他开始按耐不住了——一开始他以为这不安是来源于维吉尔，毕竟他是他多年的顽疾。但这又怎么解释这来势汹汹的、即使日后会被维吉尔插一千刀、可能会毁了一切的、不择生冷也想要将尼禄绑在身边的欲望？

说真的，他老哥才不会因为这点小事就抛弃他名为但丁的玩具呢。顶多他们又多了个捅对方个爽的借口罢了。但他和尼禄居然因为维吉尔（喔，他老哥是不是故意的？）搞成这样，这真是太令人沮丧了。放手保平安？噢拜托，如果有人生着维吉尔的脸和维吉尔一半激烈的性情和傲娇，并且还深爱你，这谁顶得住啊？可是，尼禄到底不是维吉尔，他不像维吉尔兴致来了搞你一搞，用完了就像丢垃圾一样丢到一边。尼禄是认真的——唯独这个他满足不了他。因为某个一天不打上房揭瓦、一分钟看不到人都担心他又提着阎魔刀消失到他找不到的地方去搞事情的混蛋早把他榨干了。就算他曾有过痴情，那也全部换作怒火和抛瓦随时恭候着维吉尔了——如果Boss不够强，玩家怎么会乐此不彼每次升个级又回来找他呢。搞得他现在整一个维吉尔ptsd患者，身体里每个细胞都驻扎着叫维吉尔的癌，牵一发则痛全身，甚至有种爱上他的错觉——他早就认命了。为了留住、锁死他那当过魔界之王的疯哥哥；但丁愿意交出一切，包括爱与未来。他要监视他一辈子！不管什么24小时随时奉陪那种！他可真是个劳模救世主！但丁*本来就是一把传奇杀器，他可以化作任何能收割维吉尔的东西，唯独不可能是（尼禄想要的）爱情。可是，可是啊，除了爱，他对尼禄就没有其它用了吗？他觉得他可以给他快乐，很多很多的快乐。这还不够吗？

尼禄是那样倔强和坚持，他可爱得简直让人不知道该拿他怎么办。但丁不得不承认这也是尼禄的优点，他也深受此吸引——人们会被自己缺乏的特质蛊惑，不自觉想要了解。但是要拿出同等的东西去交换，但丁得承认在这方面他恐怕永远也比不过尼禄。

骤然，一阵凌乱无章的钢琴声打乱了这出死棋。命运在示警，开始与终结。两人同时分开。罪魁祸首的玫瑰跌落在地，正好垫在但丁脚下。被踩扁的玫瑰嘲笑般染红了尼禄晦暗的双眸，使他看上去像头冷血无情的恶魔。

“维吉尔在琴房。”尼禄替但丁下了审判。罪人终于意识到自己罪孽之深，没有改判的可能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *魔剑但丁是鬼泣5中，但丁用叛逆的剑柄与斯巴达之剑结合自身的力量融成的新传奇恶魔之剑，也是唯一一把以但丁命名、代表着他的意志的剑。算是因维吉尔而生。详细设定有兴趣自行百度百科“魔剑但丁”。
> 
> *文中的豪宅有现实原型，致敬位于华达洲水晶湾的300 State Route 28号，有兴趣可搜B站av68681300参观，随便吸别客气。和这个豪宅不一样的描述就是我按照自己喜好或者剧情需要瞎掰的。比方说建筑的外型其实是我公司的饭堂……是真的很漂亮。
> 
> *翠西和蕾蒂曾经因为尼禄送的“疯婆子”外号而互相指着对方，当时为翠西拍掉了蕾蒂的手。
> 
> *结尾凌乱无章的钢琴声，参见鬼泣5中维吉尔刚回归时和但丁互怼的BGM，在当时的气氛有种说不出的命运仪式感。


	2. 尽力奔跑吧，就好像我们有容身之地那样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议搭配歌曲食用，效果更佳。感谢欣赏。  
> 前段两人尬舞：HIGHEST IN THE ROOM (Explicit)，歌手名：Travis Scott，  
> 维吉尔退场后：Run,歌手名：Fahrenhaidt/Adna，  
> 

“至少总算让我们找出这个房子的毛病了——它隔音不好。”但丁愣了一会，假装天气变了地说。

他突然暗自庆幸刚才什么也没发生……

“……其实，”尼禄困惑地眨着眼睛，“我们试过，我在琴房打鼓，维吉尔贴在地板上才勉强听到一点声音。”

原来如此，维吉尔真的在催他们，但丁体会到刚才魔力震动的意思了，主要是，先前他不认为有人会忍心摧毁这个房子。不过既然是维吉尔，他有办法在不破坏房子和乐器的前提下把魔力注进琴声里催他们，那是再自然不过的事情。

“带路吧，不然一会墙皮的维修费可够呛。”但丁不得不说了。

尼禄立刻会意，匆匆一嗯不敢逗留了，他还真怕，这可是8800W美刀啊！

尼禄带但丁来到一面挂满蒸汽时期风格的包含全国各地时间的挂钟的墙前，然后拨开某挂钟身后的机关，暗门开启了，一道暗道出现在但丁面前。

“这房子……该不会有妮可参与设计吧？”不怪他多想，这座建筑的结构总让但丁想起他当雇佣兵时期时常进出的武器仓库和防空避难所之类的地方——谁会把显摆自己才艺的琴房建在地下室呀？

意外的，尼禄递给他一个“你怎么知道”的眼神，“这块地本来打算建成军事基地，后来因为成价昂贵大大超出军方预算，军方毁约了，所以就半道改建成度假山庄了。然后因为一些根本不好改、太过阴暗的设计，一直卖不动。当时妮可正好有个朋友在这边工作，而妮可本来就是军方合作商，你懂的吧？她肯定参和了不少——说起来，这块地盘还是她推荐给我的呢。”

原来如此，那个以摆弄恶魔骸骨和武器机关为乐的姑娘仔的话，出现什么也不奇怪了。那么这个原本是武器库的地方，用来做传奇恶魔猎人的大本营倒再适合不过，简直是为他们家族量身打造的吧。但丁再次感慨命运的神奇。

当他们步入暗道，内里的感应灯亮起，同时墙门自动闭合，但丁几乎是下意识绷紧了脊背——这简直像魔界随处可见的恶魔们恶趣味的陷阱。不知来自何处的微弱光源像什么舞台聚光灯一样跟着他们，但并不刺眼，将他们像个即将出场的大明星一样迎下去。

见但丁一脸正经地沉思着——在他想好合适的垃圾话吐槽之前，尼禄已经决定堵上他的嘴。“知足吧，后来接手的设计师大概很喜欢D厅，这本来是五颜六色的，他不知道该拿这个庞大的地下仓库怎么办，想着有钱人或许可能会喜欢在地底下办奇怪的盛宴，总之他们真的在这装了1680W种颜色的情绪同步光效，不知道打算亮瞎谁……反正我让他们关了。”

他倒是觉得这主意不错，不过尼禄说这些时好像很嫌弃的样子，但他觉得如果只有他们家族的亲友，也挺有趣的。比如说，翠西生日什么的……呃，话说回来他的生日是哪天来着，自从维吉尔失踪他就没有过过了。一会他试着问问维吉尔？不……好像还是别提比较好。原谅他，妈。不是他不想追忆童年和还有妈的快乐时光，他可不想再因为这个让维吉尔多想什么。

像是回应但丁的思绪似的，几乎是同时，反射神经让但丁和尼禄跳了起来，一道发出呲啦呲啦电流声的红色光束从他们原先站着的小腿高度划了过去。不知打哪来的欢快BGM响起，随之而来的是庆典游行般排过的电流光束。它们三根一道，四根，五根，甚至七根齐上，让他们必须伏地翻滚，又在下一道猛扫过来时单手一翻就着整个身子才能险险过。越来越多的光束从前方冒了出来，通通被半魔叔侄达成完美RG。但丁注意到随着他们每过一道，会有相应的节拍配合着BGM响一下，就像什么音乐节奏类的游戏一样。而他们正像随着音乐起舞的蛇。

这可真是个有趣的欢迎方式，接下来还有什么？但丁还真有点兴奋了，他看了看尼禄，小孩也是一脸跃跃欲试。“军火库还保留着这样危险的娱乐项目，对普通人来说是不是太刺激了点？”

“这些保险措施我来的时候可没听说过，不过，我觉得这钱花得更值了。”尼禄惊喜地说。

但丁摇了摇头，小孩还不知道情况有多严重，他那调皮的老哥肯定要拿他们当小白鼠全都试过一遍，我们到底还要不要吃中饭了？

接下来确实没让他们失望，疯狂追着他们的大滚石，从地下冒出的尖刺阵，从天而降的硫酸雨，真人等身大小的国际象棋石象局……直把他们热出一头汗。当然他们不躲也没什么关系，当年维吉尔亲自上阵他们现在还不是活蹦乱跳的，但是如果他们破破烂烂地来到维吉尔面前，谁也丢不起那人，所以他们只能跟着这些杀人玩具拼命尬舞。中途没人出啥差错，最后唯一让他们感到棘手的是一片鬼片音效区，对半魔过于优秀的听觉简直是要命，猝不及防下尼禄直接被攻击到跪下来，但丁也难受得要吐了，毫无疑问维吉尔终于动真格了——他把他那该死的魔力注入到这些让人心烦意乱的音效里。但丁都能摸到脱落的墙皮了，可见这里的分贝到了个什么样程度——军用级的防爆墙都挡不住。

红光流转，但丁凭借魔力很快便稳住了，不过尼禄那边就不太乐观了，年轻人看起来快要魔化了。为了保住尼禄的面子，他决定收收自己恋战的毛病尽可能速战速决——变出了自从他悟出皇家护卫后便几乎闲置的紫色吉他。随意拨弄了几下，紫色魔电翻出一道道浪花，精准地把发出声响的源头全都炸了。

音效没了，尼禄清醒过来，愣了愣，有些心疼道：“呃，不用炸了吧？”这多好的防贼措施……虽然大概也没有哪个贼胆敢上斯巴达家族岛。

“维修费问维吉尔要。”但丁把那把吉他丢给他，“等下见到维吉尔，你就用这个问候他。记得往里面注入魔力的时候要比平时出力小一些，它不需要那么多力量，会坏的。”他有心教他。

尼禄应声接过，他没有音乐类武器，还挺稀罕的。这还没一分钟，明明没有音响的房间里又响起了鬼片中的女高音，尼禄被其中蕴含魔力的超高音分贝掀翻在地，吉他上的弦跟着断了一根。尼禄觉着他一生中听过的炸药，都没有这样刺耳烧心的——这大概是十个炸药同时爆炸的声浪吧。但丁直接被震得吐了一口血，捂住心口，他第一时间扭头去看尼禄——年轻人果然晕过去了。但丁皱眉瞅了一眼刻着漂亮暗纹的天花板，现在吉他断了，他要拿什么跟不知躲在何处的混蛋维吉尔斗，才不把地下室弄塌？

但丁想了想，去把尼禄抱了起来。不知为何，音效突然停了，维吉尔良心发现了？不管了，总之先出去再说，反正他有把握在音效第四次震碎他的五脏之前把维吉尔揪出来。

走出一个拱门，这次但丁确定这就是出口了，因为前方这扇印有油画质感的黄绿蓝三色融合几何图案、有点教堂风格的彩绘玻璃门分外好看，让人不由得想象其中一定是什么尊贵隆重的场合。

装模作样的维吉尔要不在这里边，他生吞吉他，但丁不知道跟谁赌道，然后报复般踹开那扇门。

但丁只觉着眼前一白，传说中的1680w色的情绪彩光灯一下全跑到他单调的眼眸里了，直把他照得眼冒彩虹。

可惜我们是见识不到但丁如何生吞他的吉他了，维吉尔果然支着他那油光水亮的皮裤大长腿正端坐在一架款式复古弧度优雅吸睛程度堪比限量版跑车的钢琴前，1680w色的融合光效照得他像个上帝。此刻他白得发光的手指在琴键上将落未落，不知在思索什么宇宙奥妙。紧接着，没等别人从他那过分晃眼的身姿里找回自己的魂儿，他就甩过来一个让人如临棒喝般鬼畜的“食屎啦你”的回眸——跟他们上回阔别几十年大团圆那天一毛一样的三无大白眼。好极了，他哥就赏给千辛万苦给他表演了半天马戏的，他一个月没见的弟弟和他“毫无意义”的儿子这个。

行吧，他知道他想说“太慢了愚蠢的但丁还有不成器的笨崽，还敢踢我的门”，以他对他哥的了解，他感受到尼禄的气息颓靡时便能收手已经算是大发慈悲了，他还能说什么呢，只能是原谅他咯。此时怀里的尼禄挣扎得愈发疯狂，被维吉尔晃到的他差点没抱住——其实从他刚抱起他时，半魔崽就已经长好耳膜并醒过来了，只是但丁故意无视，像是怕他老哥跟小时候那样同他抢他好不容易才从娃娃机里掘出来的战利品般死不撒手。另一边，在父亲的注视下被人这样公主抱的尼禄简直要爆炸了，特异的融合光下他原本白皙的脸色比他们深上三倍，但丁可以想象得出正常状态下他害羞得快滴出血的样子。尼禄掰不开那铁箍般的臂膀，也不太想扇但丁的脸，便灵机一动去抓挠他的咯吱窝。但丁不是很怕痒，但尼禄这个动作让他们贴得更紧了，而且这样挠还挺……来电的，像挠到心口一样。如果不是维吉尔的视线太扎人，他还真不介意就这样玩上一整天。于是只好可惜地放手。

他慢慢朝老哥走过去，本来想给他一个例行家族问候什么的，这时他突然想起尼禄先前那句威胁，一抹意义不明的坏笑出现在他脸上，喔，他改变主意了。

以普通人的动态视力无法捕捉到的速度，尼禄跟上了。下一秒，尼禄看到但丁闪到维吉尔身后，他的魔爪离维吉尔的尾椎骨就差几毫米，尼禄着实吃了一惊——但丁居然真去摸维吉尔的屁股。不过想象中的辣眼画面并没有出现，维吉尔可没有尼禄这么温柔，他毫不犹豫地扫过去一腿，站在门口离他十米远的尼禄都感到一阵寒风刀割般扑来，让人毫不质疑被这招命中是什么后果。但丁自然躲开了，一圈蓝色光剑算计好地出现在他刚躲好的位置，但丁变成了吸铁石般疯狂吸引着它们。但丁不断闪开，光速留下的一串串红色重影跟仿佛机器一样不知疲倦不断锁定他的幻影剑周旋着。维吉尔盯了一会，眼中流露几分不耐，然后他动了，他点开了旁边的唱片机——一个女人的叫床从里边传来，加上维吉尔的魔力。喔——但丁不太习惯这招，他不受控制地分神了（维吉尔居然瞒着他看片子！）。如果是别的什么，但丁边看A片边陪别人打怕也是没有问题的，可这位是维吉尔，和他五五开的孪生哥哥，这种情况下在维吉尔面前发呆——哪怕只有0.01秒，也等于将胜利拱手相让。等但丁回过神，他已经被一把幻影剑穿膛而过，维吉尔没给他半毫秒喘息的功夫，火辣的长腿赏了他一个漂亮的大摔跤，接着是从地底突兀出现的四把幻影剑，正好固定住他的四肢。现在他就跟被苍蝇贴黏住的苍蝇一样了。这还不算完，维吉尔一屁股坐在了四肢着地的但丁身上，还顺手拍了拍他的屁股，像在安抚一匹不听话的马。

然后他保持着那副似笑非笑的表情看向尼禄，尼禄突然觉得他的父亲连黑眼圈都可爱得过分。

“以下犯上的奴隶就应该这样教育，是不是，Nero？”

但丁的血在那1680光下闪闪发光，像小孩糊了一地的夜光橙色马克笔，还挺漂亮的。此情此景让尼禄愣了好一晌才发表了感慨——“但丁，你把地板弄脏了！”

但丁的心情很复杂，比起痛心疾首什么的，他更欣慰尼禄越来越有斯巴达家人的派头了。不过在尼禄面前被维吉尔这样骑，现在快爆炸的人就变成他了，他努力驱动为了修补过分的伤口而变得凝塞的魔力企望翻盘。日，他今天不把维吉尔摁在地上摩擦三秒以上他就跟维吉尔姓……等等，他们老爸姓什么……

“来，Nero，你也来拍拍Vante的屁股，叫他记住谁才是主人。”维吉尔端详了一会但丁的表情，分分钟名字都帮他想好了。尼禄差点没笑出声，他爹真是太会了——说起来，原来这是但丁新的挑衅姿势，确实够欠操的。他走过去，超给面子的在但丁屁股上重重来了一下，但丁还配合地发出了一声浮夸的惨叫，惹得维吉尔和尼禄都笑了。尼禄尤觉得不够，又学着但丁那样狂撸了一把他的屁股，不过因为他揉的时候稍微犹豫了一下，力度就有点微妙了——但丁被他揉硬了。不过他也只能硬着。

“你是跟Dante去了火星吗？”话虽然是对着尼禄，维吉尔质疑的目光却掂着但丁，“凌晨五点你就说他来了，然后一大清早裤子也不穿好就跑出去，还说什么午饭你负责叫我不要动，所以，饭呢？”饥饿使人暴躁，强如维吉尔看来也不例外（但丁：所以那堆机关是鬼放的？）。

真难得，维吉尔居然会喊饿，在魔界的时候，一般都是他先喊，维吉尔声称他两天吃一顿就够了，还嫌他事多，看来这一个月不见他被尼禄带得越来越人类化了，也算是好事一桩。怪不得见不着维吉尔人，原来他正等着别人把饭端到他面前，真是个傲慢的家伙……

不对，什么，五点？尼禄在他放下电话后就出了门，就站在他们家的岸边望着对岸，呆呆地望了六个小时？

但丁霎时便忘了还坐在他身上甚至叠起了二郎腿的维吉尔，火热的视线简直要把尼禄洞穿。

尼禄觉着自己要冒烟了，半年不见，他确实太想但丁了，他怕错过但丁，便来来回回在这条河两岸飞过来飞过去，也不知道想什么时间嗖一下就过了，最后他其实是偷偷跟着姗姗来迟的但丁后面飞回来，并装模作样的在一旁的树林里装作才来的样子出现。“我日啊……”尼禄第一次想操爹了。

“那个！你中午想吃什么！V！”尼禄转移话题的水平次得要命，但架不住他骚话连篇的爹什么杠都能抬。“儿子，你叫我什么，V？”这又是什么新的挑衅台词？

尼禄立马意识到自己又叫错了，“Ver……父亲。”他悻悻改口。但丁看不下去地插口道：“尼禄，人可不能乱叫，我们Vergil怎么会是那种用完别人就翻脸不认人的小人呢？”这会他已经挣脱了维吉尔的束缚，后者恰时闪到一边装作无事发生。

维吉尔感到无趣般撇了撇嘴，那生动的神情和V如出一辙。“不管你们信不信，我对V这个名字以及V的一切毫无印象，也毫无兴趣。硬要说的话，感觉跟做梦一样，我只记得大概剧情，其它的想起来就是一团雾，我好像站在雾里听到你们或者V说了很多，但我一句也听不清、也听不懂——一个梦对我来说毫无意义。不管V跟你说了什么，我建议你忘了他，因为，他永远不会再出现，我已经把他杀了——他那些没用的愚蠢的情绪和思想我都扔掉了。或者说，他自己选择要死的，你的V，他选择成为我。”无视脸色越来越难看、几乎要哭出来的尼禄，似乎觉着儿子的反应很有趣似的，维吉尔说到最后甚至恶劣地勾起了嘴角。

“住口！”但丁忍无可忍了，他的视线没有离开过尼禄，话出口的同时也做好了跟维吉尔干架的准备。然而什么也没有，尼禄没有分给他半点注意力，他盯着地板仿佛那里有一张不知道能不能捡的钱，反倒是维吉尔静待他后话的乖巧模样让他的火气瞬间去了一半。良久，但丁才憋出了一句后话：“你还想不想吃中午饭了！”

于是剑拔弩张的气氛就在两个不靠谱的长辈关于午饭吃什么还差点打起来的毫无营养的讨价还价，以及最后以但丁欠维吉尔一个不过分的随便什么的承诺，哄得维吉尔去买饭中烟消云散了。

又只有但丁和尼禄两个人，但这次谁也不尴尬了，维吉尔就像什么洪暴过境，所到之处简直寸草不留，光是消受他留下的伤痕都够喝一壶了，谁还能在那混蛋的余威下存点闲心干什么，但丁都想称他为壮士。

——尼禄的表情让他很想跑路，他实在不擅长这个，此刻他突然非常想念翠西或者蕾蒂，或者随便哪个除了姬莉叶的女人。维吉尔那个混蛋什么也不懂，他可悲的弟弟还能怎么办呢，得吧他就是维吉尔的背锅侠，他习惯了。

半天都没等到这孩子吱声，但丁只好在漫长的等待中自己找点消磨，终于在但丁把琴房里那一排排散发着古旧时光气息美到爆炸一看就价值不菲让他蠢蠢欲动恨不得全抱回去做房间装饰甚至忍不住钦佩起维吉尔的品味来的乐器艺术品参观了一多半时，尼禄开口了。

“但丁，我看起来很可笑吗？”

这句话该怎么接？“不。”他只好说。

“其实我有一句……台词，”尼禄哑着嗓子嗫嚅道，他简直用尽全力才把眼角那滴完蛋玩意儿硬塞回去，“一直想跟他说的……”

他不想听，“你最好别说，”他补充道，“没用的，你知道。”没有人能打动维吉尔那钢铁一样的心，他留在但丁的身边姑且是因为但丁比魔界那帮战渣五有意思，同理，他老哥一定觉得尼禄也很有意思，以前他就赏过尼禄两句“有趣”。那场胜负想必他早就取回，看到尼禄现在对他简直老鼠见了猫似的，都能想象小孩被怎样残酷地调教过以致于变得活像维吉尔他孙子。现在，在找到更强的抛瓦给自己升级换代之前，无所事事的维吉尔大概会特地培养尼禄以作他中老年的消遣之用吧。毕竟但丁这块磨刀石太硬，捧不起维吉尔那顶天高的自尊和自信。

但尼禄正好，所以但丁其实很能理解为什么维吉尔会更喜欢尼禄。

不过现在，那个混蛋经过蒙德斯的洗礼似乎又混蛋了不少。从前的他磊落轶荡、直来直往，不屑于任何鬼蜮伎俩，甚至自己都要死了，他还傻不拉几地划开（他视之为对手的）弟弟伸出的援手，揣着他愚蠢的骄傲宁折不屈（他得承认这样的维吉尔有点该死的可爱）。可是这些年不懂发生了什么，他那个寒霜傲雪般的哥哥好像死透了，他的光辉形象被他自己秒得渣也不剩——上次他以“哥哥”这个理由哄骗他去击败尤里森然后方便他取回自己好方便干掉他的弟弟；现在他利用尼禄对V的情感、对家庭的渴望绑死尼禄并尽情玩弄他；在魔界，他对但丁说过很多次“我需要你”“爱你”，但丁每次都会情不自禁地怀抱希望，结局无一例外都是他一次次被狠狠干翻在地，等待他的是维吉尔丧心病狂地踩脸、嘲笑以及吐口水——像是要把多年爱而不得、饱尝折磨的怨恨都吐到他脸上。当他占据上风时，这贱货又会装可爱以逃避责任——他把爱当作什么魔咒来支配所有被他的黑暗所吸引的人，最可怕的是几乎没有人能拒绝现在的维吉尔——好吧，反正他和尼禄就不能，其它人尚未可知，或者说也提不起维吉尔的兴致或不值得他这么对付。

总而言之，他太懂了。

——那种欲罢不能、不甘心、好像回到童年，伸出手，只差一点点就能够着水中月的感觉。

“但丁，我说如果，如果，”尼禄脆弱得好似一碰就要碎了，“从魔界回来，是你来找我就好了。”

但丁一愣，“现在就晚了吗？”

“是的。”尼禄望着他，眸里翻涌的情绪深不见底，“你知道吗，维吉尔没有V的记忆，但是V其实还在，在他体内，他自己不知道……我们去旅游这一个月，维吉尔放松睡着的时候，V每天晚上都会出现，而且V有维吉尔全部的记忆，他跟我每天都聊到天亮，他跟我说你们在魔界的事情，跟我说以前维吉尔的事情，甚至他还记得我妈的事……连维吉尔都想不起来。他等于是维吉尔尘封的伤痛，是维吉尔所有爱恨的集合还有他抛弃的过去。我不知道阎魔刀干了什么，但是它确确实实达到了维吉尔想要的目的——把他觉得多余的东西都切成一个人，并且随便丢在他内心房间的某个角落。如果维吉尔觉得什么麻烦想要忘掉什么，太简单了……他只需要再切自己一刀，让V来承受他的痛苦和混乱，然后再把他——我的挚友，像丢垃圾一样丢在某个角落就是了。最恶心的是，他留下了V'有用'的那部分来提升自己，他学着V的说话方式和思维方式去感受、说动别人以满足他的某些目的或者恶趣味，其实他的内心根本没有半分情感，从他根本不承认V，也不记得V一丁半点的情感就能证明。总之，他认为那样他就能无坚不摧——不管是力量上还是情感上，他都要自己是永远的、无人奈何的NO.1。”

尼禄挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“当然这些都是V告诉我的，维吉尔被V卖得一干二净，他还觉得我一无所知。当然，最好笑的是即使我知道了，我也还是……对他……说真的，我从没见过哪个人能这么复杂，一想到就觉得心痛得要死掉……”

“不用再说了，”但丁一把抱住他，勒得彼此感觉都要窒息，“尼禄，我们是一样的，我们……”

都中了维吉尔的毒，一样的无可救药。

这算是什么，戒毒病友的抱团取暖？尼禄忍不住想，这是他想要的吗？他是想听到但丁对他说这些吗？

“不……我为什么要对但丁说这些我自己都不理解的事情……再说我和V是不可能的……我都说了些什么乱七八糟的啊。

——还是说，维吉尔，你是故意的……？你他妈是故意的吧？”尼禄如梦初醒，他简直要被自己吓坏了。

像是回应什么召唤，维吉尔颇具玩味的声线在两人身后突兀地响起。

“给你，你亲爱的加了超多橄榄的披萨。请说‘谢谢’。”

一把把披萨拍在但丁脸上，预料中被烫到升天的杀猪叫使他愉悦地眯起眼，同时借此把不知为何搂在一起，让维吉尔有几分被冒犯的感觉的但丁和尼禄生生分开了。然后他就保持着这笑眼去瞅尼禄，直把他瞅得低下头，他才轻咳一声——仿佛借这声咳找回了自己老父亲的角色一样。接着他端起他那动听的嗓子无比温柔地——简直像一场艳遇的邀请前调那般说。“Nero，没有你的份，因为我特别为你准备了一份惊喜。一会来我房间一下。”

“但丁好像不喜欢橄榄……”尼禄咽了咽口水，维吉尔一学起V说话，他就会不自禁打寒颤。这不能怪他，举例来说，如果你老爸突然用你前男友的声音跟你说话试试？

维吉尔回他一个“废话，不然我加超多橄榄的意义何在”的白眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章前段我特别满意，不管是关于角色还是CP的，但是后半段我有点玩脱了- -我自己都不知道自己写的什么鬼……就……随便试试吧哈哈……大家都喜欢写V和Vergil是一个人，我就想试试他们如果不是一个人会变成个什么搅屎棍哈哈哈……我不爱走寻常路……但是相信我，我一定会圆回来！我真的爱着他们每个人！爱到深处自然黑懂不懂！  
> 还是那句话，如果有人能告诉我喜欢哪不喜欢哪，我会很高兴很感激的！


	3. 狐狸精

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日推歌：  
> Calling You，歌手名：Eva & The Heartmaker，  
> Bring Me Home，歌手名：Fahrenhaidt，专辑名：Home Under The Sky

把披萨当帽子那样往上一捋，但丁拔刀就砍，他水蓝色眸里锋利的杀气让尼禄回想起他们刚见面那天他出场把教皇一枪爆头的情形。维吉尔安之若素地挥刀弹开他，又空挥好几刀，四散纷飞环绕着但丁的即将落地的披萨片通通被无形的风刃送回地上的披萨盒里，摆得跟刚出炉一样。然后那令人发痒的、清冷又傲娇的声音独行其是地宣告道：“Dante，吃完它，然后收拾干净这儿。你刚才答应过我的一个不过分的要求就算你过了。就这样。”

说完，维吉尔切瓜那样划开了空间，眨眼尼禄就到了他房间，耳边似乎还飘荡着久违的但丁的咒骂。尼禄只觉得他老爹和但丁总特么突然一套一套地秀得他头皮发麻，往往他还没搞懂情况来不及阻止他们就已经完事了。这种莫名的感觉缠绕他，他觉得自己根本像个外人。

尼禄没能想太多，一缕熟悉但叫不出名的菜香掠去了他的呼吸，精美的厨具上盛着青黄相间分外好看的菜肴，这不是那天他在中餐厅赞不绝口的尖椒炒蛋吗？尼禄惊喜地问：“你是怎么办到的？”他惊疑不定地看维吉尔，不是吧，他老爸为了他特地去了中国一趟？就算阎魔刀没问题，翻译呢？钱呢？他记得他们回来时已经换回本国货币，就算有留一些做纪念，那也都在银行里，异国变现手续烦得他感觉他这辈子都不会去取了。他老爸在魔界混迹多年，在摆脱蒙德斯的控制后又稀里糊涂流浪了些年，怎么想也没可能会整这些啊……等，他该不会去打劫厨师了吧！

尼禄简直跟年轻时的但丁一样好懂，维吉尔好脾气的皮笑肉不笑道：“放心，是我看菜谱做的，我们不是买了本学做中国菜的书吗。我以为你们不回来了，就随便试了试，谁知道刚做好你就回来了。我做得少，我们两个都不够，就让但丁吃他的披萨吧。”

尼禄忍不住瞅了他一眼，心里的小委屈就翻腾不休了：“书是V拜托我买的，也是我亲手交给V的……你到底记了多少？又用了哪段我们的聊天？你既然看不起V更不承认他，凭什么使用我和V的回忆？”当然，他现在并不想扫好像莫名又被V上身、特地给他做饭的老父亲的兴，反正类似的事情数不胜数，他早就习惯维吉尔经常跟人格分裂似的并且向来不按理牌出牌的性情。而且再怎么说他也是他爹，同时体内还居住着他重要的挚友，万一伤到V就不好了。

“试试看，有意见可以提。”维吉尔依然温柔地看着他，尼禄不敢与他对视，他怕被他看出来他又透过他想着V。还是吃饭吧，吃饭最大，尼禄坐下来拿起叉子就干，维吉尔甚至把米饭盛好了送到他面前，快饿死了的他自然地接过扒了好大几口——他习惯性地以为盛饭的是姬莉叶。

“好吃！味道比那家餐厅还好！老爸你很有天分！”吹就完了，虽然他记着尖椒炒蛋并没有甜味，但他知道维吉尔想听什么。

果然，维吉尔的神情很天使，要不是肚子里墨水不多，尼禄甚至愿意为了多看几眼他迷人的下眼卧蚕再吹几句。

没有台词了的尼禄默不作声继续埋头苦干，心底打定主意在维吉尔发现自己手艺不精前把这盘东西全干光。

维吉尔就这么一直瞅着他，瞅到尼禄吃完还给他端了杯水。尼禄被甜辣整得晕头转向，想都没想接过就干——哇，他真他吗要喷火了，还不能表现出来，憋得他想哭。

接着维吉尔抿抿唇，露出了一个像什么即将告白的中学生一样踌躇的表情。

“你喜欢但丁？”

“我！”尼禄差点把水喷维吉尔脸上，他呛了个半死，好不容易缓过劲，立马用如果维吉尔问他喜欢但丁还是V他就自杀的心情大叫道，“我爱你老爸！”

“那好。”维吉尔满意地勾了勾嘴角，“换个问题，蕾蒂和妮可，你喜欢谁？”

他老爸一定是疯了，救命啊，他再也不敢让他看那些专业撒狗血的电视剧了。“噢拜托，我跟她们不是你想的那样，她们都是我的朋友。”说真的，维吉尔真的知道什么叫朋友吗？

“姬莉叶走了，你总不能一直沉浸在伤痛里，”这会的维吉尔又是维吉尔了，他不管尼禄拒绝沟通的神色接着说，“我觉得两个姑娘跟你关系不错，考虑一下总不是什么坏事。”

尼禄依然不搭腔，维吉尔却不肯放过他，他简直像开启了老父亲念经无敌风格一样喋喋不休。

“Nero，不管你喜欢谁，有件事真的要提醒你——我们斯巴达家的血脉不能断。越强大的恶魔越难产，你看但丁鬼混多年都没用，根本指望不上，你已经是奇迹，奇迹不可能发生第二次。我们家只有你了。我们半魔不似你祖父，就算长得欺骗性的年轻，也一样会老死。我就指望你了。唯有这件事我决不允许。”

尼禄震惊地看他，思绪乱到几乎要把自己撑爆，关于但丁，关于V，关于他那刀枪不进的父亲居然会像普通人那样普通的烦恼。信息量之大简直让他的大脑直接宕机。什么才是最重要的？尼禄觉得自己也要发神经了，维吉尔是什么时候看出他跟但丁那什么的？（他觉得自己掩饰得很好！）现在是V的情感在影响他让他不要和但丁走得太近还是父亲真的在乎这个？

不论是什么身份，什么关系，什么理由，尼禄刚才就已经仓促交了答卷，给但丁的。此刻更像是一场试后对答案，不同的是当答案意料之中明明白白的都对上了，全部命中的尼禄却痛苦极了——所有的自我欺骗都无所遁形，希望都熄灭——他多想维吉尔给他留一丝余地。

尼禄是被不堪重负嵌进他手心的餐叉唤醒的，在血流出弄脏餐布前他已经藏起来并愈合了，维吉尔似乎没有注意到这点，他只是一直等着他，表情似云淡风轻，又似山雨欲来。

尼禄从他身上又看到了V，那双眼也总是这么沉静而睿智的，那之中似乎蕴含着无穷无尽、无法撼动的意志。

原来如此……这一个月，你就是想跟我说这些吗？

尼禄无意识地勾起了嘴角，他并不知道自己在嘲笑什么反正就是很好笑，跟着他敛去笑容，摆出一副在婚礼上盯梢新人的前任般的目光迫视着他的父亲，或者说，他的挚友。维吉尔终于垂下目光去叉了一块菜，瞧着维吉尔把那块蛋塞到嘴里，然后忙不迭喝水被辣得和自己一样眼角发红后，他枕着手臂往后一靠，闭上眼，任死一样的沉默尽情发酵，酿出的冷漠像二手烟一般噎着这对父子。说不好谁在任性，反正尼禄并不觉得这是他的错。

秒针颤颤巍巍地绕了两圈后，维吉尔起身了，“你洗碗。” 刚刚的僵持仿佛只是尼禄自以为是的想象。

维吉尔要走了，尼禄终于就着他老爹跟但丁似的被狗叼走的某些东西，咽下了最后一啖卡在胸口的黑暗心潮——他不能比他更像个孩子了，不然这个总是处在散架边缘的家还有谁来压着，但丁？别逗了。

“我都可以，Vergil，随你高兴。”最后他说，并及时地把食指按在了维吉尔的唇上。“请不要说。”

爱过。而他是个小气鬼，还没有成长到能大方地说“足矣”。

但丁搞不清这是一场梦还是怎么回事，明明回归维吉尔体内的尤里曾竟然化成了人类大小正骑着他掐住他的脖子，目露凶光要置他于死地。如果不是他身上爆炸般强烈的维吉尔的气息，他几乎以为是个什么新角色。

他已经懒得找维吉尔找他麻烦的原因了，他们曾因为但丁先系右边鞋带而打了一天一夜，所以他的第一反应是：“我们出去打行吗，老哥？”他可不想入住第一天就给尼禄这么大惊喜然后被尼禄或者又忘事了的蠢维吉扔出去。

出乎意料，尤里曾瞬间就把但丁带到树林里，他竟然同意了。他手里的阎魔刀还是让但丁十分违和，毕竟他比较习惯它出现在维吉尔人形或者蓝色真魔人手上，而不是这位浑身金红色眼珠子的黑色恶魔。

十分钟后（说真的，为什么尤里曾弱了这么多？似乎只有维吉尔力量的一半？），但丁不负众望地把这个前任魔界之主摁翻在地并用某件他也不记得叫什么的魔具给他捆死，接着从他的潘多拉魔盒里摸出了手机，掏出一副尼禄送他的耳机插上，然后在尤里曾身上找了一会，才找到一对像是耳朵的地方塞进去。点击放鬼片，开到最大声。那位还睁着浑身的大眼睛在卖萌，他徒劳地扭动着身子，沙哑的恶魔音调嚷嚷着：“混蛋但丁给我关掉那该死的电视！”

一想到他是维吉尔但丁就想笑，话说既然尤里曾出现了，那么……

但丁抹了抹满脸血灰，四周一望，这一望不要紧，他看到附近一个地方在冒烟。不是吧，是尤里曾还是他把森林点着了？

“尼禄会杀了我的。”但丁额冒冷汗地丢下尤里曾跑了。

不知为什么，他总觉得V是故意在这等着他的。与尼禄开诚布公后，此刻看到V，并且是在这种夜半，森林，温泉，满月——简直像是妖精一时兴起的魔法，一场艳遇的气氛下，心情之复杂简直难以言说——他其实还怀抱着一丝虚无缥缈的妄想，比如说大概尼禄只是比喻，又或者他太想V，太希望他老爸对他正常点，才会有种每天晚上都能和V聊天的错觉——在梦里聊啥的。因为他在魔界的半年一次都没有见过V或者尤里曾，即使他刚把尤里曾打趴并出了一身汗，他也还是觉得自己八成没睡醒受尼禄影响太深什么的。总之维吉尔分离过自己这梗他以为早玩完了，如今却突然杀回来搞他和尼禄，这事实在太操蛋了。

V笼在水雾中的俊脸简直像什么夜半的狐狸精一样，搞得但丁有种想把他从里面揪出来的冲动。

“嗨——我应该叫你什么，Vergil，还是V？”

但丁还没想明白为什么明明自己一肚子愤懑说出的话却好像第一次搭讪美女一样，眼前这个裸着娇皮嫩肉的肩泡着温泉的妖精抬起头，用那双勾魂眼柔柔望他，接着是一个像他们和解那天一样温暖纯粹的笑容。

“都可以，Dante，随你高兴。”

天啊，杀了我吧，维吉尔竟然用他叫床的声音在跟他说话——好吧，他没听过维吉尔在床上什么声音，总之比他平时温柔100倍！不，1000倍！

V听起来心情很好，话说他刚把尤里曾打趴，他就在这附近应该听到了吧？这事不关己的态度是怎样……泡个温泉就岁月静好世界与他无关了？

“你介意我也泡进来吗？”不对，他刚才想说什么来的？

V犹豫了一下，“只要你别——”

没等他说完，但丁已经跳进来了——他连衣服都不脱，溅了V满头满脸——他也不想这么幼稚的，实在是气氛太奇怪了，刚才V望他的眼神甚至让他想起了发情时的尼禄，这太可怕了，他一定是疯了。

你清醒一点，如果你对他做了什么，清醒回来的维吉尔和尼禄能弄死你，但丁默默告诫着自己。

V在但丁跳进来后用叫床似的声音轻轻说了声“Fuck”，但丁的背脊都下意识僵硬了，在他犹豫着现在逃跑合不合适时，V甩了他一脸水。但丁抹脸定睛一看，V好像不是故意的，他就一直在甩他那过长的刘海，甩了半天也没能弄开。他为什么不用手呢？但丁发现他一直揪着温泉池边的一株野草，用双手就这么死攥着，像是不会游泳的人紧搂着游泳圈一样。

维吉尔竟然因为惧怕溺水而照顾不了他装逼的造型了，这真的太搞笑了……但丁忍不住恶作剧起来，他掰开V的手指打算把野草抽走。V终于着急了，他一边骂一边抢，现在的他抢不过但丁，还是被他抢走了，然后他一个趔趄沉了下去。

但丁也不去捞，最近维吉尔太欠了，他有心多教训他。只是半天没见他冒出来，他有点不耐烦了。“喂，大小姐，是不是还要我给你来个人工呼吸？”

太平静了，就在但丁想拔刀管他三七二十一砍到维吉尔出来，他的身后突然贴上了一片凉软，V抱住他在扒他的衣服，他简直是在他耳边吹气：“该死的，我叫你别穿着衣服跳进来，你这个蠢货脏东西。”

“……我自己来，我自己……”

“闭嘴，再让你弄水到我头上？想得美。”V把他抱得更紧了，但丁就觉得他的肌肤该死的柔软，而且他下面贴着他大腿的感觉也很不错……

我错了老哥，你别这样，这真的要出事……但丁头都大了，又不敢太大劲挣开此时弱不禁风的哥哥，只好任由他将自己扒光。

V还想像小时候那样扒掉他的内裤（因为但丁不爱换），但丁却死不撒手了，不是他介意什么的，只是他现在下面的情况很暴躁，让V发现了他可不知道会发生什么。“可以了！别动，这条我刚换的！”

“你湿着不难受吗”V扔给他一个看白痴的眼神。“这样就可以，谢谢。”但丁紧了紧内裤头，这勒得他老二有点疼，不过没关系。喔这真的太烦了，V满头湿漉漉的样子活像他小时候挺喜欢的海狮，他简直忍不住想去蹭他，要不他说点什么让维吉尔插他两刀吧，说点什么——

“你最近很紧张，到底怎么了？”但丁总算想起他的正题了。

“……是什么让你这样想？”V有些诧异，为但丁其实比他想象的要更懂他。

“虽然你一向比较敏感，又爱上纲上线的乱膈应人，但起码都是有理有据的……你不会乱发脾气。最近有点太刺激了……我惹你了？还是？”

V沉默得太久了，这让但丁的心沉了下去。他以为他的哥哥不好意思跟他谈心，所以傲娇地派自己的恶魔面把自己弄到这儿来（从尤里曾答应换个地方打架以及变小来看，他还在意着他们的家不想弄塌房子，这代表他和V的意识相连，他不是当初的尤里曾了），然后让自己毫无防备的人性面来，假装不是自己在和他撒娇，最后他们就可以解开心结——是他太乐观了吗？

“Dante，你总是这么天真，有时候我还挺羡慕你的。”

他要怎么说？维吉尔喜欢他，可是他听到某个明明是义无反顾追着自己下魔界，他以为完全属于他的人在梦里叫了他儿子的名字，这让维吉尔疯狂了——这个该死的夺走了母亲的爱导致了自己扭曲的一生还不够的家伙，本来他来代替母亲爱他也可以，他却更喜欢尼禄。为什么他只能是第二位？为什么他永远是第二位？他受够了！所以他决定亲自回来解决这件事。

维吉尔心里的尤里曾现在因为他的影响已经有了感情，但这感情更多是负面情绪，是仇恨与力量的饵食，是得不到就毁掉的欲望，是想把他爱的人通通做掉吃掉让他们永远无法逃离自己的冰恋。V——也就是他的人性面为了压抑住自己这股暴虐已经疲惫不堪了，他拼尽全力才能将维吉尔压在了一个微妙的状态——即既能满足尤里曾的施虐欲（虽然是杯水车薪），又不致于跟他们彻底翻脸，像个孩子执着于无休止的恶作剧那样——现在的维吉尔情绪起伏时大概只有十五六岁的心智，也就是大部分时候是尤里曾在作怪，而他负责收拾残局。他们争夺着这副身体，一个负责守护自尊，一个负责守住维吉尔的爱和家人，由于但丁就是boss，所以就连V也无法阻止尤里曾对但丁的怨恨——或者说，因为有爱在，他认为这也是爱的一种方式。只要但丁不离开，他也能从尤里曾极端的方式里得到些什么。

不过和尤里曾不同，他不会否定自己的另一面，他认为他那一面也同样重要，那也是由爱而生，是他热烈的真爱。只不过形式不同。他相信自己能克服一切，最终找到更好的方式过他喜欢的生活。

“打哑谜如果能解决问题就好了。”但丁有些气丧，为他哥那举世无双的脾气——一如既往的，不管是走投无路，还是他最脆弱的一面也仍不愿意坦然地依靠他（瞧瞧，那会他也一直不太信他，一直粘着尼禄。虽然事实也是他哥永远是对的，这让但丁很挫败）。他想起了那会V义无反顾奔向U，他差点以为他要自裁的时刻。他还要耍他几次才够？什么时候他才能稍微信任他一点？他以为家人是拿来干嘛的？

不过就算再委屈，但丁也不会表现出来就是了，他可不想表现得像个一厢情愿的单恋者。“你到底有什么不满，直说不行吗？我们都几岁了，维吉尔？”他只能装作若无其事，假装自己是位苦逼的人民教师。

“这次你帮不了我。”这是他自己的战争，人最大的敌人是自己，对维吉尔来说也是一项新鲜有趣的挑战——维吉尔认为，谈恋爱是自己一个人的战争，而且他的逻辑好像没有问题的样子。

“好吧，但至少答应我……别玩弄尼禄，有什么冲我来，求你？”

尼禄，又是尼禄，这种时候，他们都裸裎相见了，他竟然还想着尼禄。尤里曾几乎是一瞬间就回到了他的体内，黑暗的痛苦使V心神大乱，他只来得及压住自己的杀意守住最后的底线，那些疯狂的情绪在他的善恶之争下再次化成了孩子般无邪而纯粹的恶意，扭曲的笑容失控地出现在他脸上。

“我偏要玩弄他，你又能把我怎样？”

但丁以雷霆之势扼住了他的咽喉，恶魔猎人的耐心终于告罄了，他只不过是想和家人好好在一起，他是真的关心他们，而维吉尔却总是在耍他。他已经受够了，不管是维吉尔还是像个傻逼一样总是怀抱着不切希望的自己。看来跟维吉尔沟通什么的这辈子是不可能的，他就是欠收拾，作为他唯一的弟弟他有责任成全他，不是吗？

没等但丁想好怎么收拾细皮嫩肉的V，两道寒光骤然向背而来，但丁因为来者的气怔了一下——两把不同以往、硕大的幻影刀霎时把他插透，几乎同时面上挨了一拳——这一拳比他哥的还沉。双眼发蒙的但丁心里的答案呼之欲出之际，那个答案开口了，他的愤怒犹如实质，比任何一招都致命。

“但丁，混蛋！你想对V做什么？！”

为什么尼禄会出现在这里？而且他什么时候学会幻影剑……不，刀了？但丁还没理清一切，就看到尼禄直接下水把V抱上来，并拾起他仓促丢下的浴巾把V整个罩住，像对待情人那样替他捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，露出V小鹿般无辜迷蒙的眼，尼禄几乎听到自己心碎的声音。

“我没事的。Nero，你怎么来了？”

“你叫我给你半个小时，我已经等了四十分钟了，太久了我有点担心，而且你忘了拿浴巾，真不像你……fuck，你先等等。”

他转过身，以保护者的姿态挡在V面前，同时面色不善地瞪视着但丁。

光着身子……还掐住V……这场景尼禄都快喷鼻血了，他现在真的要疯了。混蛋但丁，有维吉尔和他还不够，连他的V也不放过吗？父亲果然是对的，但丁根本是个变态，只要是男人他都可以的吧？只不过搞亲人对他来说更刺激而已吧？！尼禄不受控制地把事情往最坏想，他需要他妈的解释！

幻影刀没有消散，但丁也没有去拍散它，就这么任血潺潺流着，好像他心里的眼泪。他默默望着他俩，心里的醋坛子碎得不能再碎了，原来他真的这么喜欢V。太好了，维吉尔和尼禄，V和尼禄，他们相亲相爱，动不动就可以为了彼此插他两刀赏他巴掌，还有他什么事？

于是但丁嗤笑一声，衣服也不要了，就这么化成真魔人飞走了。临走前，他看到尼禄身后的V弯起了恶魔般好看的弧度，胜利者的笑容充满了嘲讽和轻蔑，果然还是原来的配方熟悉的味道——该死的维吉尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想看看官方小说找点写V的灵感再写 但是我前天就把这些脑补出来自己乐不可支 没办法就先写了  
> 维吉尔一通操作猛如虎，DN直接崩盘了 而且尼禄简直是倾家荡产底裤都没留-，-到底三人的感情会何去何从呢 尽情期待……


	4. 真正的四人混邪？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我有点玩疯了……哈哈哈

半魔优秀的视力让尼禄看到了在月光下黯淡的但丁的冷笑，这使他过热的大脑瞬间冷却。他马上就后悔了——但丁不是会逃避的类型，假设他真对V有什么，他应该会干脆利落地应战以争主权。可是那刺眼的嘲笑分明是针对他的。尼禄只感觉到一阵眩晕般来自心口的刺痛，这使他发疯地追上去，想抓住但丁跟他解释些什么。

V在尼禄追上去的瞬间就变回了维吉尔，两个半魔的身影转瞬就从他灰蓝色的眸里消失，他没什么兴趣般地转身，仿佛已经完成任务下台的演员一样随着阎魔刀划开的空间闭幕而去。

果然在这里。

推开厨房的瞬间就感觉到了那股熟悉的能量波动，维吉尔勾起了嘴角。他第一次看到这个厨房的露天阳台时，就直觉觉得但丁会喜欢这份特别。

他走路本就没声音，这会更像一只潜伏在黑夜中伺机而动的豹，正在接近他的猎物。凑近那个瘫在一张能坐下一人半的老虎椅上的身影时，他愣住了——冰凉的月光下，某人全裸的肌肉散发着幽幽暗暗的光，一张看起来根本只有装饰作用的披巾堪堪盖住他的脚裸，看起来是他翻身翻掉的。

维吉尔想了想，又划开空间跑了。

等他再次回来时，手上拿着但丁落下的衣物，它们看起来是干的，也不知道维吉尔对它们做了些什么。他把那些衣物慢慢叠好放在一边的茶几上，然后看了一眼但丁睡死还没心没肺打起呼噜的脸，眼里闪过一丝仿佛决心赴死的光，终于还是凑过去拾起他脚下的披巾——这个动作让他差点蹭到但丁身上某个少儿不宜的地方，他嫌弃地撇开眼光，飞速把披巾扔在但丁身上。

大概是充满皱褶的东西会让维吉尔本能地抓狂，他还是过去扯平了，此时他的眸里倒有几分罕见的温柔，因为他正遵循记忆中母亲给他们掖被角的姿势给但丁掖着。完成之后，弯腰的他没有离开，而是顺势单脚支在沙发上，以一个低头就能碰到他弟弟的鼻尖的姿势俯在他身上。

他凝注着但丁上下起伏的喉结，咽了咽口水。

几秒钟后，维吉尔站了起来，熟悉的但丁专属嫌弃复现在他脸上，眼里还含了几分不能就这么勒死他的遗憾。

“不着急，什么时候都能做。”维吉尔想，“今天干得不错，得注意猎物的心理承受状态，不能一下逼太紧。”

我还有事。

维吉尔熟练地消失在黑洞中。

尼禄一直追进了森林深处，在但丁的特意为之下，他根本没想过那位会在其它地方的可能性。此刻他困在重重叠叠根本搞不清东南西北的森林里，第N次看到自己做过的路标，受不了地骂了声雪特。

晚上没有吃多少东西，因长时间飞行搜寻而急剧消耗的体能，加之剧烈的情绪起伏消退后，他的肚子完全有理由在此时任性。肚子愚蠢的叫声使他更恼火了，随便踢了一脚大树，大树应声朝他拜服，溅起的灰尘报恩般呼在他的脸上，呛得他什么文明词汇都轮了一遍。

尼禄抹了抹灰头土脸，放弃般蹲了下来，他望了望天——好极了，连月亮都抛弃他了，一颗星星可可怜怜挂在太远的地方，简直跟他似的。他只好垂下眼去望黑漆漆的树林，死马当活马医地希望他所谓的直觉下一次能蒙对路。不过多时，远处一点光印入他眸，细一看，原来是一只渐渐朝他飞来的萤火虫。往常他不是忙着狩猎，就是在狩猎的路上，特别是晚上等目标，他从来没有闲情去赏夜，要不也是沾床就睡或者打游戏。眼下无事可做，有只虫子看看也是好的，聊胜于无。但丁躲房东的技术高超——呵，上次他跟维吉尔跳下魔界，丢下一堆账单让他们继承的好事他还记着呢。总之他要有意躲他，他能找到才有鬼。

但丁。

无端端地，关于萤火虫的故事冰凉凉刺入他心，他和但丁的关系不正是和这萤火虫一样美丽而短命么？

尼禄自嘲地摇了摇头，干脆就这么躺了下来。萤火虫似懂得他的心情一般在他眼前以一种特别的方式飘来荡去，它安静地陪伴让尼禄的心静了下来。好像但丁一如既往若有似无的温柔。

但丁。

尼禄闭上了眼睛，紧蹙的眉头泄露了他苦闷的情绪，四下无人，他没有必要想方设法掩饰自己的情绪，他真的很轻松，可是。

但丁。

他的脑海在循环刚才但丁受创以后的表情，像坏掉的录音机一样摧残着他的意识层。许许多多不由自主的想法和分析制造了各种噩梦来折磨他，最终叠出可能会失去但丁的铮铮结论。由此带来的痛苦层层叠叠不断冲击着他的心防，胸口沉到这个七尺男儿几乎想要捅自己一刀，把里面仿佛叫嚣着在撕扯着他灵魂的恶灵放出来。

他真的掏出了刀。

唤出了一把幻影刀对准自己，尼禄像是看情人一样凝睇着它冰冷的蓝色光芒。

但丁闻到他的血腥味，一定会出来的。他想。操控着幻影刀向自己刺下。

玉石俱焚之际，一个人凭空出现拍散了那把刀，尼禄还没反应过来就跌入了一个冰凉的怀抱，他嗅到对方熟悉的体香，那股像腐朽潮湿的香木一般压人又迷人的味道世上仅一人拥有。

“Ver……”尼禄不确定地叫了一半，是V小狗鬃毛般柔顺的微翘黑发没错，可是为什么他散发着维吉尔的味道呢？他明明记得V身上只有一股如同初生婴儿的奶香，跟维吉尔那只可远观不可亵玩的高贵气息完全不一样的，那是让人忍不住要啃一口的乳酪一样甜腻的清香。

“Nero，你在干什么？”V紧紧地扣着他的肩膀，水绿色的凤眼里似乎有毒液在其中流转，凌厉的煞气像毒蛇一般拷住了他。

天，这眼神也跟他老爸一样，今晚的V怎么这么奇怪？他感觉如果他拿不出一个合理解释，对方肯定满足他，扎得比他自己还狠。而他也并不想被V当成神经病。

“我……我饿了，想从自己身上割块肉？”好吧，他食人魔汉尼拔看多了，这借口烂透了（而且就算是汉尼拔也没疯到要吃自己的肉）。

神奇的是，他不但没收到对方的谴责，V甚至还煞有介事地思考了一下，然后他抽出阎魔刀，就在尼禄以为他要给他“帮忙”，下意识做了个回护的姿势时，滚烫的液体喷了尼禄一身，尼禄目怔口呆地站在那儿，犹如牛奶般醇厚的血液顺着他的眉毛流进他的嘴巴，他下意识眨巴了一下嘴，咽了一口。

V把自己的手斩断了，断面像机器切割出来的牛肉块一样平滑，好像这条手里根本没有骨头一样，一如维吉尔当初送他那一斩一样漂亮。

V把他吞食血液的动作当作他喜欢，他的断臂处很快又生出了一条完整的新手，V用那条新生的手接过像刚抓上岸的鲜鱼一样还在垂死挣动着五指的手——好像它真的是一条鱼一样；然后他用阎魔刀挑起地上到处都是的素材搭建了一个干柴堆，并利用快速斩击出的火花起了火，最后把那条手串在树枝上烤，肉香跟别的肉没啥两样。

尼禄不可置信地看着这一幕，满脑子在想自己是不是饿疯了还是在做梦，没等他得出结论，V淡淡地开口了。

“别露出一副蠢相，孩子。我在魔界实在没得吃的时候，全身上下，除了脑子我都试过……还是你比较想吃脑子？”火光下V的眼睛里好像住着恶鬼一般，随意地将自己的断手翻了个面，“我还挺好奇自己的脑子是什么味道，要不你来动手？”

是吗？原来自己的身体是半魔的储备粮吗？这是魔界什么魔魔都知道的常识吗？！尼禄震撼了，他简直脑补不出来维吉尔过过的日子，怪不得他长得这样鲜嫩年轻……不对不对，吃自己的肉难道会变漂亮吗？……槽点太多尼禄一时不知道从哪里吐起，只好默默地坐了下来。

尼禄知道维吉尔不喜欢别人同情他，所以他不打算提他过去的事情。他尽可能用普通的眼光看待这件事，劝妮可少吸点烟一般的语气说，“你没有必要为了我这样做的。”

V笑了笑，没说话。

尼禄一直瞅着火光下V柔软得如同天使般的侧颜，眼中渐渐积蓄了一股他自己也不知道的风暴，过度饱胀的情绪充塞着他的胸膛，叫他再也坐不住。

“V……我有话跟你说。”

“好了，这个我可以保证外焦里嫩，吃吧。”V把那条烤得跟酱猪蹄一样香的手递给他，尼禄接过来颤抖地插在一边，想着回去要把这玩意做成腊肉放在瓶子里供起来。转回身的时候V已经站起来了，他居高临下地俯视他，尼禄从中感到了一股不可言说的压力——V从来没有像维吉尔一样对他释放这种威压。因为困惑和不甘，他没有站起来，只是保持着仰望的姿势倔强地回望他。两人僵持了一会。

“你为什么对我这么好？”尼禄问。

“我也有话跟你说，Nero，你该长大了。”V斩钉截铁地截断他。

“什么意思？”尼禄这下子就像被掐住脖子的公鸡一样了，不要……不要……不要连你也！

如果V接下来要说出他不想听的，他觉得自己真的会揍他——他暂时干不过维吉尔，也打不过但丁，但是V？他可没有资格招惹他。

“你以为你是什么，一个需要老爸24小时监控的婴儿？维吉尔要你干什么，你就真的照做？”V连珠炮般射出一串话，皱起他那同样过分秀丽的眉毛呵斥道，“你让我很失望。”

“不……不是，V，你听我解释，”尼禄急得眼泪都要冒出来了，他忙拽住对方的手，不顾对方的挣扎，他死抓不放，怎么可能放。“我爸好像真的很怕我们家断子绝孙，我只是没拒绝他，没有答应他啊。”再说了，他不还是另一个你吗！我以为……他至少代表你一些潜意识的想法吧？尼禄没敢说完，他怕V真的承认。

“你不敢拒绝他吧。”V露出嘲笑的神色，“或者说，他其实是你的菜？”

“怎么可能啊！”尼禄忍不住大喊起来，“我喜欢的是……！”

“如果喜欢但丁，就自己争取。”V不耐烦地挥开他的手，“畏畏缩缩的一点也不像你，你根本只是借维吉尔想逃避自己的感觉，这样你就不用为了但丁执着于维吉尔而烦恼，哪怕他们根本八字还没有一撇。你居然逃避战斗，真是难看。”

“我……”尼禄没法否认这个，此时如果再说下去，好像哪里都不对了。

尼禄陷入了沉默，他在试图理清这一天发生的事，企图从中找到一个可以让V满意的回答。

但丁扔下我，但是V来接我，他还为我砍手……好像维吉尔其实一直想这么做一样。啊不是，V不是维吉尔，维吉尔不可能会这么感性的。这么说，这只是个巧合。

这也太难了，V要我反抗维吉尔，可是他自己跟维吉尔用同一副身体，甚至还做出了相似的还债行为，这让人怎么讨厌呢？

尼禄的神色因而阴晴不定，半晌，他叹了一口气。“你说得对，可能维吉尔是我的菜吧。”

这下两个人都沉默了。

尼禄其实一直偷偷观察着V的神色，他想从中找到些破绽，打破他们四个人这种混乱的僵局的破绽。

说真的，他们四个人（就算是四个吧）中只要有一对成了，其它都会不攻自破，事情就很好收场了。但他实在不愿意丢下V和但丁二人世界，但丁不会愿意丢下维吉尔和他二人世界，维吉尔不会同意他和但丁二人世界。并且维吉尔唯独在这方面正常得过分，他似乎觉得他们三个人应该各自成家，为了维系家族血脉和荣耀而努力下崽，培养出新的继承人以维护父亲的神话，他们三个应该以普通家人的身份永远在一起……这也很可能是他莫名其妙把已经拐走的但丁带回来，还单独约他去旅游培养感情的原因。他其实本来也是这么想的。反正他的骄傲不允许但丁心里把维吉尔排第一位，所以他又怎么拒绝维吉尔那看起来安全又完美的提议呢。

总之，尼禄自以为已经理清、起码也是大致掌握了他们一家子人目前的感情状态，现在只剩下V怎么想了。V总是不甘寂寞地从维吉尔身体里跑出来——所以他当初这么拼命地回去到底是造什么来着？他到底想要什么呢？

V在某些地方很像姬莉叶，他体贴又充满智慧，总是能知道他想听什么，一如太阳一般温暖又高贵；就算他生气，也是可爱的，为人好的。不像维吉尔和但丁那样充满控制欲，随心所欲地玩弄人。尼禄得承认如果他先遇到的是V，他肯定不会去招惹但丁这家伙的。但丁等级太高，他根本把不住。V就不同了，V身上有一股特质……他像母亲的胎盘一样完整地罩着你（原谅他文化水平有限，实在想不出更恰当的比喻了），却从不跟你索取什么，他简直是什么天上的女神下凡一样。总之，姬莉叶走后，他心目中最接近女神的人就是V了。何况看看他，那蝉翼般颤动的、又长又翘的睫毛，他总是妄想被V这只睫毛精哪天娇嗔地拿睫毛戳他痒痒的场景；那美得跟什么破碎的彩绘玻璃般的眼睛里装着他，让他联想到封在绿色琥珀里的标本，他可不是被V给封住了么；还有那圣母像一般端庄秀丽的鼻子，楚楚可怜的巴掌大的尖脸，配上那薄凉的、让人觉得应该注意保暖的唇，一股如初冬凉景般病弱残破的美感油然而生。最引人注意的是他那天鹅般纤细优雅的脖子，喔，这脖子，他感觉他一只手就能牢牢握住，就像捏着小白兔那样，可太可爱了……！更不要提他的身材呀细腿呀还有那酷毙了的一身受诅咒般的纹身、配饰以及骚爆了的绑绳无袖皮衣，嚯，他还穿着双对他来说过于偏大的黑色罗马凉拖，走路的时候就像什么节奏一样一拖一拖地敲在人心上；悠然无害的外表下，一股如同森林中的迷雾一般缠绕着别人的诡谲气场从他凉拖的节奏里幽幽辐射出。仿佛他本身只是一个铭刻着无尽故事的人形古董，总之就不像个存在于世的活人。

他或许不如姬莉叶那样纯洁大方，让人充满安全感，但他自有一股奇特的魅力，让人不自觉沉溺其中。

V没有注意到尼禄过热的眼神，他完全陷入了一种自虐般的混乱中，如果现在是白天，尼禄就可以看到他浑身上下的纹身正在隐隐冒着黑气，V快压不住了。

全都乱了。

V把尤里曾藏在纹身里（这就是为什么他在泡温泉的时候浑身那么奶白光亮的原因，他那象征蒙德斯刻下的三道伤痕早就被但丁打碎了，现在的纹身是尤里曾，只是习惯了纹身的存在所以顺便填上，把尤里曾放出去的话，他的纹身就会消失，并且他身上维吉尔的气息也会发生变异，比如体香不同，性格上也会稍微弱势一些），他现在只想提前变回维吉尔把尼禄这个不肖子孙打醒，但是那样他的计划怎么办呢？

维吉尔是打算把但丁和尼禄的关系斩断，利用V说话无所顾忌的特性去离间他们，确实需要尼禄对自己的依赖，尼禄爱V是计划内的事，他必须钓住他。可是，尼禄居然为了维吉尔而选择放弃他和但丁……

也就是说，即使他现在拿完全版的自己制造的梗怒刷了一发好感，手也赔进去了（顺带一提魔界吃自己的故事是随口胡诌的，他是即兴发挥）再按照计划玩个永别，尼禄也不会为了赎回他而听从于维吉尔乖乖跟女人结婚，因为他有维吉尔就够了……

他本来只是学电视装一下吃醋来着……

我没有魅力吗？V郁闷地想，他还以为这张脸比较好钓人？


	5. 娃娃乌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者已经无法控制他寄几了，你们担待着点吧……

“V……你不讨厌我，是吧？维吉尔反正绝对不会答应我的……如果我们生米煮成熟饭，他也就认了吧？”

糟糕的台词。尼禄简直是精虫上脑了，都不知道他怎么说得出口——或者他故意这么说，逼V表态。他真是豁出去了。他已经输了但丁，维吉尔也不鸟他，他已经输不起了，再不行动，总觉得维吉尔真的哪天会抓个女人来强奸他的。到了那时候，他可一点选择权都没了。现在，就算V就此回不来，给维吉尔留下一道不可磨灭的伤痕也是好的。尼禄可以说是恶毒的这么想着——大概一个人被无望的情感逼迫折磨太久，都会有些疯狂。斯巴达家的半魔们表现更甚。

或者要不V拒绝他，他就这样彻底放弃，也不是不可以……不，尼禄真的没什么把握收手了，这里只有他们两个人，V又这么诱惑他，除非维吉尔回来，否则他做不到。

V在颤抖。

尼禄欣喜地握住他的盈盈双肩，对方没有反应，V仍然沉浸在自己的世界里眼角发红地颤动着，似乎忍受着极大的不可思议的情感冲击。尼禄把这当作是V认可他们的关系但内心纠结的表现。为了不让对方逃跑，他开始拥吻他，怜爱缱绻，用尽全力。

他把他推倒了，粗暴地扒着他的衣服，胡乱抚摸着，到了这里V都没什么反应，尽管他的眼里一丝欣喜都没有，甚至有扭曲的光芒挣扎着往外冒，但上头的尼禄已经什么都看不到了，V的乖巧给了他极大的勇气，他甚至觉得对方的眼神是隐忍欲望的正常表现，搞不好他看上去比他还狰狞呢。V这么美，脸怎么僵硬抽筋，尼禄的800米情人滤镜也只会觉得更加美。所以尼禄握着V那又白又细，简直要勾引他把它折断拆吃入腹珍藏般的美人鱼般的腿，就势把手指插进了V白面馍馍般的屁股里。

这一瞬间，他眼前的美人凭空消失了，等尼禄回过神的时候，世界末日降临到他身上，如果再给他一次机会，他发誓他宁可把自己阉了，也不会尝试动V一根毫毛的。

维吉尔不负众望地回归了，毫无防备的尼禄当然是被扎了个透心凉，他的大脑、脖颈、双手、两肋、双肾、两条腿和双膝各钉了一套（肉眼无解数量的）幻影剑，简直是再给他长多两双翅膀也飞不起来，何况这样的钉法连魔力都彻底凝滞了，变魔人完全成了奢望，身后的恶魔揪起尼禄的银色刘海，使额上插着两把幻影剑的尼禄像个断了头般的巫毒娃娃一样生生折了个不可思议的后仰弯度，尼禄都能听到自己颈椎和插在脖颈上的幻影剑摩擦出来的仿佛初经人事的处男般的惨叫了。他当然也随这痛苦发出了猛兽般的哭嚎。他与那位对视了。虽然他知道维吉尔不会原谅他的，但他还是尽可能想通过眼神表达自己的悔意。后者面无表情，看不出他在想什么。

维吉尔让他保持着这个姿势，然后维吉尔摸到他的腰侧，把他的皮带扯断了。

等等！这是什么意思？！尼禄完全看不懂剧情了，维吉尔好像逗弄他似的把阎魔刀从他的T恤下摆处伸进去，寸寸割开他的衣服，冰冷的刀刃划过他的胸肌，引起他一阵毛骨悚然的战栗。他饶有兴趣地观察着尼禄的表情，尼禄毫不怀疑他如果敢在此时发春，自己一定会瞬间变成一摊被五月雨彻底洗礼过的烂肉，明天可能还要麻烦但丁来玩拼图。深夜里幻影剑蓝蓝的幽光如同某种冰冷的邪恶般簇拥着他的主人，维吉尔的神情和记忆中那些沉溺非法实验的变态们重叠了，一股寒气从尼禄体内升腾，怎么看都觉得他是在审视自己身体上什么部位做成烤肉更香。特别是刚才V一番烤自己肉献给他的情势加深了这种恐怖。于是尼禄心底的企望变成了死得好看一点，起码不要恶心到但丁。

不过剧情还是超乎他的预料了。

也不知道是尼禄开花般鲜艳的样子勾起了某个怪物奇怪的性癖还是他央凂的目光稍微打动了他的父亲，维吉尔最终没有继续上演恐怖片而是选择了折中方案——去他妈见鬼的折中。他扒了他的裤头就这么插了进去，血液犹如淫水响起让尼禄发疯的节奏，最他妈绝的是这货还一边操着自己的儿子一边用校导主任般的语气说教。“看清楚我是谁，你这个混账小东西……小东西……”后面尾音变调，好像他有爽到。

尼禄说不好是什么感想，甚至连痛感也感觉不到，过载的情绪冲击让他的大脑因为自我保护而陷入了麻木。说起来从刚才开始，他就嗅不到自己的血腥味，难道他是在做梦吗？然后他转念一想，做梦应该不会意识到自己在做梦的吧？

尼禄以为已经结束了，剧情不可能比这更离谱了，但是接下来发生的事情再次刷新了他的下限，让他陷入更甚的绝望中。

但丁来了。

他默默地观看着他们的闹剧，脸上喜怒难料。尼禄简直羞愧到想自尽，他不可能向但丁呼救，哪怕维吉尔真的打算把他先奸后杀。何况他本来就是自作自受。这个混蛋要来为什么不早点来？为什么偏偏这个时候来？更过分的是，似乎知道尼禄的心情，维吉尔不再强迫他看自己，而是把他的颈椎掰到了但丁那边，对，硬掰的，咔擦一声，尼禄就像是被调整杆固定住的摄像机镜头，转向但丁。

这会他宁可去承受维吉尔的羞辱了，尼禄愤怒地想转回去，失败了，他只能眼睁睁注视着他心爱的但丁嘲讽般看他，像个充气娃娃一样被他老爸操得一摇一晃。

过了一会，但丁走过来，维吉尔因而停下了，尼禄也得以喘气，然后他看到但丁和维吉尔默默对视，在他几乎以为他们要打起来的时候，他们突然跟小别重逢胜新婚似的老夫老妻一样相视一笑，但丁低下身，与还插在他屁股里的维吉尔交换了一个响亮的湿吻。

“尼禄有我满足你吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔用行动回答了他，他从尼禄身体里退了出来，完全不管被钓在中途快死的儿子。“我真不知道你喜欢他什么。”维吉尔不屑地说，顺脚把试图抓住他脚的尼禄踹翻在地，然后用阎魔刀把后者本来就已内伤成渣的四肢唰唰砍下，再嫌吵般割掉了他被迫惨嚎的舌，唤出更多的小幻影剑堵住各处阻止它们再生。他彻底成了一个人彘。“你喜欢，送给你吧。”

但丁啧啧摇头，“喔，你剥夺了我强迫他的乐趣，这也太无聊了。不过，摆在我们的房间做装饰，好像还不错？”

“有道理。”维吉尔赞同道。

然后场景切到了但丁的房间，尼禄记得这个房间还是他推给但丁的，这个以浪漫不失惬意的粉黄和红褐色为主调，西班牙地中海风格的房间里到处是摩洛哥元素的恶魔工艺品，给人一种房间的主人必是个张牙舞爪又平易近人的衣冠禽兽的感觉。简直是为但丁这个人量身打造的。此刻他成为了这个房间里最抢眼的摆饰，封住他伤口的幻影剑也变成了但丁的红色，是但丁舍不得维吉尔累着，主动要求替换的。

尼禄被他们摆在一张有着超大靠背的红色油蜡皮制老虎椅上，尼禄还记得这个靠背令人赞不绝口的柔软触感，如果不是他们让他正对着他们的床，已经自暴自弃放弃思考的尼禄就这点上想谢他们全家。

原来这他妈才是主菜，尼禄以为自己可以死了，却偏没想到但丁还有办法治他。

刚开始但丁和维吉尔两个人似什么刚交往的LES似的欲拒还迎地推掇着对方，磨蹭了半天都停在脖子以上的节奏，如果要评分的话，大概以但丁领口的扣子掉了一颗算输掉一分，尼禄如果能出声的话，都想给他们喝倒彩了。

但是接下来他只想把眼珠子扣下来。

因为维吉尔忍无可忍的自捅了一刀，他看到维吉尔分出V和尤里曾，尤里曾变成了纹身缩回了V身上，诡异的纹身是如此的刺眼，曾经尼禄一度觉得这很性感，但当但丁似乎有着类似的感想，把他的熊手放在上面来回抚摸的时候，尼禄想把这象征力量的纹身给刨下来。

“喔，我亲爱的大小姐……”但丁捧着他哥的脸动情地说，他知道这意味着维吉尔的默许和动情，“你为什么总是这么害羞？虽然你这样也很可爱，但我还是想得到完整的你……变回来吧。”

尼禄也想说，求你了，变回来吧，他快疯了。

V和维吉尔不一样，他的情绪要直接得多，他注视着但丁的眼波柔情似水，尼禄能感觉到他对但丁的那仿佛蜜糖一般浓烈而黏稠的爱情，这本该是他的，尼禄悲伤地想。

“你嫌弃我，我走了。”V娇嗔道。

但丁拿他没办法般抱住了他，他知道再逼迫下去可能维吉尔就要羞怒而逃了，有半个老哥玩也不错。后来事情就顺利多了，毕竟身娇体柔易推倒这句简直是为V亲身打造的，但丁珍爱地舔着他的鲜肉老哥，从额头巨细无遗地舔到脚趾，比A片还浪漫黏腻，最后在V如同河豚般柔软的侧腹蹭来蹭去，V明显很受用，尼禄现在开始憎恨自己优秀的视力了，床单上湿了一大片，但丁的胡茬就这么爽吗？尼禄硬得头皮发麻，又气又恼，偏偏口不能言，只能发出自己也不想听见的可怜哼哼，只能闭嘴。他也不知道自己想被蹭还是想操V还是想把这两货都杀了，总之他整个人都不好了。

差不多后，但丁无法忍耐的直贯到底，V的娇喘简直是世上最美妙的呢喃，尼禄真的快要死了，他眼睁睁地看着但丁愉悦自如地出入那个贪婪的蜜穴，看着V被操得满面红霞，梨花带雨的样子，看着仿佛世界上只剩下他们两个人了似的缱绻深吻，看着V和但丁互吸肩脖，两个人发出陶醉的窒息的喘息，他们注视着彼此的目光越来越痴狂，就差没电死对方，最后V发狂地坐在但丁身上自己摇了起来，那架势像是不榨干他誓不罢休……

完事后，但丁把V的屁股拍得啪啪响，他赞赏地说：“果然还是维吉尔……差点死在你身上，坏蛋。”

V跟维吉尔似的捋了下凌乱的头发，甩出一个甜美的笑容以示骄傲，然后睨了一眼双眼无神不知死活的尼禄。

但丁跟着他望过去，“害，那里什么时候有只狗，我怎么没看到。”

V满意地笑了，他还骑在但丁身上，精液和淫水缓缓从他们仍然相连的下体往外淌，V感觉到体内的大但丁又要造了，但是他这幅身体不顶事，有点困了，于是他歪了歪头，想出了一个折中方案，天真无邪地，跟父母要糖吃般的小孩子撒娇的语气说。“我想看你操狗。”

但丁听闻兴奋的如同恶鬼一般的目光锁定了那个人彘。

尼禄被吓醒了。

他满头冷汗地跳了起来，发现自己四肢健在，没有什么红色幻影剑也没有但丁，什么都没有。这个房间明显是自己的，清爽的西班牙殖民复兴风格，各种优雅的淡暖色融洽相处，家具也都是兼顾实用与保暖，简洁大气为主，晨光刚好能晒到他坐在床边的脚裸。他站起来转了一圈，没有发现什么异常，最后他随手扯过一段装饰性的拼凑被套把房间里那个突兀的当初特地搬来的但丁同款红色老虎椅给盖住了，他暂时不想看到它。

这个噩梦实在是太搞了，尼禄坐在床上无语地扶着自己的额，开始回想他昨晚干了些什么会给自己搞出这么深的阴影。

实际上也没什么，那之后V只是说你累了需要休息，然后不由分说的把他丢进阎魔刀的空间，让他自己一个人滚回来。回到房间后他睡不着，便随便上了会网，大概是闲得蛋疼，他开始搜“斯巴达”这个关键字，企图让自己加深对家族荣誉感的认知，培养出维吉尔一样的家族荣誉感——好吧，坦白交代，主要是为了摆脱自己那没救的恋情。

搜着搜着不知道怎么就搜到小说去了，大家都懂的，外界对他们斯巴达家的八卦孜孜不倦，千百年来兴趣不减，似乎人类唯一的乐趣只剩下了扒他们家的CP艳闻，甚至还有传说蒙德斯是个女的，对斯巴达求而不得而恼羞成怒，斯巴达行踪不明后把这份爱转移到了他血脉相连的儿子身上，所以一直对维吉尔和但丁穷追不舍，他们甚至给她起了个名字叫“蒙德娜"，有人质疑让维吉尔突然喜当爹的尼禄就是维吉尔和蒙德娜生的（尼禄骂了声放屁），不然维吉尔这抛瓦怪的眼里如何能进女人？除非他是被强奸的……分析得头头是道。最后尼禄都差点信了。看了一晚上乱七八糟的文章，他的家族荣誉感不增反减，有种不想跟斯巴达扯上什么关系这太复杂了的感觉。

反正彻底也睡不着了，出于好奇，他随便点开了详细描写他们故事的小说，然后这随便一点就不得了了。比如在这篇文中他和维吉尔不知道咋地成一对了，很多感人的细节，让他印象最深的一段是因为他怕自己没用了被父亲抛弃，他战损四肢全断还求维吉尔操他*，写得那叫一个哀婉缠绵，凄美动人……尼禄竟然还看完了，因为他从中感受到了看鬼片相似的快感，抚了好久手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩才下去。然后他想，既然有维吉尔，会不会有V？结果没有，也是，外界没人知道V的存在，这让尼禄松了口气，起码V不会被恶搞了……尼禄于是偷摸摸搜了他和但丁的，然后他津津有味地看着自己被这样迫害那样迫害，维吉尔和但丁始终是一对，自己就是个万年败犬，还笑出了声（主要是维吉尔的床戏可把他逗坏了，在他看来，光是维吉尔被操就值得看下去）。

幸好我和V没人知道。尼禄想。他可以接受维吉尔和但丁在一起，无论是谁都觉得他们是天生一对，他也没想过插足，但是V是我的，这点他决不让步。尼禄这么想着，然后就睡着了。

……这些就是那个愚蠢的梦的全部素材了。尼禄感到头疼。以后还是别看乱七八糟的了，但丁才不会这么对他，就是维吉尔，也不可能做得这么绝啊，而且他才不会精虫上脑什么的呢！小说真是太可怕了，还有他珍藏的长得像V和但丁的两位主角的钙片，他终于下决心戒了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小标题和同人文的提梗致敬Beepaint大佬的维N文《娃娃屋》，心痛地瞄了好多遍还是有很多地方跳过不忍心看，但确实是一篇不可多得的戳得要老命的佳作。


	6. 今天是相亲的维吉尔

但丁是被太阳给亮醒的。  
  
对于一向睡到自然醒的但丁来说，这无疑是过度的热情；他睡起来的第一意识是恼火；是谁大白天的，在他保管用遮光帘盖得严严实实的房间里开了灯呢？  
  
结果迎接他的是拂面而过的寒风，和清新得有些过分的空气，但丁终于清醒了，他举目四望，恍然梦中，首先跃入眼帘的是笼在仙境般的晨雾中那墨黛色的群山茂林，然后是躲在蓝绿色的湖天一线中那不确定是月亮还是太阳的白色圆球。应该是太阳吧，毕竟天已经完全亮了，淡得几不可辨的橙色簇拥着它，像个剥了整皮的大橙子。  
  
橙子。饿了。找点吃的去。虽然想学艺术家那样偶尔赏个日出，但但丁很明显不是那块料，所以他站起来，推开了那扇大得离谱的透明玻璃门——等，为什么阳台后面是厨房？还是这么豪华的厨房？然后他才彻底想起来他现在在哪，以及昨天发生了什么。  
  
哦，对了，尼禄中了亿万大奖然后请他过来住，然后他们发生了这样那样……好吧实际上什么也没发生。总之在发现尼禄和V的奸情以后，他心烦随便找了个地方就睡了——事实上，他不记得自己房间位置在哪里了，也懒得在迷宫一样复杂的房子里找；那么从这房子外围连成一气的阳台里，寻一处自己喜欢的地方躺自然情理之中。  
  
但丁因此忘了他肚子饿的事情，因为他心情差到甚至都不想翻找尼禄跟他聊过的冰箱。  
  
凉飕飕的空气催促着他当务之急，虽然他经常裸着身子在自己屋子里转来转去，但这不代表他有户外裸奔的习惯；然后但丁看到了放在茶几上叠得整整齐齐的衣物。  
  
但丁一边穿，一边觉得诡异。首先他昨晚衣服扔到温泉边忘记拿走了这是肯定的；其次，这么整齐不可能是他干的，他刚收下来都不叠别说是穿过的了。翠西回来了？不对，翠西自从“那件事”以后就没来过他的房间了。再说她就是叠也是随手一折就给他扔进衣柜了；还是她实在看不下去，在他赶着去委托的时候才偶尔帮过他。一般情况下翠西只是动动嘴皮子，跟个老妈子一样念个不停，然后他没办法随手一折丢起来。  
  
这种一丝不苟的叠法让人想起……不，不可能，那么就是尼禄了，想不到这孩子还有点良心。说起来昨晚确实甩掉他了这是肯定的，这么说他凭着自己的执着找到这里吗?很像是尼禄会干的事……  
  
但丁没意识到他的脸上勾起了一抹微笑，前一秒还打算离家出走的他这就满足了。首先，昨晚那气氛他又不穿衣服确实容易引人误会，但是尼禄马上就追过来了，并且找不到他还一直找；想到那小可怜儿甚至在夜半的森林里迷路了半天，到了天亮才在阳台上发现他，还按捺着没叫醒他；委委屈屈地把他的衣服叠了又叠，忍耐着把它们摔到但丁脸上的冲动，最后还是隐忍着离开了的小模样；但丁就乐不可支。  
  
正当但丁的肚子对着空荡荡的冰箱失望地叫了一声时，厨房的门发出了一声不堪重负的巨响；但丁应声抬头，和一个意想不到的家伙对视了一眼，浑身的血液都反射性僵了须臾。  
  
维吉尔看了看厨房的门，但丁抱怨的声音如约而至：“你以为自己还是V呐？小点劲，这门卖了我可能都赔不起。”  
  
“你？你未免太看得起自己。”维吉尔轻笑一声，“若有万一，我会负责的。”  
  
“害，别闹，你要再去抢劫，就把你开除斯巴达家籍了啊，给老妈丢人。”但丁故意用虎背熊腰挡住他，一副你不给我买这个玩具我就不走的死小孩样。  
  
“你怎么知道我抢过……咳。”答案确实不难猜，但丁玩味地盯着他，他赶紧转移话题。“闪开，我赶时间。”  
  
“你的回答呢？”但丁歪歪头。  
  
“都答应你，蠢货。快闪开，耽误我约会弄死你。”  
  
“好好……等等，你说什么？！”但丁吃惊地盯着维吉尔的后脑勺。  
  
“约会！你说了约会这个词？嗯？！”  
  
这时但丁才注意到维吉尔一边手上还提着个水桶，而另一只手上夹着一本印着他看不懂的文字标题但很明显是本菜谱的书；随手把书甩到桌上，提出水桶里丰硕的大鱼，那鱼认人似的拍了但丁一脸水，显得但丁更傻了。  
  
“这次务必成功。”维吉尔望着这条鱼眯起了眼睛，但丁能感受到他赌咒般的决心。然后鱼被按在同样大得离谱的砧板上，被维吉尔一掌拍晕了。  
  
维吉尔比着阎魔刀煞有介事地摆弄着那条鱼，手法就像一位真正的日料大师一样。但丁看了一会没看出什么奇怪来，便顺手拍了拍维吉尔的屁股，配合着他的气势用小女生相似的腔调及动作鼓励道。“加油加油，期待你的胜利！”语毕转身开溜。  
  
其实但丁是想藉此举被维吉尔插一刀以确认自己不是在做梦来着，没想到维吉尔完全没理他，看起来完全沉浸在了他学厨的乐趣中，就像他以前沉浸在自己喜爱的书里、或者沉溺于抛瓦以及和他酣畅淋漓的厮斗中一样。这样的维吉尔让但丁有些痒痒的。害，跟一条鱼吃什么醋的想法让但丁打了个寒战。  
  
厨房出去就是餐厅，餐厅里乖乖坐着一个人，为什么用乖乖这个词，因为尼禄捧着书的场景可是十分罕见的。此时他双手伸直，抓着一本与他整个人的基调完全不搭嘎的财经杂志瘫在桌上，要不是他紧扣的手指看起来非常拼命，但丁都以为他躲在后面睡着了。这场景和他小学背课文时在与睡魔作激烈斗争的自己如出一辙。  
  
不过就算是小学的自己也没这么不像话啊。  
  
“书拿反了。”但丁实在忍不住了。  
  
“……我在练习，听说倒着看书有助于……培养视力。”尼禄夸张地叹了一口气，把那本杂志盖在自己脸上。  
  
“不想看就别看呗，干嘛呢，维吉尔给你布置了功课？”但丁从旁边颇具观赏性的金色铁架上随便拿起了一本，打开一看是一本世界级摄影作品集锦，不假思索地放回去，接下来不是图册就是摄影集，要不就是诗集，如此反复，但丁开始明白这些封面好看的书大概只是作为装饰性物品摆在这的；不过在这所房子里即使是装饰性物品它也具有你想探索就务必回馈你的高尚的消遣价值而已，一般情况下确实也衬这座别墅的主人吧。设计这些到头发丝，费尽心机想着如何取悦上流人士的人又怎么会想到它们最终会沦落到暴发户手里，被视为无用的垃圾呢。最后他和尼禄一样留下了一本看上去比较MAN的财经杂志，放在自己面前瞎翻。  
  
“你也拿反了。”尼禄笑了起来。  
  
但丁瞅了瞅他，也笑了。  
  
“你笑什么？”  
  
“你猜猜。”  
  
“嗯……我今天特别帅？”  
  
他不说还好，现在但丁开始正视他了。确实，尼禄今天十分难得的穿了一套黑西装加白衬衫，剪裁合度的华贵衣料非常显身材，特别是衬衣领口那故意撇掉的三颗纽扣露出的肌肉，线条绝美不说，还散发着健康圆润的光泽。一个红发卡撇了尼禄前额的一半银发上去，然而这斜分也挺适合他的；稚气又映着朝霞般的面庞，嫩得像块放了樱桃的奶油蛋糕。  
  
“是挺帅的。”  
  
但丁直率的话让尼禄羞红了脸，他在心底呐喊为什么你不吐槽啊啊啊啊，幸好但丁似乎没有想歪什么的，他神态自若的继续看杂志让尼禄轻松了不少。  
  
其实但丁怎么可能没想歪呢，他的心思当然全然不在什么杂志上，只不过即使尼禄再漂亮，但丁心里他也不再是猎物了；昨晚的事情，以及刚才还有现在感受到的温情让但丁下决心去维护他们家人的关系，而不是玩游戏那样找刺激，把一切搞得更乱。  
  
曾经但丁有着不管他怎么乱来都不会失去维吉尔和尼禄的想法；但昨天的事情敲醒了但丁，尼禄的底线在那，虽然很少见但尼禄是真的会跟他犟到底的类型。可能该说不愧是维吉尔的儿子吧。总之他和但丁到底不是一种人，说句不好听的，睡了翠西都比睡了尼禄要好收拾。而且还有一个很重要的原因——尼禄，他昨晚气走他后，他并没有留下来继续“安慰”V而是追着他，这么看来在尼禄心里，家人也比爱人重要；既然如此，就做他的家人好像也不吃亏。他不知道被留下的V心情如何，以维吉尔的自尊心来衡量的话想必够呛，虽然大小姐的脾气是比维吉尔好很多，但总归还是会伤心的吧。只要伤心的不是他一个人，但丁就觉得公平了——以前有人评价过他残酷，可能也有道理呢……  
  
“Dante。”维吉尔的声音从后面冒了出来，把但丁吓了一跳。等他回过神，维吉尔已经贴近他，以一个拥抱的姿势，在扯他的衣服。  
  
“等等等……你干嘛！”  
  
旧事重演了，但丁下意识去望对面，发现尼禄脸红着偷看他俩在他望过去时又赶紧撇开视线。怎么，难道是维吉尔就可以吗？但丁有点嗨起来了，在他像是欲拒还迎地挣扎中，维吉尔已经把他上半身剥光，开始扒他的裤头了。  
  
实际上在维吉尔半跪在他面前给他脱鞋的时候，但丁就觉得这件事太离谱，已经冷静下来了。维吉尔不会做没有目的的事情，能让他着急到懒得跟但丁解释或是威胁他而是自己上手把他当成尸体摆弄的事虽然不多但也不是没有，以前是他参加期盼已久但是必须双人合作的比赛强迫赖床的小但丁起来去参加的时候，他也干过类似的事情。以及感觉但丁的内裤太久没换，约好时间前来收送洗的衣服的人已经来了，但丁还不肯脱的时候他就会这样。虽然胁迫但丁洗内裤也不是不可以，但指望但丁洗干净有点天方夜谭，他也不愿意让妈妈特地洗但丁那肮脏的内裤，自己更不可能了，所以相比起来把但丁的内裤扒了这事还比较能忍受。而且维吉尔似乎有个恶趣味，他挺喜欢害羞着跟自己掰着手指头算计争执着自己内裤上一次换洗时间的弟弟的，那让他有一种身为哥哥持有特权的优越感。就跟他身为V时，特地跑到但丁面前提“维吉尔”这三个字看看他什么反应是一个道理*。  
  
然后果然，维吉尔不知道从哪里掏出一套看上去很华丽的衣服就往但丁身上套，但丁叹着气说：“我自己来吧。”穿衣服和脱衣服不一样，如果本人不配合，确实比较麻烦。维吉尔于是停手了坐在一边，在他严密的监视下，但丁不自在地穿着衣服。别的还好，只是因为他的衣服都是短袖，扣子也只有领口部分有几颗，为了不闷着他那比常人硕大的胸肌他也懒得扣；于是对于那种正儿八经从头扣到尾的衣服，他就很不擅长。终于在第五次衣服扣完还是对不齐的时候，但丁仰天长啸地瘫在椅子上一副我不干了的死相；维吉尔不耐烦地拍了下桌子，笑得前仰后合的尼禄立马焉了。他冲尼禄一横下巴，尼禄只好不情不愿地凑过去，与但丁那说不清什么意思的眼神僵持了一会；尼禄心一横伸出手，颤巍巍地替他扣好了扣子，还勒死他一样勒实了领带；附赠一个挑衅的眼神。他不知道他这娇嗔劲儿瞧着有多性感，跟电视上的辣妈少妇似的。要不是维吉尔在看着，但丁是真想咬上去了。  
  
看看看，看你个头！能把我看出朵花来吗？！尼禄在心底咒骂着从头到尾像盯着鸡腿的饿狗一样盯着他的但丁，但是与此同时，他又有点微妙的高兴，所以但丁才更欠操。  
  
“然后呢，到底我们家来了什么大人物能让我们维吉尔这么大动干戈？我发誓如果一会没看到大美女，我可是会生气的。”但丁此刻在忍受着维吉尔的X光扫描，在维吉尔盯着他的发型开始目光不善的时候，他赶紧用舌灿莲花这个天生技能堵住他的口。“害，让我保留点绿叶身份的象征！这样才能衬托你们两父子帅气逼人对吧！”  
  
这句话有效，维吉尔于是看向儿子，X光没有扫出不顺眼的地方；他冲尼禄笑了笑，尼禄都能感到父亲满意的骄傲，这让他不好意思地挠了挠头。  
  
厨房里传来叮的一声，看来是放在水波炉里的菜好了，维吉尔刚望过去，然后门铃声响起了。  
  
餐厅里有刹那的安静，第一个跳起来的是但丁。  
  
“我倒要看看迷住维吉尔的女神是何方神圣！”但丁不待维吉尔说什么就像脱缰的野狗一样窜了出去，大厅的门无风自动，连出去的人影儿都没有看到。  
  
他到底是打算把自己发射到哪里去啊？尼禄盯着但丁留下的一串红色残影嗫嚅着，他竟然好奇到用上了骗术师。其实这里就有打开山下大门的自动装置，犯不着亲自下去；不过看那架势，恐怕在他走到监控室那里之前他都已经接到那些女士了。  
  
维吉尔看着尼禄，确认再三没有问题，再次发出了决心般的呢喃：“这次务必成功。”  
  
尼禄赶紧拿起杂志挡住了他的视线，他真的有点受不了了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在鬼泣5前传漫画中，V本可以让代理人说明一切，却亲自跑到但丁面前，给自己拜托但丁做掉的恶魔冠名“维吉尔”以试探他的反应，但丁似乎认为这是一种玷污，气得差点魔人化。


	7. 好久不见

“怎么是你们啊……”

“这失望的口气是怎么回事？”

蕾蒂不满地凑过去贴近但丁，但丁退后一步，她笑着又贴上来，但丁又后退一步，蕾蒂干脆拿住了但丁的双肩，侧过头在他面上印下一吻，跟着在他耳边挑衅地吹气：“好久不见，亲爱的。”

但丁浑身都僵硬了，因为他感受到追上来的维吉尔和尼禄突如其来的寒气，前面还有翠西盯着他不满的目光，简直是前有狼后有虎，但丁求救的视线只好停在了翠西身边的妮可身上，然而后者似乎是觉得太有意思了，无视掉她偶像的尴尬，兴奋的四下张望着，仿佛在寻找哪有爆米花。

没想到维吉尔第一个凑了过去，蓝光一闪，他自然而然地隔开了蕾蒂和但丁，抓住蕾蒂的手机械性的上下摇摆——简直像蕾蒂调戏但丁那样强硬。冷淡又干燥的声音中却透着一股不同寻常的温柔：“见到你很荣幸，蕾蒂小姐。”

蕾蒂不知道怎么就跟对方握上手了，惊人的压力让她不得不稍微收敛自身来。“呃，你……你是？维吉尔吗？那个但丁哥哥？”

翠西的注意力就此从但丁身上转到维吉尔，她瞠大了一双美目，维吉尔与她对视了一眼，但很快便移开了，定到了妮可身上。他冲妮可点了点头，没待她反应，像只鬼一样闪到她身边，好像怕她拒绝一样迫不及待地摇了摇她的手，在妮可还没作出任何表示之前就放开了。“你好，妮可小姐。”

妮可嘴巴刚张开呢，维吉尔就回到了尼禄身边，他顺手拍了下儿子的屁股。“去，跟姑娘们打声招呼，要有礼貌。”

“哎呀爸……我们都老朋友了，这样好奇怪的。”尼禄忍不住抗议道。

“快去。”维吉尔命令道。

尼禄简直拿他没办法，只好硬着头皮，忍着大家想笑又不敢笑的注目礼，分别跟蕾蒂、妮可、翠西，甚至但丁都握了握手，松开手的时候但丁还调笑着挠了挠尼禄的手心，尼禄嗔怪地拍了他一下。

“嗯……总之就是，欢迎来到我新家，大家随意，不用客气。”尼禄挠了挠头，努力掩饰自己乖小孩身份被人发现的尴尬。

妮可真的快憋不住了，本来姬莉叶走了妮可还担心尼禄会像脱缰的野马一样谁也控制不住了，指不定一天没事干就破坏公物，或者心情不好就到处惹事呢，没想到姬莉叶走了倒来了尊大神，实在太有趣了。但是她也不敢笑，能把尼禄治成这样的大神，估计不太好伺候，还是不要招惹他为妙。

大家各有所思，都好奇地瞅着维吉尔，在这奇怪的气氛下就是但丁也莫名地保持了沉默，维吉尔偷偷戳着尼禄，尼禄似乎是打算把自己的后脑勺挠破，愣是没找到能说的台词——刻意让他跟人“聊点什么”反而让人不知道怎么聊好吗，最后是翠西先开的这个口。

“说起来，我一直以为尼禄是你私生子。”冲但丁这么说着，翠西却用眼角偷偷观察着维吉尔。

“拜托，我怎么没听你说过？原来这就是你拒绝和我约会的理由？”但丁似乎是想掩盖掉翠西的声音般夸张地提高了音调，同时一边冲她挤眉弄眼，一边去窥维吉尔的反应。

“首先，和你不能叫约会，只能叫小学生郊游。”但是翠西好像故意无视但丁似的转向蕾蒂，不依不饶道，“蕾蒂也是这么想的，是吧？”

“没错喔，你们长得也太像了。”

但丁头有点疼，翠西今天怎么这么倔强地要哪壶不开提哪壶呢，本来维吉尔父子感情就不太坚固，这不没事找事吗？

“难道只有我觉得尼禄像维吉尔？特别是年轻的时候。”

“只有你，你个脸盲。一点都不像啊。而且你和维吉尔居然长得也不像，听说你们是双胞胎？”翠西并没有见过维吉尔年轻时的样子，她认识的维吉尔只是一具在魔帝身边包裹得严严实实的黑骑士同款人偶。而她说这话时充满了莫名的攻击性，她的眼角也依然死死横着维吉尔，但后者一脸漠不关心，没有均出半分注意力给她。

蕾蒂注意到翠西的小情绪了，本想应和但丁的她顿了顿，随口赞同了她。

但丁这才想起来，年轻时维吉尔的长相和他确实是一样的，魔界洗礼后他才长歪了，但在他心里，尼禄就是和维吉尔一模一样的脸，维吉尔也没怎么变，他看他一如当初。有时候看着尼禄和老维吉尔，微妙的有种老少维吉尔都还在他身边的错觉。他得说，不管维吉尔怎么长歪好了，可能是关于他的噩梦做得太多了，以致于看到他也是自动上了年轻维吉尔滤镜，没感觉他变多少。但仔细一看，确实差距还是蛮大的。

但蕾蒂见过年轻时的维吉尔吧？看来她只记得自己年轻时，不记得维吉尔了……也难怪，毕竟她是看着自己到中年的，二十多年的交情还记不得就过分了，不然怕也是个脸盲。

等等，如果尼禄长得像我，维吉尔喜欢尼禄的话……但丁微妙地觉得有点意思了。

但丁果然是因为我长得像年轻时的维吉尔才重视我吗？只是因为长得像，他就可以为我做那么多？不……他也曾杀死过维吉尔，所以不是脸的问题，人品才是最重要的。尼禄陷入了哲学思考……但不管怎么说，他也算是长着但丁喜欢的脸吧？而且他现在比维吉尔年轻，这也可以算是优势吧……也不知道是继承了谁的没心肝，尼禄突然恶趣味了起来。

……确实，尼禄长得像年轻但丁，性格也像……如果能把尼禄挖过来代替但丁，好像也没问题。维吉尔想。然后迅速把这个想法踢了出去。不行，一个但丁已经够烦人了，再来一个他能烦死，耍不来耍不来。

“蕾蒂小姐好像很喜欢但丁。”维吉尔一句话差点把但丁给噎死，“那么现在，年轻版的‘但丁’在这里，你有没有兴趣考虑一下呢？”维吉尔对蕾蒂这么说着，向着尼禄作了个‘请’的手势。

蕾蒂一脸“惊呆了”的表情望向但丁，其他人也是一样。尼禄想找个地缝钻进去。

“哦呼，我的天。”翠西不知怎么露出了惊恼交加的神情，她直拍但丁，意思很明显，“快管管你哥”。但丁则疯狂摇头一副别问我我啥也不知道咱也不敢问咱也不敢说的羊癫疯状态。

“哦——”蕾蒂拉长了不知算是什么情绪的调调作缓冲，她瞅了瞅但丁，又瞅了瞅尼禄，发现没有人打算救她于水火，于是她决定不管不顾把这份恼羞成怒打出去。“维吉尔，你当我是什么人，出来卖的都没这么随便的吧？”

维吉尔不知道对方为什么生气了，他努力解析对方的话，也不知道出于什么样的脑回路，得出了他自以为是的结论。“原来是这样。那么，多少钱？”

“打住！”尼禄觉得自己实在不能再沉默了，他就是用脚趾头想出来的台词，都比维吉尔的像话。再让他那根本是从中世纪穿越过来的老爸说下去，还搞亲戚呢，怕是朋友都成仇人了。他赶紧一把扯过蕾蒂，一大串屁话出口成章：“是这样的我喜欢蕾蒂和妮可然后我爸看不下去了让我跟你们都处处选出最喜欢的然后就这样那样，事情就是这样了，我们一边玩儿去吧！”说完，扯过妮可；就这样一手蕾蒂，一手妮可，抱着她俩飞到了空中——可怜的孩子愣是被老爸逼出了半魔化，身体没变但是变出了逃跑用的翅膀，可见他想落荒而逃的欲望强烈到了什么程度。

维吉尔满意地看着这一幕，从他的眼神里，但丁读出了“不愧是我儿居然想出了这招带女孩们去看花，还挺浪漫的”之类的骄傲。但丁扶着额头真的不知道说什么好了，尼禄为难的样子他看不到吗？算了他是不指望维吉尔懂人情世故，不过逼得尼禄就这么把他们的目的全都说了这也太好笑了吧。假设真的要泡女人好了，哪有上去就这样打草惊蛇的，这跟相亲似的交往指望打动谁啊？

哎……亏他早上还怀疑维吉尔正常了……不知怎么有点小失望呢？本来还想着给维吉尔的恋情捣捣乱呢……这种有力无处使的感觉，让但丁好气又好笑。而且他现在都有点想吃爆米花了，不知道当尼禄告诉维吉尔两都吹了，他哥会是什么反应呢？

不……脑袋中闪过一些限制级血腥画面。不行，就算他们恋情不成功，我也得帮忙掩饰过去才行。但丁冷汗直冒地想。根据他对维吉尔的了解，只有他儿甩女人，没有女人甩他儿的，如果蕾蒂和妮可敢直言不讳地在维吉尔面前说什么看不上尼禄的话，特别是妮可！自视甚高，大概把自己儿子也看作是自己的一部分的维吉尔绝对会杀人的。就算不当着但丁面杀，肯定也会暗杀她然后装蒜的……抱歉现在的维吉尔真的完全有可能这么干，只要他还在乎但丁这个玩具的话……

但丁神情凝重地胡思乱想着，翠西的声音把他拉回了现实。

“但丁，我走了。”瞬间变得孤零零的翠西耸了耸肩。

“哈？你才来就要走？起码吃过饭吧，有什么急事吗？”但丁很不解，翠西虽然一向任性，但她不是不讲情理的类型，尤其她特地千里迢迢的过来了。没可能因为女人的嫉妒突然甩脸走人吧。

“你没看出来吗？我不知道哪里得罪你哥，他好像不太欢迎我。”翠西一脸漠然地说，“你们好不容易兄弟重聚，没可能为了一个女人反目的吧？一直以来你够照顾我了，也是时候了。我们有缘再见吧。”

“等等，翠西！”但丁叫着，想了想又刹住了脚步。只是没想到他去望维吉尔时，身旁掠过一道飓风，定睛一看，是维吉尔挡住了翠西。

“别走。”维吉尔说。

翠西歪了歪头，“我知道我长得像你妈，对你来说可能是亵渎，但……”翠西有些伤心地停顿了，“我又不是故意想长这样的。”说到这里，翠西不知道想到了什么把头撇开了。

维吉尔叹了一口气，拭去了翠西眼角的泪。“我知道。”

“那你讨厌我？”翠西不甘心地问道。对着其他人都好好的，唯独看到她就嫌弃地撇开视线，还唯独无视她没有跟她握手。听说维吉尔虽然厌恶恶魔但是更看不起弱小无力的人类，他也为自己有着神一般的恶魔力量而自豪。蕾蒂也就算了，她莫名其妙连手无缚鸡之力的妮可都不如了？

翠西不清楚自己这样生气算什么，可能是在但丁那里吃够了瘪然后和但丁相似的维吉尔也看不上她，戳到了她的自尊心吧。最重要的是，原因可能还是她长得像他们的母亲。她越发讨厌自己这张脸了。

“不是讨厌你。”维吉尔咂了咂嘴，“我只是……不知道怎么跟你说话。”

“不知道怎么跟我说话？”翠西奇怪地重复道，“你身为V的时候，跟我可没有交流障碍啊。”这一瞬间，翠西才发现自己想念那个孩子般依赖着她的V，虽然只有短短的时间，虽然她甚至没有给V留下什么好话，但她却怀念V把她当成姐姐般依赖的温情。从来没有人用那种纯情的眼神乞盼地望着她。那玩意儿叫爱，翠西很久以后才明白。可惜V只是某个人的错误产生的一串错误代码，那个错误消失以后，留下的只有悲伤的梦。而代表着V存在过的维吉尔对她这么冷酷无情，她一时难以忍受。此刻，她才恍然发现了自己生气的原因。

接着维吉尔就像个死人一样哑火了，实际上他是在从他那上个世纪的辞典里努力翻找能让翠西冷静下来的话。翠西终于受不了地叫道：“你还是个男人吗！要就要不要就不要，有那么难吗！”

“我要。”维吉尔马上说，“我要你留下来，可以吗？”

“你不讨厌我了？”

“我就没讨厌过你……我刚才只是想跟我儿媳妇握手，握手好像是比较疏远的礼仪。至于你，我还在想用什么礼仪比较合适。”

“那你想到了吗？”翠西挑挑眉。

“想到了。”

没等翠西再说什么，维吉尔按着她的肩，在她侧脸上啵了一口。

刚才蕾蒂是这么亲但丁的，而且好像小时候母亲也是这么亲他们的，这就是比较亲近的礼仪了吧。维吉尔想。


	8. 世界第一晚安吻

是夜。

翻来覆去睡不着，但丁终于说服自己滚出房间去散个心试试。冤家总是路窄，出门就碰上了最不想看到的家伙。

他失眠的罪魁祸首——维吉尔像一座山一样挡在了他面前，他往左他就右，他往右他就走左。两个人默不作声地把这个一般人最多十秒钟就切过的日常尴尬足足维持了一分钟，最后他俩甚至还用上了各自的瞬移又僵持了两分钟，跟特么半魔嗑药似的。但丁停了下来。

“你幼不幼稚？”

“这是我的台词。”

“这条路这么宽，你为什么非要跟我抢?”但丁不满地说。

“是你在跟我抢。”

得吧，没完没了了还，但丁揉了揉太阳穴，“你找我？”

“嗯。”维吉尔什么也没说就凑了过来，但丁皱眉推开他：“你去找尼禄，别找我。”

维吉尔突然掐住他的脖子，但丁也上火了，用了十足的力道去掐维吉尔的手，两个人仇人一样瞪着对方，都掐出颜色了愣是不放手，特别是但丁，眼看要被掐死一样。

维吉尔先松手了，但丁跟着也松了，但丁气喘吁吁道：“滚开，今天没心情。”

“我就想找你。”维吉尔把他按在墙上，看样子像是但丁如果逃跑就幻影剑耶稣伺候。“你要怎样才有心情？”

“怎样都没有。拜托你了放过我吧。你都有尼禄了还找我干嘛？”对了，还有翠西呢。他们还不赶紧上床，来他这混什么混，不就那个吗跟谁不是一样，反正翠西肯定会帮他这点小忙的。但丁完全不懂维吉尔这个时候来找他的用意。特别是在某人撇开他和尼禄处了一个月后，按理来说维吉尔应该不会再找他了才对。

“我没碰他。我就觉得你的好喝，给我吧。”维吉尔说着，脸就贴了过来，但丁想躲没躲开，他的舌头就伸了进来，两个人像恋人一样唇齿纠缠了一会，维吉尔退开，一丝粘液情色地挂在他嘴边，但丁想舔一舔，忍住了。

不过听到维吉尔说没有碰过尼禄，但丁不知道怎么心情好了点，他闷闷地说：“那你快点吧，被人看到了影响不好。”

“那就去你房间。”

这对话越来越奇怪了。但丁叹了一口气，刚想把维吉尔扯进房间，维吉尔似乎意犹未尽般又啃了他嘴角一口，但丁啧了一声，刚想还击他，一个身影就跃进他眼帘。

出现在楼梯转角的尼禄此时表情很尴尬，他站在那走也不是不走也不是，心里狂糙自己为什么要走这条路，他现在逃走会不会显得很狼狈，什么表情逃走比较合适，不对他为什么要逃，总之他快要爆炸了。

“哇噢~”蕾蒂从尼禄身后探出半个身子，脸上挂着暧昧的笑容，她挑了挑眉，“维吉尔和但丁……你们……啧啧啧，怪不得你想躲我了。原来是这样啊。我要去告诉翠西这个好消息！”

翠西！

但丁求救般看向维吉尔，两人迅速达成了共识——翠西某种意义上可是双子的女神。总之维吉尔上去了。但丁不明所以地看着他哥的背影，他打算怎么解释啊?

但丁看傻了。

维吉尔上去就把尼禄按住亲了响亮的一口，嘴对嘴的那种。完了拍了拍傻掉的儿子，煞有介事地说：“晚安吻。好梦，Nero。”

然后到蕾蒂，他跟亲翠西那样碰了一下她的脸，“晚安，女士。”

然后他站到一边，看但丁：“但丁，到你了。”

于是但丁就站到尼禄面前，尼禄眼睛瞪得也太大了吧，他都不好意思了。但是这是他哥的命令他可不能违抗啊！但丁这样说服着自己，按住想逃跑的尼禄就是一嘴。尼禄大概是已经死机了，摇摇晃晃地，都没有来得及感受一下蕾蒂接着主动勾住但丁来了个教科书式的法式舌吻的刺激。

“噢，刚才失礼了，不好意思。”蕾蒂似乎信以为真，以为斯巴达家族的日常就是这么热情的。她拉着尼禄蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。“快走吧尼禄，我想逛完这个房子呢，不转完我今晚睡不着了，陪我一下啦？我会让妮可准备夜宵补偿你的！噢……没事，没事，她这么大个人丢不了，一会我们再去找她。”

……

但丁目送着他们走远，松了一口气。不管是尼禄还是翠西，他都没做好心理准备啊。

然后他就被维吉尔发怒般地摁到墙上，但丁认命地闭上眼，维吉尔急不可耐地把头埋在他的肩颈处又舔又啃，意料中的酸疼麻痒从被咬处传来，但丁轻哼一声，手指就势插进了维吉尔的发间。那触感跟此时的维吉尔一样柔软得不可思议，撩拨心弦。吸血带来的与做爱相似的窒息感很快就卸下了但丁的理智，他情不自禁地摸到维吉尔的衬衫里，那片离天堂最近的地方。得到了蕴含着比任何恶魔都醇厚甜美的抛瓦的血液的维吉尔也是一样，他看起来完全上头了，双颊绯红，神态痴迷，像个婴儿一样吮吸着，渴求着，依赖着他。这一点都不维吉尔的温驯情态极大地取悦了但丁，简直将他迫到崩溃的边缘。而但丁不知不觉愈发粗暴地抚弄也恰到好处地挠到了维吉尔的痒处。这更像是一场情投意合的合奸。

差不多的时候，维吉尔抬起头来去追但丁的唇，但丁仿佛恭候多时般渴切地迎上，双唇相贴，激战般碾压，他们像是濒临高潮必要的仪式那样疯狂搜刮着对方的唾液。但丁超想把手指插进他屁股的，但理智还是制止了他，他解渴般不停揉捏着那手感极佳的腰肢，堪堪到臀线就摸回来，像是在维吉尔的边缘疯狂试探。到最后维吉尔受不了地把他咬出了血，但丁捏起维吉尔的下巴迷离地看他。沙哑的低沉调调里带着一丝一点都不但丁的虚幻般的脆弱，这很宝贵，攻击般的性感，对维吉尔来说。“Vergil……这样下去可不妙。”

“你想被插了吗，Dante？”维吉尔的眼神充满了侵略性的占有欲，毫无疑问如果但丁点头他就会赐予他。但丁当然被他的情绪点燃了——不管愿不愿意，他总是会被维吉尔牵着走的。他从来没有选择。维吉尔可以选择爱他或不爱他，他只能选择爱他就杀了他。维吉尔只给他这个。他也只有这个了。

歪头啐了一口血，但丁以同样甚至更甚的强烈到近乎嗜血的目光望回去：“如果你求我的话，我可以勉为其难插你。”他又不是吃素的，不可能什么都让他称心如意。如果被他拿住了命脉，他以后还有什么跟他谈条件，唯有这点绝对不行。他已经太宠他了，维吉尔得证明自己。用什么，就是这个。不然他是不会相信他的，一辈子也不。

如果你像我爱你一样爱我，那么让我剖开你吧。我想给你更多的痛楚，就像你给过我那样多。这样哪天你又变心了，我至少会记住你为我痛过的表情。而不是只有我；一厢情愿，自拉自唱，从头疼到尾。任何方面。

“操你。你找死。”维吉尔完全醒来了。他危险地眯起眼睛，似乎忍耐着天大的愤怒，颤了半天还是把但丁随手嵌进了墙里。要掐不掐地把手挂他脖子上。语气森冷：“趁我没改变主意，赶紧给我消失。”

“用完了就甩一边，这就是你整天挂在嘴边的礼仪哦。”但丁悠闲地抹了一把嘴角溢出的血，无不讽刺地望他。“继续啊，把这房子砸了，我好带翠西回家。”

“没有这回事。你到底在闹什么？”维吉尔不通人情世故，倒是对弟弟的情绪了如指掌。但丁有时很感激这个，但有时候也觉得麻烦，比如说现在。

“……你都和别人睡了。”你明明答应过我的。但丁的语气像是最心爱的玩具被人偷走了一样。靠，他本来不想说的。

“他是我儿子。”

“我还是你弟呢。”

“你这是……在吃醋？”维吉尔歪头，探究的视线扫得但丁火辣辣的。

“滚。没有这回事。”但丁焦躁地反驳道。不行，不能让维吉尔太得意了，不然这混蛋还不上天啊。

维吉尔不说话了，但丁暗自松了一口气，类似的安全对话他们似乎已经重复太多次，就像是刹车一样无聊但必要的例行公事。

“没有我这一个月，你都没喝尼禄的？”不过这一次有点不一样，但丁对这个问题格外在意，“你不难受吗?”

我只有见到你才会特别馋，不然其实吃什么都无所谓。这种话维吉尔不可能说出口，于是他就像个什么酒后乱性完了拔屌无情的狠角色一样无情地插了但丁一刀。不过这么说其实并不确切，因为他的气场更像是刚经历了一场捉奸在床的正主。

“我警告你少惦记尼禄，刚才你亲他的表情，呵。”维吉尔冷笑道。

“你这是在吃醋！”但丁抓住了重点，那得瑟劲儿好像维吉尔送他的不是一刀而是一支玫瑰一样。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔赏了他一个看傻逼的眼神。接着在但丁正想乘胜追击的时候，他像是突然想起了什么敛起了表情，但丁因而一顿，他犹豫地向但丁挥出一记。这一下让但丁始料未及。“比起这个……你跟翠西睡过了？”

炸锅了维吉尔！

我靠，你怎么不按理牌出牌啊！但丁立马就焉了。

但丁的沉默让维吉尔脸色沉了下来，他突然觉得没意思了，拔出他的阎魔刀转瞬不见了踪影。独留被开了一个洞的但丁一个趔趄跪倒在地上。

他顾不上站起来，低垂的脸看起来肃穆而茫然，像一具失了魂魄的空壳。

我没睡过，但是我不想告诉你。

但丁像所有临终之人那样想起了一些东西，尽管他的伤很快便会恢复。

“我不想再看到你吸那些恶心的玩意儿了，你饿的话，来吸我吧。”

在魔界的时候，但丁实在看不下去那种恶魔被维吉尔吸硬了之类的辣眼画面了，受不了地说着。

“这可是你说的，我不客气了。”维吉尔随手把恶魔撕成碎片，毫不犹豫地答应了。看来他也挺难的。

“等等……你得答应我件事。”俗话说趁火应打劫（不存在的），但丁搓着下巴打起了小九九。

“又不是我求你，凭什么要我跟你交换条件。”

“不要这么小气嘛。我都愿意当你的猎物了。”

大概是这句话效果形同于但丁承认自己是维吉尔的“奴隶”和“宠物”之类的意思，戳到了维吉尔的G点。这下他爽快多了。“你说，只要我办得到。”

“那么……给我个晚安吻吧，每天都要。”但丁补充道，“……包括回去以后。”

“你的意思是如果能从这里出去，我们还睡在一起？和小时候一样？”

“就是这个意思。”维吉尔这秒get让但丁嗨到不行。

“什么啊，不是理所当然的吗。”维吉尔会心一笑，“那么现在就开始吧。”

……

结果他大意了，忘了维吉尔的亲人不是只有他一个，这就有点悲剧。

至于维吉尔是怎么把晚安吻记成嘴对嘴的就不太清楚了，总之就一直将错就错了，反正感觉也不坏。现在但丁有点后悔了。

吸毒容易戒毒难，他得承认他有点上瘾了。他不想断绝这份温暖，但如果翠西和维吉尔在一起，毫无疑问不断都得断，这是个人都不可能接受的吧。这种有点过度的兄弟情……但是这确实只是兄弟情，但丁毫不怀疑这一点。

我跟他缺失了几十年，我们在拼命弥补，稍微有点过度也是没有办法的吧。但丁是这么想的。而且他也确实没法拒绝任何跟维吉尔增进感情，特别是可能修补他失却的人性的机会，哪怕维吉尔要跟他上床。只要他肯在下面。

“我是不是有点没救了……”但丁嘟囔着，闭门回到自己房间。

“刚才应该把他留下来的……”

刚才我为什么不干脆睡在他那算了。

维吉尔有些烦躁地在自己房间里踱来踱去，直到把自己一分为二——他从魔界回来以后就养成了一个习惯，睡不着就让V来代替他失眠。这样第二天就感觉自己满血复活一样。对他而言，V的行动他虽然记得并理解一些，却如同做梦或者喝了酒一样不太真实。他很难理解V的一些菜鸡想法，也不太把这个弱逼自己荒诞的言行举止放在心上。反正他们的目的一致，也不怕有什么麻烦。所以综上所述觉得麻烦就换V上，逻辑通顺。

V和尤里曾这两位不跟维吉尔似的除了打架就不知道干什么，他俩翻出了维吉尔从中国带回来的象棋。此时，V的象已经过了河，尤里曾的将军甚至跑到了敌阵里防守用的炮旁边堵路用，也不知道是按照什么规则在玩。

“Nero那蠢蛋没事喜欢什么维吉尔，搞得我都没地方睡了。”V抱怨道，随手操纵着车吃了对方的将军。然而他们还在若无其事地继续，看来不把棋全部吃完是没有输家的。

“你怕他睡了你？”尤里曾嗤笑道，“不要怕，不要慌，睡就完了。男人嘛，总要有第一次的。”他说这话的调调简直像个猥琐大叔。

“滚！你怎么不去被但丁睡一下？”V反唇相讥，“再说Nero是我儿子，要睡也该是我睡他。”

“我迟早会睡了他的。”尤里曾冷笑道，“不仅如此，尼禄、翠西、蕾蒂、妮可，他们都应该臣服于我。”

“哦？那么你打算怎么做呢。”V饶有兴趣地反问另一个自己。

“只要把但丁干掉，其它也就不足为惧了。让我去吧。”

“省省吧。”他就知道，就不能指望这畜生带点脑子。V翻了个白眼，“你能不能讲点实际的？”

“要是睡不着，你为什么不去找但丁？维吉尔死要面子就算了，你又没有面子。”

“……”华生发现了盲点！

“但丁会欢迎你的。”

说真的，如果没有尼禄，V有种不能和但丁单独在一起的感觉，说不上是为什么。这是一种自我防卫似的直觉。像是维吉尔所具有的战斗本能针对他这副身体所能承受的风险作出的预判。

头铁挨揍的事让维吉尔来就好了，V是觉得没必要，所以他觉得危险能葛优躺就葛优躺，不然他卸下力量来干什么，不就是维吉尔为了偷懒才干的。尽管那家伙不承认，其实他也是需要休息的。

不过，搞得他怕但丁一样？呸吧。

“……其实是你想去吧？”V指出。

“我想有什么用，决定权还不是在你。”尤里曾忿忿道。

“也对……好吧。也许看你被虐得满地找牙，我就能睡着了呢。”V坏笑着说。

谁曾想接下来发生的麻烦超越了维吉尔的想像，如果再给V一次机会，他绝对不会去的。


	9. 欢迎来到……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快结局了，还有好多地方没来得及吸，搞个纪念啦……

当前坐标为：斯巴达家族岛之末日夕阳飞行堡垒（这是官方……维吉尔和尼禄商定的全名，定制的牌子还没有送来）。

这座原本打算作为军事基地使用的岛占地面积未知，大到能随便炸着玩儿，地理位置良好，四野开阔无遮挡，远处水光接天，岛上重山复水，茂林修竹，薄雾轻笼，世外仙境般。他们在距离市里最近的方向导航般地安置了一个扎眼的红色电话亭，由此再走一段，便是铸有繁复花纹的黑色铁艺大门，再一望便是血海一般气势骇人的红玫瑰花园了。尽管设计者一再小心避雷，为了避免她们喧宾夺主而配备了一些野草黄花搭配着种，但惊人的数量还是避免不了暴发户般的炫富感。往上一路（这一路很长，其实石子走道旁就有藏在花丛里慢悠悠的自动电梯，但勤俭惯了也没有耐性的户主不喜欢这个），平坡尽头，这座岛的正主——五层枪色防弹玻璃武装起来的堡垒卧在那，阳光被棱形玻璃折射出流光溢彩的幻色，像是一架正在积攒能量，随时准备发射的神秘武装工艺品，诸如高达什么的。这大概是“飞行堡垒”此号的由来吧。除了照顾到各方面的观赏性，岛内的实用性也十分硬核。以正主为中心，左半岛配备有飞机坪、射击场、地雷场（尼禄称之为真人版扫雷，他和V玩得挺开心的）和应有尽有的体育馆（维吉尔刚到这里玩的第一天就把体育馆里的保龄球全都捏扁了，还表示和恶魔的蛋一样好玩，由此证明人类的捏泡沫瘾在半魔身上同样适用。尼禄无奈地把那些捏扁的保龄球加上些彩灯当做装饰挂在体育馆里，别说还别有一番意思，至少吓尿了前来回访使用感受的中介人），右半岛还建设了一座需要乘坐观光缆车才能过去的临海度假屋以及坐落在半山腰的三温暖（V的最爱）。

这个三温暖也是这座岛改建以后的主要特色，它由天然的温泉改造而成，依傍其建设的会馆里，只要是你能想象到的做SPA该有泡汤和设备，它应有尽有，包括你想不到的。比如说，它建有的美容室里有全自动美甲机、洗脸机、护牙设备、具有接发功能的烫护发设备还有洗头机器人等等（翠西嚷嚷着要在这打工，但丁说你的客人是谁，翠西说尼禄，但丁想了想，给她点了个赞）。当然为了方便，作为主卧的堡垒第二层也做了一些相似功用的设施。因为运动类已经被左半岛承包了（筑有娱乐兼实用两得的滑梯小飞车可以在短时间内直达体育馆），第二层便以轻养生为主，分出了舞蹈瑜伽区、羽毛球场、健身区、泳池和汗蒸房（本来还有个静坐室，被尼禄嗤之以鼻，改成了枪炮设计室），但那个汗蒸房的配置远不如这块专用的豪气和专业就是了。

既然说到第二层，我们就来参观一下堡垒本身吧。第一层主要为招待客人用，盛大的整屋环绕式落地玻璃湖景摄人心魄。四根巨大的雪松柱坐桩，可爱的柳树枝栅栏及室内环绕式的小桥流水分割出了会客区、娱乐区、用餐区和厨房。会客厅坐拥着一个漂亮的壁炉，摆放着奢华舒适的各款各式又配色搭调的沙发椅子。造型古朴风雅的单柜式书柜和铁艺书架们像屏风一样穿插装饰其中。针对视力健康特设的暖黄光，打在边边角角摆置的读书一角上，营造出十足的文艺氛围。会客厅右边就是厨房了，但因为它是这四块区域中唯一有墙的，我们一会再说。

里边左侧娱乐区里有桌球、游戏机、跳舞机、老虎机和抓娃娃机等等，他旁边还有一个带浴池的卫浴间和安置了炕床的休息区，玩累了可以歇息，里面是与这个宅子完全不搭调的中式风格，像是穿越到另一世界。与此比邻的右侧用餐区是这四块区域中用色最大胆的，因为它实际上是一个能容纳下200人的舞池。舞池连接着长得夸张的吧台，吧台后是应有尽有的后厨，从尼禄把但丁送他的那块霓虹灯Devil May Cry挂在吧台上来看，他应该是对这块区域情有独钟了。怕是打算日后的任务交涉也在这里进行（嗯……“任务”这个词对他来说没意义了，可能说是兴趣还比较合适），一面也是方便他跟人显摆他的碎冰机、搅拌机、奶茶机、咖啡机、酸奶机、冰淇淋机、全自动面包机、半自动三明治机、热面包专用微波炉和大到能烤披萨烤鸡小到能烤婴儿吃的溶豆的超功能水波炉。哦，还有一台从香港带回来的鸡蛋仔机，维吉尔专用的。妮可立誓要根据这些，做出相关功能的机械臂来造福打工及旅游人士。我们祝她成功吧。

那么回到客厅旁边那块神秘的唯一被圈起来的地方吧。这是厨房，也是上次尼禄抓着但丁展开厨电黑科技讲座的地方，也是但丁最喜欢的那个露天阳台的所在，同时也是维吉尔那会为了蕾蒂、妮可与尼禄那场“相亲”做准备工作的场所。说是厨房，实际上里面也有餐厅，对于这个1486平米的平面大宅来讲可能叫做包间还比较合适。但这个350平的，尤其烹饪区占了三分之二的厨房对于普通“包间”的定义而言未免也太夸张了些。蛋糕店般的透明玻璃隔开了餐厅和厨房，可以让餐厅里的客人围观主人的手艺。上面安置有对话筒，就是在里边唱歌都行，不怕听不见（顺带一提只要但丁坐在餐厅，维吉尔就会把话筒关掉）。这个以玩转业界级烹饪与展示盛具收藏为意的空间实在是有够奢侈和夸张，首先映入眼帘的是占了一整面墙的桤木碗柜，可以选择打开和关上，它们被设计为名品高跟鞋展示柜相似的构造。因为用不着这么多盛具，维吉尔干脆把离灶台较远的碗柜全都打开，让那些乱中有序、华而不实的碗碗盆盆杯杯碟碟叉叉勺勺们像走台名模一样展示着他们的绮丽。

左侧为主烹饪区，光是双开门的冰箱和冷冻库就有四扇门这么宽，长得可供百人在上边吃饭的大理石厨台墙可谓因有尽有，配置了镶嵌式的抽油烟机、洗碗机、洗菜机、烘干机、绞肉机、破壁机、研磨机、和面机、切面机、醒面包机、腊肉烘干机和一些功能未知的厨电。比方说我们也不知道挂在墙上那个类似滚筒洗衣机的玩意儿是什么，装饰？再就是吧台那边同样的设备这边都放了一套；不同的是那边望过去是清一色五彩斑斓的黑，这边配合厨房的素雅风格，则是五光十色的白。维吉尔对那个刀具专用柜情有独钟，只不过除了各式各样的中式厨刀和西式厨刀外，里面还挂着几把突兀的维吉尔从日本淘回来的好看大概也实用的太刀。就是不知道是切什么用的。鳄鱼？还是恶魔肉？不过不管这些刀有多么好用漂亮，维吉尔还是最喜欢用他那附带魔力自动清理功能的阎魔刀就是了。

右侧一整面木柜墙收藏了几千瓶酒，分为红酒区、白酒区、中式酒坛区及专用酒饮冰柜等，后边还藏着一个趣味酿酒房。按理来说装逼要全套，应该要说清楚酒名年份瓶身设计如何之精妙绝伦等等。这些本中介天天沉迷相关，非常想秀起来，但是怕被读者骂还是算了。毕竟大家有胆看没胆喝，跟但丁抢珍稀名酒，活腻味了吧。

这样变态的厨房，显得门口窝着的小餐厅好像有些不够看了。不过这小餐厅天顶的木条屋顶和花吊灯格外地撼人心房。壁炉、小景观瀑布和高雅温馨的布置使得这个小空间气氛十足，特别引人想在此落座就餐，就像猫很难抗拒行李箱的诱惑。由于此处细节在第一章已经夸过了，此处不多描述。厨房的露天阳台其实是整屋环绕式的，与整个一楼凡是有门的地方都有的阳台一气浑成。想要去哪儿玩耍或者和家人玩躲蒙抓等，都很方便。

第三层是卧房，分八间房，各连八间带浴池和化妆间的卫浴。房间主题风格各异，家电齐全，还配有酒柜、壁炉、装饰为主的小厨房和独立露天阳台。配备有日本星空投影仪，内置四季不同的星空和月亮映片，睡不着的时候可以关灯开了躺在床上数星星（这就是V老跑去跟尼禄睡的原因，他不会摆弄这玩意儿，尼禄现学现卖地教他认星座，两位天文爱好者能聊一晚上）。一个卫浴独立于走廊。第四层是主卧，只有两间，一张床四米宽，一个房间700多平，配有可供26人落座的私人影院。维吉尔占一间。尼禄坚持要住在姬莉叶对面，所以跑到三层找了个靠走廊地住。他在自己对面的房间挂了个牌，上面写着姬莉叶的电话号码，好像怕自己忘记一样。但丁曾嘀咕过你为什么不把电话亭搬到这里算了，尼禄听了竟然一脸“我怎么没想到呢”并陷入了沉思，但丁嘴角一抽，尼禄最后遗憾地叹了一口气，“我目测了一下，搬不进来。”但丁无语。主卧没道理空着，因此，但丁就住了另一间。他对面六扇门都是维吉尔。对于这样的安排，但丁很满意。

维吉尔的房间是优雅恬淡的法式经典风格，以奶白和水蓝色为主调，矜贵的奶金色为辅。布局上强调轴线的对称，恢宏的气势，清新的空间。镶边雕花圆形的天顶，半圆的帘子，像华尔兹一样慢慢转悠的水晶灯，维多利亚皇室风的绒毯和贵妃椅，油画与烛台， 白色山茶花篮和飘逸的瓶插芦苇 ，有着天鹅般优雅弧度的桌椅等等点缀其中，无一不在渲染着一种浪漫古典的贵族气息。其它各种功能的隔间穿插了一些法式洛可可风格、巴洛克风格和新古典风格的装潢摆设来强调个性。维吉尔拥有单独的琴房、书房和栽花室，以及大得堪比游泳池的浴室。他最喜欢的家具是露台上的一架橡木奶铅色蜡皮摇椅，他正为如何窝在上面看书又不被摇睡着而烦恼。除此之外，他还在不断地收集更大的保龄球放在他的健身室，经过尼禄贫苦娃的血泪控诉，节省着把它们戳得密集恐惧症都受不了以后，再丢给倒霉儿子处理。

但丁的房间为西班牙殖民地与西班牙地中海风格的结合，这个房间以棕色系和洛可可红为主调，拥有戏剧化的设计和跳跃性的色彩，经典的拱形设计无处不在。主厅被山茶和茉莉，以及中国榆树柱子簇拥的摩洛哥风格的小喷泉十分吸睛，古朴的陶土砖地板说不出的带感，各处特制的鸟笼形和鹿角枝形的吊灯优雅且充满童趣。设计师利用天鹅绒布料的沙发，复古的波斯地毯，来自英国和意大利的古董，壁炉，各种摩洛哥元素的恶魔骸骨，蓝白瓷器和绿色陶瓷马等等，搞出了一种跟但丁似的花样繁杂的气场。但丁的主卧区是各种隔间中最显眼的，有点魔王老巢的意思，主调为粉黄和红褐色。那里本来有两张骑士红油蜡皮老虎椅，尼禄“偷"走了一张，我们在他梦里见过。那孩子如今还在还与不还以及什么时候还比较合适中纠结着，心态堪比他暗恋但丁。但丁拥有单独的藏酒室、K歌房与游戏厅，但说起来让但丁厚着老脸拍案这间的主要原因，还是那个类似于中世纪刑具博物馆的情趣房。被尼禄嫌弃了。

尼禄的房间风格为西班牙殖民复兴主义，殖民地风格通常以其质朴与实用的特点著称，给人一种怀古的感觉。淡山茱萸粉、奶黄色、灰褐色、棕色、绿色、水蓝、黄色和红棕色混合照顾着这个空间。帅气的铁艺吊灯和蜡烛壁灯，仅用清漆保护的 木纹原色护墙板与封口条，蜡纸模板印花墙饰，松木地板与手工编织的小地毯，被垂边窗罩和尾状穗妆点的百叶窗，随处可见的保暖和玩味性线刺绣和拼缝被套，发黄的旧照片和黑白调新照片混合组成的照片墙，粗犷的陶器……把这里妆点得家一般的热闹温馨。是不是很意外呢，明明很喜欢红色的尼禄居然是个性冷淡色拥戴者。实际上他的品味很大程度被姬莉叶调教过，加上在小镇上从小招人非议导致不太喜欢引人注目的个性，就是爱穿红也是暗红褐红洛可可红不太红什么的，也是没有办法呢。

姬莉叶过去一个房是妮可的房间，再过去是蕾蒂。翠西一个人住在另一头。官方理由是她对靠楼梯有执着，实际上她是想抢在维吉尔之前去楼下做早餐和午茶最好再有夜宵……只要是那个人陪着什么都行。

妮可的房间是不求简单的协调，而是崇尚冲突之美的法式地中海风，主调捕捉光线、取材鲜明的大自然色：蔚蓝海岸与白色沙滩，意大利南部向日葵花田，北非特有沙漠及岩石的红褐、土黄的组合，法国南部薰衣草飘来的蓝紫色香气的神奇混搭看起来大胆又和谐，颇具民族风情。很难说这些适不适合一向对外貌不太讲究的妮可，不如说更适合那些她为之痴迷的恶魔骸骨以及她制造出来的帅气机械臂，做为拍摄背景。妮可不在乎这个，反正再好的房间没多久也会变成巨大的枪炮器械杂物房和机械师画室，可说是自带艺术范。房间位置都无所谓，最重要的是她也要挨着姬莉叶才舒服，尽管那位可能不回来了。有个念想也是好的。尼禄说只要她当他的私人武器顾问兼打杂，这个房间和她馋得要死的地下军火库就都是她的了，并且包吃包住。妮可跟着尼禄游览了一天，差点都想嫁给他了，听他这么说，立马点头如捣蒜，生怕他反口。

蕾蒂毫无疑问是性冷淡色拥戴者，她选择了黑白灰主调+太妃糖色的中性空间，也是和但丁主厅相似的西班牙殖民地风格。法国橡木地板取代了陶土砖，以突出整体更为中性的配色。白色九宫格的落地窗颇衬蕾蒂的仿JK紧身衣，落地窗边安置了一盆直抵天顶的超大橄榄树，蕾蒂觉得这株橄榄树很有她的风范，这是她选择这间的主要原因。实用的庞大的黑色铁柜和漂亮的油画、壁炉形成最佳组合，棕色亚麻布小沙发柔和了这个空间。鹅绒贵妃椅是这个空间里女王般的存在，搞出了跟蕾蒂似的不躺下不许走的感觉。这间房细节更少，实用性更强，装饰以霸气简约为主。确实很适合几乎不着家，希望方便打扫的蕾蒂。

说起来本来和维吉尔不大对头的蕾蒂，因为维吉尔介绍这间时用词精准，戳中她心，感觉维吉尔是位和但丁不一样的文化人，不由得高看他一眼。于是才原谅他，把他从心中的冷宫圈挑回到主朋友圈里。特别是维吉尔还补了一句她喜欢的话可以永久住在这。受宠若惊的蕾蒂甚至拍着丰胸抖两抖，信誓旦旦保证会和尼禄培养感情。虽然她说这话的时候贱兮兮地瞅着但丁，但丁歪过头去装作看不见，她想着要不维吉尔也行。一想到翠西和维吉尔，她就忍不住搞事情，就跟当初但丁和翠西一样。翠西恨得牙痒又拿她没办法的小样儿才是她百吃不厌的菜。尼禄？尼禄啊……嗯……感觉他和妮可很般配。

翠西的房间是典型的美式风格，考究的木质和石材让人挑不出错，黑色弧形铁艺遍布其中，整体家居风格粗矿豪放，比一般家具都要大一圈，彰显其宽松舒适、高贵奢华的最高原则。 桃花木制天顶、 仿古墙地砖 和一幅大型虐杀恶魔的拼图镶墙相映得趣。异形 玻璃壁灯 ，残破的航海地图， 故作 卷边的古旧书籍，绘有日食渐变景象的油画墙，垂挂的鹅毛风铃，黄金骆驼 雕像， 红玫瑰花捧架……唯一的非凡是处处都不凡，堪称摄人心魄。见光不见亮的氛围灯把一切烘托到了一种难以言说的境界。虽说要找个近楼梯的，但也未必非得是这一间。只是当翠西交叠着双腿靠在沙发上随意抚弄了一把她淡金色的秀发时，维吉尔不由得说了一句：“我之前总觉得这间房缺了点什么，现在总算完美了。”翠西回以他一个媚眼，维吉尔没怎么着，倒是把后面的但丁电到了，赶紧看两眼尼禄冷静冷静。

剩下的房也有其各自的风情主题和个性，但基本和上边介绍的属性重复或相似，不再一一复述。五楼是一个迷宫般壮观的天文馆，囊括了所谓天文馆的一切观测设备，堪称黑科技高大上的尖端。还有些藏在边边角角自然博物馆之类的小房间供君探索。自然博物馆里有很多神奇的东西，比如说，用耐高温低温-23°C至190°C的高保真矿物油保藏起来的天然植物标本，在透明的瓶子里幽幽漂浮着，呈现出梦幻般的效果。这些浮游花有的圣洁清亮、如雪如月；有的惊鸿艳影、妖艳欲滴。但无论是哪类，瞧着都让人怦然心动，心情会不自觉平静下来，所以又得俗名治愈瓶。维吉尔顺了一瓶装有日本永生绣球、蓬莱松、满天星、荷兰鹿角藓、白水晶和兎尾草，名曰《白月光》的治愈瓶回去，像个小孩玩海洋瓶一样上下晃弄着，看了一星期了也不觉得腻。

然而这么迷人的地方，却被维吉尔给锁了起来，放了个“小孩与鬼不得入内”的警示牌。因为V（鬼）和尼禄（小孩）一旦上去，他们没有玩到V困得睡过去，维吉尔根本回不来。最多一次维吉尔一觉醒来发现过了三天。于是这里就被维吉尔加门上锁并巨细无遗地设下了结界。V如果想打开，就得和尤里曾合体，他和尤里曾合体，那么他就会回来或者可以以尤里曾的意志压制，并不存在V能单独解开或者尤里曾好心帮忙的情况——尤里曾的交换条件是放他去干掉但丁。后来经不住尼禄的软磨硬泡，维吉尔还是决定一个月给他们开封一次或者作为尼禄表现得好的奖励。毕竟偶尔睡个两三天也没什么，梦里看星星其实挺开心的，但维吉尔不会跟尼禄说。他个人认为不能和儿子关系太好，免得没有面子——虽然谁也不知道他对面子的定义到底是什么啦。这个问题大概可以上世界未解之谜惹。

晚上那会，尼禄本来想趁蕾蒂和妮可来，去四楼征询维吉尔是否可以上五楼。然后……然后就没有然后了。小孩现在还在回味那两个要命的晚安吻呢。他的噩梦素材库又更新了，此时他正满头大汗地在床上翻滚。在梦里，他被压在最下面，插着他的是他爸，插着他爸的是但丁，他们以一个三明治姿势操得他死去活来。

地面上的五层看完了，现在来参观一下地下五层。五层分别为：

一层：超大型舞厅；还没来得及布置的鬼屋（当初为了保护地下存放的军火，设有各种奇葩陷阱，但这里的启动线路早就破坏掉了，维吉尔愣是用某件他自己也没使用过的魔具给修好了）；足够上百人开音乐会的展厅及录音棚、琴房。顺带一提这些好像不应该都在一层，但人家对军用级隔音墙有着十分的自信。

二层：连通至大门附近的车库入口，放置了一架拉风的私人飞机，几辆买豪宅送的敞篷跑车，几排不赖的摩托车与死飞级自行车。另一半开了水路，是一艘豪华游艇和几排轻小型水上飞艇、手摇竞技船的牺息处。

三层：原为军火库，现在差不多是空的。虽然尼禄尽可能填充了一些，但这个空间实在是大得渗人，只用得到其中的几间。

四层：军火库（空的），而且因为完全没有用处，空得骇人。当尼禄招惹了维吉尔后，打又打不听，通常就会被关在这里自闭。于是这里就变成了所谓的静坐室。想像一下，在1486平并且伸手不见五指的静坐室里面壁思过那是个啥感觉。尼禄甚至爱上了这里唯一的扫把。后来为了不被关到这里，维吉尔让尼禄做什么都行。

五层：维吉尔设了个结界，尼禄并不知道那是干嘛的由他去了。实际上维吉尔偷偷养了几只恶魔在里边，会下蛋那种，没事就去捏他们的蛋玩。跟那些大清早跑去鸡笼在母鸡眼底下冒着被啄烂的风险抢鸡蛋的农夫直播视频异曲同工。不过维吉尔玩得比较高端，恶魔都不锁的就在那飞来飞去戳他们的蛋。看着恶魔抢不过他真的很有意思。

关于这座房子的保养问题，水电靠魔石，清洁靠魔力，完全不成问题。关于魔石的供给，维吉尔以前大咧咧用真名招摇过市、头铁反追杀时，以及脱离蒙德斯在人界流浪时，不知不觉在世界各地都藏了一堆魔石（名义上是环游世界，其实让尤里曾回收魔石去了，至于能装下一整座山的魔石所用的四维空间口袋还是他回归以后才有能力做的）。加起来大概是给他600年都花不完的量。所以在某种意义上，维吉尔比尼禄还有钱，如果没有他，尼禄根本不敢买这么夸张的房子。怕不是买时一时爽，后期火葬场。当然了，有这么大的房子，实际上好好利用还是能搞点钱的，但是怎么利用还没想好呢，想法太多了，一时除了玩没啥特别想干的，先这样吧。

什么，你问但丁有这么多魔石为什么还会没水冲厕所？他笨呗，去搞个能把魔石转换为水电的魔具不就得了。维吉尔手头还是有些魔具的，只是他不屑于用，恰好有这么一个啦。


	10. 玩大了

三层的独立卫浴里。

V一股脑地把盥洗台上的东西全都扫了下去，噼里啪啦落了一地。这个动作并没有让他好过一点。他堪堪直起身，双手在抖，漫无目的地环视一圈。然而似乎没有找到他的答案，新一轮的恐慌又席卷而来，沿着浑身的毛孔往外冒，刺激得他又开始新一轮地折腾。他以一种几乎是跟自己的手过不去般的动作狂乱地抓拍着一切，完全不管由此而来的疼痛，似乎这样才能让他确定自己还活着。他绊倒了，他跪倒在地上继续摸拍，就像一个盲人一样。他好不容易扶着墙站起来，然后不明所以地打了个寒战，双腿一抖，呻吟一声差点又跪下去。像是忍耐着极端的疼痛。他十分勉强地弯腰站起来，腿还是颤抖的，继续盲目地抓摸，最终无力地倒在了盥洗台上。不一会儿，似乎是怕自己死掉一样，他瞳孔骤而放大，扭着身子继续他无果地挣扎。他摸到了镜子，似乎冰凉的触感吓到了他，他顿住了。他望着镜子，或者说镜子望着他，映照出他憔悴可怜的模样：双眼失焦，脸色烧红，神情介于茫然、焦急和害怕之间。他似乎冷静下来了，静矗在那，不一会儿，又痛苦地呻吟了一声，为了保持清醒，他一头砸在镜子上。接着，他像被什么看不见的东西掐住了脖子，喘得如同死狗，就这么僵持了一会儿。痛苦到不行的呻吟仍在继续，也许是他好听的嗓音作祟，怎么听都有点不合时宜。他真的疯了，红着眼角重重磕在水龙头上，无意中触碰了感应，清水哗哗直流，溅到他身上。他被吓到般一怔，瞳孔扩散，然后仿佛抓住了救命稻草，迫不及待伸手过去。就这么简单的动作，他竟然还磕碰了好几下才摸到了水，好像他听不到水从哪里发出来的一样。捧起大捧大捧的水往自己脸上浇，那疯狂的洗法让他全身湿透，头发乱如海草，被人痛打的好不容易逃生的落水狗一般狼狈。

然而这也不管用，体内传来的电流般残忍的冲击依然没有放过他，反而更加清晰要命了。V最后投降般地捂住脸，另一只手颤抖地摸到下身，然后像是决心赴死般猛地拉开了自己的拉链。

所以说到底发生什么了？

就在一刻钟之前。

所有的事情都打破了他的常识，万劫不复在向他招手。

尤里曾是一位什么样的存在呢？

他通体漆黑，浑身上下冒着过量的抛瓦蓝焰。头上本来生着维吉尔风骚立毛的地方，变成了羊角一般粗犷扎人的存在，有些刺状王冠的样子。唯一一双长在正常位置的绿色眼睛发出冥火般的幽光，犹若无边黑夜中站在恶魔尸山上的魔界猫王。生着像是覆盖着轻形盔甲般坚硬的肌肉亦或是皮肤，各个看得到看不到的细节处皆有原始恐龙般尖锐的倒刺。他的脚掌也如同和恐龙杂交出来的恶魔一般。他的双肩仿佛两坨肿瘤里种了鬼，张开了畸形的嘴。他的头部、腹肌上、双肩、甚至膝盖处都生有气势骇人的金红色眼睛，与那些眼睛对视的话，会产生眩晕般恐怖的感觉。再弱一点，被那些眼睛多瞅两眼，精神力不够强的弱者会被瞬间摧毁；轻则变成白痴，重则彻底消亡。简直比恶魔还要恶魔的存在。除了勉强算上他跟其它恶魔及他雄壮的体势相比显得要纤细得多的小腿，可以说没有半分维吉尔的痕迹。

就在不久前，V像带着自己的“Chicken”（鸡肉）串门一样带着尤里曾来找但丁玩。当V不是维吉尔或尤里曾不在身上时，他会非常没有安全感并且没有战斗意志，就像喝醉了酒的维吉尔一样慵懒而放松，还皮得不行。所以在感到但丁的气息迫近之时，他还是忍不住跑掉了。如若没事，维吉尔绝不会毫无防备地站在自己胞弟面前。可能是出于某种常年累积的本能什么的——试想一下，你一看到某个人就手痒，可是你打不过他，惹不起是不是还躲得起？V就有着类似的心态。其实他没什么好怕的，反正逼急了尤里曾就在自己身边，维吉尔有着自己的标准，必要时候就会醒来。但不知道出于什么原因，一旦维吉尔出于失眠或者另有目的而切开自己，如若没有生命危险，V不完成任务，他就没法回去。比如那会在温泉边，明明都紧张得抓着野草不放了，他还是没法就这么落荒而逃。甚至他的情绪不够激烈的话，连尤里曾都无法随心所欲地收回到纹身里，只能带着一种裸奔般的感觉自己想办法。不过他们的意识到底相连，V通常负责决策和拉拢人心类文活，尤里曾看心情干活，一般只负责搞事或者缩回V身上睡觉，这是他们“约好的”（毕竟如果让尤里曾随心所欲，那么就是下一部鬼泣6或者杀我弟弟一百回）。V能感到尤里曾（或者说是维吉尔的自尊及恶劣思想）虽然很嫌弃自己，但其实也需要自己。这种感觉很微妙，就像是体内有个孩子，他踢你一脚你就忍不住想要照顾他的情绪之类的。尽管真的很麻烦。

总之，既然没有必要，为什么他非得和但丁在一起不可？我只要想办法睡着就好了。V想着，按了但丁的门铃就像个恶作剧的孩子似的从四楼溜到了三楼。而且因为怕但丁嗅到气息，他把自己的抛瓦大部分都给了尤里曾，只留下了一点足够他跑路用。这回他们应该能打很久。

维吉尔把他的力量一分为二，显然是经过潜意识的权衡的。但V在根本不必要的慌乱之下智商掉线，以致于铸成大错——他忘了自己另一面有多么不受控。这一下，事就大了。

如果说V代表了维吉尔的理智，那么尤里曾就代表维吉尔的欲望。

曾经尤里曾是作为维吉尔的黑暗面，即追求力量的最高原则、以及想要战胜但丁的欲望。

现在呢？

在看到但丁的第一眼，尤里曾就疯了。

三楼的V感受到了一种无法自抑的冲天般的悸动，大事不妙，他刚打算往楼上冲，那股强大的能量就转移了。刚才那股从心底冒出来的尤里曾的恶念好像幻觉一般消失了。V惊疑不定地望了望楼上，然后退回到洗浴间，坐在浴池边的沙滩椅上沉思着。

“应该不要紧吧？又不是完全版的我，万一有事，但丁也能对付得了……”V这么想着，怪自己多事，便由它去。

闲着也是闲着，泡个澡吧，他哼着小调，打开镜子，把藏在后边的一堆瓶瓶罐罐一一拿下来好奇地瞅。

尤里曾变得哪里不一样了。

虽然他转移了战斗地点，貌似还记得自己身为一家之主的义务，但还是有哪里不对。

他的戾气更强了，几乎可以和当初维吉尔最想弄死他的那段日子匹敌。他身上散发出的维吉尔的气息也更烈了，蓝焰冲天而起，如严冬一般残酷，冻到有种发烫的错觉。这种威胁直摄人心，不可控的，但丁被他的战意牵引，直接变了魔人。

他们上一次这样深地注视着对方，是半年前的事情了。现在，好像一万年没见似的，他们重新相识。关系，羁绊，仇怨，爱憎，一切仿佛都是上辈子的事，跟眼前这个黑色恶魔毫无关联般。他看但丁的方式像一个陌生人，又仿若蓄谋已久的凶手。总之，那不是他认识的维吉尔闹别扭般傲娇的感觉。

“Dante。”恶魔的颤音沙哑而霸道，令人莫名的振奋。从这声呼唤里，但丁听不出什么，他只感觉浑身的血液都在往上涌，杀意在他心底蓬发，叫嚷着彻底消灭这个威胁。

尤里曾现在感觉自己浑身充满了力量，可以做到任何事。这种强烈到让他几乎喘不过气来的欲望诱惑着他挑战他唯一的宿敌、也是唯一的桎梏。他有预感，他能解脱。他能。他能脱离这该死的命运，继续他唯一的寻求真物之旅——更多的抛瓦，多么诱人。凭什么他得抑制这种冲动，凭什么他得跟但丁或是尼禄千辛万苦讨要那点可怜的没用的情感？明明更多的抛瓦就够了，他明明能把所有的烦恼都踩在脚底，甚至毁灭这个星球。却还要受他们的折磨？

太可笑了。

尤里曾打定了主意，瞬间变大冲了过来，跟他比起来但丁简直小得可怜。他现在的速度和维吉尔持平了，但丁拼尽全力挡下这一击。顷刻间两人已经过上几十招甚至更多。

上次和维吉尔打成这样已经是一个月以前的事情了。但丁对维吉尔没有留手过，因为容不得他留手，除非他想被维吉尔踩在脚底嘲讽。但还是不一样，生死相搏和打着玩的感觉，到底还是不一样的。尤里曾传达给他的感觉，每一次都是生死相搏。但他的力量到底不如但丁，特别是回归后的维吉尔把自己的力量分成两份，打他就更轻松了。但这次不一样。这种压迫感，这种力量，这种杀气，简直就是维吉尔本尊了。但丁本来还有一丝侥幸，却也被迫得越来越难看。

如同镭射激光一样疯狂的魔法激光，比幻影剑还要迅捷的打地鼠式魔法阵，加上尤里曾本尊神出鬼没的侧踢，逼得但丁一直在尬舞。不同的是这些东西的威力可比地下室那些玩具厉害得多了。

维吉尔又发病了，他是真的想杀了我——但丁被一记侧踢带来的旋风掀飞时，不得不正视这个事实。

打了半天也没个胜负，如果这是在魔界吧也就算了，破坏恶魔老巢权当干好事。但再这么下去他们家的树木损失就太大了。但丁并不会输，除非他并不想赢，因此他故意卖了一个破绽给尤里曾，打算就这么被他捅几下，然后问他什么事值得他这么生气——实际上，他有着即使尤里曾真的失控也有办法瞬间逆转局势的自信。而且讲真的，认真起来就没完没了。这本来是一个美好的夜晚，他刚刚还跟维吉尔差点上床了，为什么他老哥好不容易放下面子来找他，他们却要浪费时间在这里打架？

按照平时，一旦但丁收了杀气表示停战，维吉尔最多捅他一刀就会故作嫌弃地收手了。果不其然，尤里曾下意识把刀尖撇偏了，但丁因此受宠若惊，但下一秒他就乐极生悲了，尤里曾收住了看似要捅穿他的刀，却一屁股坐了下来——害，被巨人这么一屁股坐下来可能还不如被捅了。但丁魔人化瞬间潵涣了不说，瞳孔一瞬放大如同死人，只感觉腰部以下全都碎了。尤里曾听到他毫不作假的惨嚎，绿得摄人的双眼似乎变暗了些，他渐渐地缩小了。

他要变回维吉尔了吗？但丁怀抱着一丝念想期待地看着他。但并没有，尤里曾还是尤里曾，他维持着坐在他身上的姿势，用浑身的眼睛瞅着他，瞅得重伤的但丁头都晕了。尤里曾就这么看着他，既没有起身的样子，也没有要结束的意思。似乎在无声地传达着——Dante，强壮起来，休息一下，我们再来。

他们就保持着这个姿势，直到但丁的骨头全都长好。

但丁的神志随着伤势恢复一些了，但精神略有疲惫，这一下比他想像的要重。但他仍然原谅了尤里曾——不为什么，因为那是维吉尔。

他无奈地瞅着还坐在他身上不知道想干嘛的尤里曾，随口搭话道：“V呢？怎么没跟你一起。又跑去尼禄那里了？”

“尼禄”这两个字仿佛什么开关一样启动了尤里曾，他那与力量成反比的智商让他的大脑划过了相当不得了的念头：

想要斩断但丁和尼禄的羁绊，还不简单么，只要……

等一下，这个头凑过来是什么意思，他是想吃了他吗？但丁下意识做好了头被啃掉的心理准备；太变态了，维吉尔就这么饿吗，连自己弟弟都要吃，就算他能无限再生，这也太变态了。我现在反悔还行不行啊？

没想到尤里曾只是低下头，用他那冰凉的牙齿慢慢蹭着他的脸，他的心不由地砰砰直跳——他没搞错吧？

然而尤里曾接下来的举动除却了任何误会的可能性，他用他的利指甲像掰开一只螃蟹那样轻而易举地剥开了但丁的衣服，露出但丁精健霸道的肌肉。然后他的恶魔爪子就在上面乱抓，似乎把抓伤但丁当成了爱抚。他一边抓，但丁就跟着一边愈合，以至于每一片新生的皮肤都痒痒的，确实跟爱抚也差不多。他一边爪子漫不经意地抓挠着但丁玩，另一边爪便开始毫无章法地扯他紧扣的裤子——这个对恶魔的爪子好像有点挑战性，但他罕见地有耐心。

但丁更多是震惊——他没想到维吉尔会有这种变态嗜好。做就算了，还变成恶魔来做他……。

他好整以暇地享受着他老哥奇特的“服务”，有点好奇他还能干出些什么来。

似乎被但丁玩味的目光挑衅了，尤里曾危险地眯起浑身的眼，在但丁暗叫不好时，他给了他一个警告性的结实的拥抱，似乎是不满他的走神。这一下有点嗨过头了——他身上那些倒刺，还有那些牙齿，那酸爽简直无法言说。让但丁嘶了好长一声。尤里曾其中一个肩膀那畸形的嘴甚至扭了过来，伸出不知道打哪儿来的长舌头开始舔他。但丁实在遭不住了，哈哈大笑起来。

一再的尝试都不得要领，尤里曾有些懊恼了，他松开但丁，任他把肉长好，然后开始了新一轮的尝试。他松开他一些，控制自己的倒刺堪堪远离他——跟人们口交时控制着牙齿不要扎到对方异曲同工之妙。然后他用自己满是眼睛的胸肌和下身的三角区开始蹭他。这招让但丁的肌肉绷紧了。这种感觉……很微妙，尤里曾硬的地方硬得硌人，软的地方又十分之软，甚至可与女子的酥胸媲美。但丁被他身上的“盔甲”和那些眼睛又软又硬的交互照顾着，还真有点感觉了。特别是他的三角区，正好蹭着他的老二，是个男人都会向他敬礼的吧。与此同时，尤里曾畸形的嘴似乎找到了要点，他开始来回舔舐他的锁骨和喉结，别说，还不赖。

然后呢？

话说直到这但丁都不打算做什么，因为他并不觉得他老哥会干到最后，他只是喜欢玩他，然后看他憋得难受的样子取乐罢了。

特别是，他用恶魔的身躯，彻底隔绝了他下手还击的可能。真是高手啊。但丁想。下次吸血的时候也变个魔人礼尚往来得了。看他不把维吉尔摸得求生不得求死不能，然后自己还没感觉哈哈哈。

不过这次但丁显然想错了。

尤里曾总算把他的皮带扣弄开了，他的执着让但丁都想给他鼓掌了。接下来，他扒拉着爪子，在他大腿上随便“摸”了把，就这么握起来抬起了他的屁股。

在尤里曾的指甲探入他的股缝之前，但丁像条泥鳅一样滑开了腰。

这可是你先挑起来的。

但丁眸色一暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为庆祝情人节，来个三连更。大家情人节快乐哟。


	11. 慢慢地……

尤里曾慢了一拍，后果就是被但丁暴起掀翻，两人体位交换。

但丁看着尤里曾那些倒刺牙齿眼睛恶魔角还有两边能伸出跳舞蛇一般的舌头的畸形嘴，有点儿神魂颠倒。该怎么说呢，虽然并不觉得多么奇怪（比他奇怪的多了去了，在恶魔中尤里曾算是帅的，也就比自己和维吉尔的真魔人逊色那么……一大截吧。一定要说的话，但丁对他没啃苹果之前的形象充满了憧憬，多么帅气的触手披风啊嘿嘿嘿。可惜了，降智果不仅降智，还毁容，把精华去了啧啧），但要对它们起性欲显然是有点太难为人了。不过尤里曾那些眼睛里冒出的和维吉尔相似的傲娇很好地挑起了他的情绪。让他发誓一定要开发好这具新玩具，令维吉尔大吃一斤。

为了预防万一，但丁和上次一样捆好了尤里曾，保证他动弹不得后，开始了他的探索之旅。

他像个孩子似的骑在他身上东摸西摸，搞了半天也没感觉尤里曾有什么不同。哎，这脸皮也太厚了吧，还有这皮肤，根本就是盔甲，怎么摸也不可能把温度传进去的吧，还有这些倒刺，难不成要他拿他柔软的舌头去挑战一下？说起来，他的宝贝在哪，这空空如也的三角区……说真的，就是他想搞他，他打算用什么来插啊？这还玩个蛋啊。但丁仰天长啸，几乎要放弃了。但是就这么下去实在是有点无聊。但丁盯着尤里曾外露的獠牙上面细得几乎不存在的唇线，开始琢磨着凑过去会不会被他像大白鲨一样啃一口。

“我不咬你。”尤里曾马上明白了他的意图，实际上他也看出但丁要放弃了。大概是他也觉得无聊，便勉为其难地配合一下。

但丁闻言挑挑眉，露出了一个像是得到了最好的褒奖的孩子般的微笑。他微微撑起身，小心避开他脖子上的小刺去舔那唇线。嗯，獠牙有些硌人，但尤里曾好像挺喜欢的，他的眼睛微微眯了起来，有些慵懒的意思。

于是他就顺便把他的牙齿也吻了一遍，想象着是在和维吉尔接吻，想像着这就是维吉尔给他的考验，想象着维吉尔在他身下乖乖任他摆布，他硬了。

睁开眼，但丁觉得差不多该放手了，再玩指不定维吉尔怎么报复他呢。然后他发现尤里曾瞠大了浑身的眼睛，不可思议地看着他。

怎么了……？

“你居然……”

尤里曾的眼神往下移，但丁明白了，不好意思地挠挠头：“干嘛维吉尔，就许你强奸我，不许我硬吗？”

害，对着尤里曾也能硬似乎是有点超纲了嚯。可是这可是维吉尔！不能怪他！

尤里曾的脸太硬了没啥表情，但他的眼神十分复杂，搞得他越发不好意思了……不对……这眼神怎么有种很难受的样子，他没干什么呀……然后发现自己的老二蹭到他眼睛了。

“把……挪开。”尤里曾的声音变得更暗哑了。

但丁心头一动，便伸出舌去舔他的眼睛，没想到尤里曾发出了一声近似于维吉尔真魔人挨揍般的呻吟。但丁嗨起来了，他更卖力地去舔舐那些眼睛，干脆把他浑身上下的眼睛都照顾了一通。尤里曾越发不行了，他的呻吟一声比一声听起来舒服难耐。说不上是妖艳动听，但有一种蛊惑人继续的魔性。

这是什么奇怪的敏感点呀……但丁觉得可太好玩了，他干脆摸胸一样去抚摸那些眼睛，那些眼睛半闭着，被他摸得一颤一颤的。这些眼皮很软，像是维吉尔的腹肌，也像他的屁股。但丁想象着维吉尔的这些那些，越摸越来劲，伴随着尤里曾犹如什么科幻慢电音一般断续的呻吟，他感觉自己在操维吉尔真魔人似的。硬得发疼的他忍不住扒拉他的三角区周围，也不知道是摁到了哪里，三角区像一扇机关似的打开了他的阀门，但丁就这么震惊地看着一个电钻般尖锐的玩意儿从里面飙了出来。

……卧槽，要是被这玩意插了，他会死的吧？他试探着用指头戳了戳，很神奇，看上去是很尖锐，摸上去还挺有弹性。但丁一把抓住这个他的一只手握住都有点勉强的超大，然后开始上下套弄。享受着尤里曾那求饶般的恶魔调调魔性的颤音，不觉跟着摇头晃脑起来——他似乎已经忘了这对兄弟而言实在超纲了，要在往常绝对不可能。但是对着尤里曾，他忍不住就把对方当成大型玩具了。而且某种意义上，他怕维吉尔都要远胜于恶魔。

良久，但丁有些手酸了，这个宝贝有点厉害，完全没有要喷的趋势。但丁也不知道下一步该干什么了，尤里曾的后面完全没缝，倒是藏了不少小杀器，他那股邪火儿折腾了半天也快下去了。最后他给了尤里曾一个轻轻的拥抱，打算就这么放开他的时候，下身的毛被什么扯了一下，小疼得有点爽。视线往下，发现尤里曾腰上有个小得不起眼也一直沉默着的嘴，张开了他的小獠牙，像是挽留他一般伸出了舌头在舔他的马眼。电流般的快感窜过他的身体，他立马就被那个小东西虏获了。

“不……不……！”一直算是温驯的尤里曾突然尖叫了起来，就在但丁的视线抓住腰上的嘴的瞬间。

“原来如此……”但丁邪笑了起来。

尤里曾的身体已经为他开放了，他能感觉到他的崩溃，但他并不知道他的入口在哪。他上半身三个嘴，牙齿之多之长根本没有藏起来塞进去的可能性。但是这个小嘴不一样，它的牙齿很短。但丁伸手摸了摸，发现它和其它地方的牙齿不一样，是乳胶枕般的质感——就跟尤里曾的老二一样只是“纸老虎”。

但丁把他的大宝贝凑过去，那个小嘴欢欣地张开，舌头缠着但丁的宝贝把他往里带，仿佛等了他好久好久。

“别急亲爱的……马上就让你满足。”但丁迷醉地说，把他的宝贝慢慢塞进那个嘴里。

“呃啊……”

即使捆着，尤里曾的身体还是禁不住弓了个被抛上岸的鱼一般的弧度，这惨烈的呻吟比任何一声都媚。但丁知道对了，便狠狠地插了进去。

喔天啊……

这跟女人似的……！这是什么神秘甜穴！那些獠牙原来是防狼装置吗！

好紧……操……但丁被夹得直抽气，差点就丢脸地交代了。他不得不放慢速度，自从下魔界后他就没干过了，很难忍受这种刺激。

“啊……哼……Vergil……哈……Vergil……！你怎么这么棒……操你，操死你Vergil！”挺腰九浅一深地摩蹭着，但丁被反馈良好妖孽般的嘴壁还是括约肌随便什么的搞得快死。以致于明明负责操干的是他，他叫得比对方还起劲。不这样不行，爆炸般的射精冲动快把他逼疯了，只好说些什么来转移注意力，虽然他根本爽到语无伦次了。而且叫着维吉尔的名字非但没什么用，反而更上头了。天哪他至少得把维吉尔操射一次，这太难了。

但丁死不死不知道，V是真的要死了。

从但丁摸上尤里曾的眼睛的那一刻，他的世界就越来越昏暗，直至完全陷入黑暗。这还不算完，但丁把他的大宝贝插进尤里曾腰上那个仿佛洞穴般的小嘴时，他的听觉也丧失了。浴室里所有的声音都消失了，如同被魔界笼罩一般的死寂。

V不知道发生了什么，他只感到体内有一股热流一阵一阵地冲击着他的小腹，电流般痛苦的快乐逼得他浑身打颤，内里如火烧，下身也不受控制地硬了起来。在这种不熟悉的情况和恐怖下，本来就柔弱，并且毫无力量傍身的V的精神彻底崩溃了。但他到底也是维吉尔的一部分。在一阵失心疯般的折腾后，他终于冷静下来，并且遵循本能在撸自己。

痛苦在撸管中得到了些微释放，他的脑子终于得以混沌地运转。

他至少大概知道发生了什么，尤里曾沦陷了这是没说的，尽管他搞不明白这么强的尤里曾怎么会这么快就挂了。而且平时尤里曾再怎么折腾，他跟他的五感系统并不相连，他的疼痛和战意他也是完全感觉不到的，甚至还能在一边磕着瓜子幸灾乐祸。他们只有靠第六感能感觉到对方的情绪、状态和位置，大概和维吉尔跟但丁的双胞胎感应有点类似。所以这到底是什么情况。死亡？不对，和半年前但丁把尤里曾摁倒，尤里曾几乎消亡那会的心悸不太一样。V好不容易想到了一种情况，但那太恐怖了，恐怖到他吓得都想软了。如果不是体内那些炸开一般的快感逼迫他继续，他根本没心情在这撸。

尤里曾被但丁上了。

“呃哈……！”

V光是想想就迎来了一发高潮，爽到他简直脑髓都跟着射出来了。意识一时一片空白，他倒在被他当作沙发的马桶盖上懒得压抑地娇喘着。心情可谓又酸又痒，很难说是愉悦还是难过。

还没等他歇多久，身体又开始闹腾了，他喘得更妩媚动听了，要是但丁在这里，恐怕都能被他活活喘射。这回根本懒得想了，手跟自动上了发条一般继续抚慰自己。

话说但丁是不是疯了，对着尤里曾也能硬？难道只要是维吉尔就行吗？只要是维吉尔，不管他是恶魔还是婴儿，哪怕他是一本书，只要叫维吉尔，但丁他都可以？这个想法让V都快哭出来了，一阵阵高潮在他体内痉挛，他快要被淹没了。被但丁疯狂的爱意。亦或是自己爆发的情感。

……

尼禄像是感应到了什么，突然睁开了双眼。

他起身喝了杯水，然后就听到了远处发生的战斗，那雄浑的魔力无疑是他老爸和但丁的，但这次和往常不太一样。尼禄不小了，跟着维吉尔的这段时间好歹也养出了些东西。比方说，他现在已经能从维吉尔的魔力波动里感知到他的心情，同样也能感觉到敌人的。这对于战斗的节奏把控来说是必不可少的能力。总之，他从维吉尔的气息里感受到他动了杀心，这让他不安。他随便套了件暗红绸的居家服，甩门出去。他要确认一下才能安心。

没想到当他来到大厅，就看到接近大门的客厅区旁边一个不起眼的小门里灯火通明。那是这座房子的监控室和所有大门机关的所在。所有人都齐了。

蕾蒂一只脚踩在沙发上，手舞足蹈地喊什么“上啊不要怂”，时不时拍拍大腿啧啧可惜地喝倒彩，仿佛在看什么拳击赛。妮可狼吞虎咽地嚼着爆米花，跟着蕾蒂的节奏不时点评几句，虽然根本听不清她在说什么，但她满面红光狼光闪烁的模样和她沉迷研究时也不逞多让，看来也是上头得不行。只有翠西好像没什么兴趣般地瘫在一张沙发上，闭目养神，紧抱两臂的怕冷模样仿佛圆寂多时，一副生无可恋的样子。

监控里发生什么了，这又不是电视。尼禄随意瞥一眼，就移不开视线了。

……

尼禄就这么跟了全程，甚至为了冷静下来，还从旁边拿了瓶酒，一瓶怎么够呢……不知不觉地上全都是酒瓶子了。后来他干脆也不看了，只是一个劲往自己胃里灌酒，用他渴了一天喝水的架势。

蕾蒂和妮可终于注意到他了，只是为了喝东西未免有点过了。妮可拽住了尼禄的手：“别喝了，等下睡着了谁扛你回去。”

尼禄愤怒地摔了瓶子：“滚！”

有没有人性了，他暗恋了五年快六年的人——后来知道他是自己的混蛋叔叔。这位叔叔现在上了他那高高在上、他甚至觉得一辈子但丁也攻不下来的神一般的老爸。还是恶魔形态的老爸。他还不能喝两口了。有没有人性了？

妮可刚要发作，被蕾蒂拦住了：“得了别管他了，有人失恋了，由他去吧。”

“谁失恋了！”翠西和尼禄异口同声，引得蕾蒂挑挑眉，妮可一脸惊讶。翠西才发现不是说她，尴尬地顿住了，她便哼一声甩头走人。

尼禄继续埋头灌酒。

蕾蒂继续看“电视”，妮可瞅着尼禄，八卦在她脸上跃跃欲试，但似乎找不到什么突破口。

没过多久，尼禄发出了一声严重的酒嗝，蕾蒂眼明手快赶紧把他推出了房间：“去去去，吐了回来再喝哈。不见不散。”然后摔上门把他隔离了。看样子是打算在这通宵了。

尼禄喝得头昏脑涨，也不记得自己要干嘛了。看到大厅里一片黑暗，便下意识觉得该睡觉了。晃晃悠悠地爬上了三楼。

从这边的楼梯上去，要走到尽头才是他的房间。如果是从厨房那边的楼梯上去，才转角就是他房间。但此时的尼禄哪管那么多，一头栽进了三楼的独立卫浴。


	12. 世界崩塌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：Rest Calm，歌手名：Nightwish，  
> 歌曲名：The Raven Child，歌手名：Avantasia，  
> 搭配食用更佳。

尼禄本来几乎要醉过去的，但这一下直接给他摔醒了。他五体投地，头痛欲裂，晃了晃脑袋，鼻翼突然像狗一样耸了耸。

“嗯……什么味道？”

奶香，好一阵腻得让人发慌的奶香味，还有一股咸咸的味道。

好像是V，但是V的味道倒是没这么浓郁……这味道好好闻，他要去看看这是什么。虽然他对甜品没有执着，不过这味道实在是太诱人了。他不知道的是，这是荷尔蒙散发的爱水味。

然后他就摸到了一条细嫩有些冰凉的腿。

V还在潮水般的快感里打颤呢，就感到有人摸他，激得他春叫连连。

是但丁？天啊，他怎么这么快找来了？V下意识想躲，但体内那股汹涌的燥火根本没完没了。他动弹不得，又开始情不自禁地撸管。只得接受对方细细抚上他的脸。

“V……”尼禄痴迷地看着这一幕。此时的V身上没有纹身，卫浴里见光不见亮的淡黄色氛围灯打在他身上，显得他浑身白得怜人的肌肤上泛着鸡蛋一般嫩滑的光泽。不堪一握的腰身下，V那标准的、无比让人艳羡的钢琴手握着他的粉红上下安慰着，两条雪白的细腿像个女人一样没有安全感地乖乖夹在一起，一抖一抖地。他双眼蒙雾，红唇湿润，呻吟媚得像母猫。优雅的天鹅颈随着他的媚叫垂死一般上仰着，优美的锁骨也跟着他的动作左右轻摇，如起伏的浪，沉沦的海，不知在诱谁陷落。

本来就醉得脑子坏了的尼禄根本想都没想就凑了过去——他就这么爬过去，像一只鳄鱼般缓慢、且危险。他握住了他的小腿，手指慢慢滑上去，像是感动于其惊人的滑腻。他的目光像孩子留恋着橱窗里他得不到的玩具般渴盼而纯洁。摸到大腿处，视线停在了V自娱自乐的手那里。他会不会打扰了他呢？这时候他的理智才恢复了一点，使他站起来，颤颤伸出一只手，试探性地抚上他意中人的脸。害怕般地，反复地抚摸着他。

如果V说不，他无论如何也会掉头逃跑。他绝对不想做出让V永远不会原谅他的事情。他是真的很喜欢他。

可V只是一颤，便不好意思似的扭过头去，继续他的玩乐。

尼禄双眼放光，温柔地探问道：“V……我来帮你好吗？我保证不会让你难受的。”

V受不了了，但丁怎么这么墨迹呢，啊他是在跟他说话？日他现在看不到也听不见，他说什么他又怎么知道？反正无谓是一些嘲讽之类的荤话。随便了，反正尤里曾都被他日了，指不定他也得被日一顿才能恢复。所以他一把抓住他的手就往自己身上按。他渴望但丁像平时被维吉尔吸血一样粗暴地搞乱他的一切。

这个动作毫无疑问冲破了尼禄的防线，让他的身心都达到了一种升华。V接受他了，V真的接受他了。尼禄高兴得都快哭了。瞬间就把刚刚在但丁那里的失意抛到脑后，重新活了过来。

终于轮到他的场合了，为了压住胸口快把他搞垮的悸动，尼禄深呼吸了几口气，冷静下来重新端倪着他的V。混沌的大脑前所未有的飞速运转，把他二十多年来偷看的性知识都献了上来。

那么……

现在的尼禄因为酒意自尊全无，想到什么就做。他单膝跪下来，捧起那纤细的美腿，歪头去亲吻V的脚趾。他也不知道V的敏感点在哪，干脆把五根脚趾都一一放进嘴里，认真地吞吃着。V感受到了，他吃惊地瞠大双目，出于维吉尔对自尊和但丁的认知所带来的震撼，及由此引发的庞大爱欲彻底击溃了他。

“呃哈……！”本来体内那些热意就不断冲击着，这一下让他直接攀上最高峰，情不自禁地射了尼禄一脸。尼禄一点也不嫌弃，他着迷地看着这样的V，伸舌舔舐着嘴边奶油般的液体，欲得可怕。他开始从他的脚背处吻上来，巨细无遗地舔舐他的美腿。慢一点，再慢一点，尼禄对自己说。他想给他亦或是他们一场值得纪念的第一次。终生难忘那种。

……

“啊……！啊……嗯啊！唔……不要……啊……！慢一点……Dante……！该死的Dante！嗯啊！”

双倍燃烧般的快感让V欲仙欲死，他终于投降般叫出了那个名字。尽管他知道这会被但丁调戏到死，但他顾不得这么多了——或者说他就是想这样。他的自尊已经被快感给逼死在哪个墙角了。只是遵循本能媚喊着赐给他无上愉悦的始作俑者的名字，无意地歌颂他的能干，以期榨取更多。

没想到这好像起了反效果，那人如梦初醒，骤然停了下来。

怎么了……？

“……但丁？”尼禄近乎是恐惧地望着他，绝望慢慢侵蚀了他的虹膜。

V困惑地眨了眨眼，抿起唇委屈地“看”他，无神的双眼里什么也印不出来。“Dante？……妈的，你好了？”

他们刚刚还在接吻，近得不分彼此。V呆住了——他感觉到有热水一滴一滴地打在自己脸上，那温度，那频率，这么近的距离没有其它可能。

这是梦……这又是梦……这又是有关于但丁、维吉尔和V的噩梦。尼禄痛苦地摇头。剧烈的快乐后坠入深渊的极致痛苦逼得这个男儿哭个不停。为什么，为什么在梦里V也不爱他，还是说其实他心里是知道的，只是不肯承认而已？

尼禄抽噎不止，但还是压住心绪下意识先关心他：“你的眼睛怎么了？”

V突然打了个激灵，这一瞬间，他的双眼恢复了，他的听觉好像也恢复了。

然后就是一个响亮的耳光。

谁都没有挪开，尼禄站着，V半躺着，他们依然保持着缠在一起的姿势，只是不再有任何动作。他们静静地看着彼此，望着对方默默流泪，一切尽在不言中。

维吉尔从来没有哭过，也没有让V替他哭过。但现在，V的眼泪淹没了世界，他的世界崩塌了，巨大的痛苦和悲伤像洪水一般来势汹涌，让他忘了一切。他只知道不把这股冲击泄出来他马上就会死。他哭得越来越大声，他那能发出好听声音的嗓子也不堪重负地哭哑了，发出凄烈难听不知所云的颤音。他现在没有瞎，但他宁可把眼睛哭瞎，然后当做垃圾一样抠出来丢掉。仿佛这样就可以把这耻辱从脑海里抹杀掉，将一切重归完整。

但丁终于找到V了，于是映入眼帘的就是这么一副光景。

他的大脑像有什么在里面炸开，世界覆灭了，他所爱的一切都毁了。一点不剩。

当他清醒过来的时候，来不及了，一切都晚了——

尼禄被他化成真魔人按在身下，那两条手这么粗的恶魔阴筋报复般地出入尼禄初经人事的屁股，不含半点情欲。他只是一味地撕裂他，啃噬他，捏碎他，折磨他。尼禄的嘴边有呕吐物和血甚至疑似脑浆的东西。大片的血液像红绒毯一样在他身后张开恶魔翅膀一般的形状，随着被搅碎的肠肉，还在不断地从他屁股里往外冒。盆骨和脊椎已经严重弯扭变形，被不停地摁碎以致于没有力量短时间内复原的双腿也是一样。他比恶魔还要恶魔。尼禄现在跟被一刀一刀凌迟处死的罪犯也差不了多少，他的惨叫耳不忍闻。

不应该是这样的……

尼禄满脑子只有这句话，痛感让他无法思考更多。

他不止一次幻想过被但丁抱，只是没想到有一天实现了，却是以这样的方式。

维吉尔，他的维吉尔。

他的哥哥，他从来没有哭过。连他都没有把他弄哭过——他也舍不得。可是他却仅仅因为被儿子上了而哭了。他永远都无法忘记V望着他那一瞬如此绝望悲恸的表情。那一瞬间但丁才明白，维吉尔是爱着他的，一举一动都爱着他。可是这么爱他的他，却被自己儿子强上了。

尼禄真的很好笑，他装作爱他的样子，却缠着维吉尔不放。他之前为了V揍他，可是他自己却管不住自己的老二。

这种人到底凭什么被自己一直惦记呢？他有什么好的？你做这些，不就是想引起我的注意，不就是想拆散我和维吉尔？那么好啊——你这么想要，给你吧——全都给你——好好享受吧该死的。

去死吧。

蕾蒂他们感受到上面的暴动，早就冲上来了，但是他们被但丁设下的厚重如浓雾般的红色结界挡在外面，完全不清楚到底发生了什么。

这场单方面的屠戮好像持续了一个世纪这么长。

但丁变回人形的时候，尼禄已经昏过去了。

这时候他才如芒在背，如梦初醒般猛地扭过头去。

V已经穿好了衣服，纹身也回到了他身上，他慵懒地靠在浴池边翘起了二郎腿，把玩着自己的阎魔刀。看起来神清气爽，甚至还洗了个头。好像刚才像个孩子般嚎啕大哭的人与他毫无关联。

感受到但丁的视线，他抛过来冷漠的一瞥：“玩够了？”

“维吉尔……”他无法破解这个眼神递过来的仿佛电码一样的信号，又或者他根本没有递给他，只是随便发出一些无章的讯号。

V把阎魔刀翻了个面，似是突然对上面的花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。然后他转了个漂亮的弧，右手持刀，气势包围了但丁。

“我可是为了你才……”

他不说还好，这句只换来V一个标准的维吉尔冷笑。

“你只是自己想做罢了。”

他没法否认。

但丁直视着他，抿紧了唇，到底还是没憋住：“你要把我怎样都行，但是……以后不要再哭了。你哭起来很丑。”

“当然了，只要你死了……我便永远失去哭泣的理由。”V的刀尖对准了他，然后他轻笑着瞥了眼尼禄，如同俯视蝼蚁。“还有他。”

但丁下意识挡住了尼禄。

“他是你儿子！”

“儿子对我来说毫无意义。”

类似的话语从前的维吉尔语录里有一大摞，但这次比任何一次都严重。但丁听得出来。

V不再害怕了，尤里曾给了他新生，他甚至感觉他们再也不会被分离。维吉尔从天堂到了地狱，他不会想回来面对这一切——他曾自以为得到了理想的儿子的爱，接着是但丁的。可是梦就这么碎了。儿子不是他要的儿子，但丁也不是他的但丁，这次V的任务完成不了了，他便回不来了。

要让维吉尔回来，将自己完整，让自己开心，是V无法抗拒的本能。就算是死他也得这么做。

现在只有一个办法能够找回自己了。

一般来说，维吉尔是杀不死但丁，但是如果他拼尽全力，将自己的生命献祭发出自爆式攻击，那么就算是但丁也无力回天。

就是这么回事。

对于将死之人来说，还有什么要紧呢？所以V抛开了一切顾虑，变得无比的安宁。

“别这么做，维吉尔，你能得到什么呢？——再说，我们也不值得你这么做。”

但丁简直想下跪求饶了，但他知道这样只会换来维吉尔更深的愤怒，也等同于侮辱他。

无所谓了，反正他对这个世界一点兴趣都没有了。

我想念母亲。

母亲，我这就带但丁来看你。如果是你的话，一定知道……有什么办法让一切回到当初，回到只有我和但丁两小无猜的时候。

我想念那个但丁。

回答他的是V遍布周身的疯狂蓝焰，以他为中心，整座岛都被魔力波动覆盖着，一切顷刻灰飞烟灭。他的心，他的家，他的爱。

但丁仰望着漂浮起来、离他越来越远的哥哥，寂寞和无奈充斥他的心房。他不知道有什么办法改变他的心意，也不知道能不能承受这一击。但是失去维吉尔，一切都没有意义了。

他受够了失去他。

算了，就这么和他殉情，好像也挺浪漫的。但丁甚至没心没肺地想。这也可以算是一种爱吧。太可惜了，他终于知道维吉尔爱他，可是一切都太晚了。他来晚了。

这时奇迹却出现了。

“V——Vergil！”

V的瞳孔放大了，吃惊的，他看到了“母亲”。

这使他的表情痛苦地扭曲起来，本来已经被尤里曾覆灭的人性稍稍苏醒了。

“Vergil，你还好吗？”翠西轻轻地问道。她也感觉到维吉尔想覆灭一切的意图了，她不知道发生了什么让他这样痛苦，但是看到但丁身后裸体昏过去的尼禄，她也猜了个大概——算了，这个一会再教训但丁——如果他们还能活着的话。

V隔着云雾望着如梦似幻般的“母亲”，嘴唇动了动。

“他说什么？！”但丁焦急地问。他已经紧张到没法去读出他哥哥的意思了。

“他说‘救我’。”V说这个词的时候带了一个“妈”字，但翠西懒得说。然后她想了一想，仰起头，对V气势汹汹地叫道：

“回家吧——维吉尔，跟我回家，好吗？你要不回来吃饭我就要生气了！”

但丁惊呆地看着她，那一瞬间他仿佛看到了自己老妈。

“妈妈叫我回家吃饭……”V梦呓般念着……

如果是妈妈……一定会告诉我如何……去爱但丁的吧……如何爱他才不至于我们两败俱伤……

V这么想着，强行中断了献祭过程，把阎魔刀抛到了空中。

“维吉尔……再见了，我觉得你还是应该回家。我们再想想吧，好吗？”

随着一束直贯天地的光芒，V消失了。

阎魔刀从高空中坠落，但丁跳起来想接住，却被那把刀身上的戾气狠狠弹开了，但丁看了看自己被冰焰灼烂的手掌，叹口气，抓住还没被灼的地方，掰莲藕那样掰下来，又长了一个新的。

刀掉到了尼禄身上，但丁发现那把刀对尼禄也不友好，他的一只手顷刻烂掉，能腐蚀一切的蓝焰仿佛有生命般继续往上攀爬，瞬间啃掉了尼禄的肩膀和半个脸。但丁眼疾手快地把尼禄斜砍成两半，才阻止了他被彻底摧毁的下场。

翠西走过来，弯下腰，但丁刚想阻止，她已经拾起了那把刀，什么也没发生。阎魔刀甚至认可似的微微闪烁着。

但丁松了一口气。

恶魔的世界有三条不为人知的规则。

如果一个恶魔，他的身心都认输，对敌人产生了臣服的感觉，在他战败死后，他会不由自己地变成魔具。

如果一个恶魔，他的身心都认输，对敌人产生了臣服的感觉，也不想变成魔具，他可以选择自爆，这样他死后什么也不会留下*。

如果一个恶魔，他身心都认输，也不想自爆，那么他可以自行与敌人建立单方面的契约，自己化成魔具缠在敌人身上选择服侍他。然后通过敌人利用它不断地杀戮来积攒实力，直至有一天找回自己能够干掉这个敌人的自信，才会变回来再挑战他*。

维吉尔身心已经沦陷，不管是尼禄还是但丁，他输得一败涂地。没有一丝余地。他是打算自爆的，他也不可能留下什么。但是在最后一刻，翠西打动了他。他相信翠西能照顾他，直至找到他的答案，作为他一生无望寻觅的交代。

所以他自愿变成了魔具，以阎魔刀的形态归顺与翠西。合情合理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *官方小说4中，焱狱霸主自爆，没有留下魔具。游戏里但丁得到的魔具路西法无尽剑是之前翠西拿去教团骗取信任，从地狱门（被作为驱动装置）里回收的。
> 
> *官方小说5中提到了这个设定，巴洛克打不过但丁就自己变魔具，但丁还没法拒绝。
> 
> 顺带一提在游戏3中，小妈也是自愿变成了魔具，就是但丁那把紫色电吉他。当然大部分的魔具还是但丁打下来的。


	13. 微妙

走的人已经走了，被留下的人还得继续，这就是生活。

维吉尔那一出把地面上的一切都带走了，万幸，但丁下意识回护家人，除了护住了身后的尼禄，他本来用来挡住蕾蒂他们的红色结界反而保护了他们。翠西加强了它，所以蕾蒂和妮可只是受到冲击昏过去，并没有大碍。

除了房子，花木、山丘皆被夷为平地，包括所有的交通工具。他们似乎是走不了了。但丁一直静静地坐在地上，视线一直追随着翠西——手上的阎魔刀——他还是不可置信维吉尔就这么离开他了。

天空泛起了鱼肚白，这一夜仿佛长得不可思议。

看他失魂落魄的样子，翠西也无意追根究底了。无论如何悲剧已经发生，愤怒并不会改变什么，更何况但丁已经得到了报应。

她环顾四周，找到了蕾蒂她们，抱起蕾蒂试探着拍她的脸。

蕾蒂啧了一声，拍苍蝇那样拍掉翠西的手：“够了，我困得要死，让我睡一会。”

翠西翻了个白眼，真想给她一脚。

妮可坐起了身，晃了晃发昏的脑袋，她莫名其妙：“发生什么了？天哪！这是地震了吗？”她被这片荒芜的大地震住了。

“就算是吧……但丁，我们怎么办？”

翠西习惯性转过去问。

但丁慢慢站起来，他说：“我现在没力气，找个地方休息一下，晚上我们走。”

“走？怎么走？”妮可反问道，“看样子交通工具都没了，你会飞吗？”她期待地望着但丁，不知怎么就觉得那个背影很可靠，仿佛无所不能。

话说这对兄弟吵个架真可怕啊，怪不得维吉尔要离家出走了，大概是他们每次吵一次就拆一次家，持家的维吉尔终于受不了了——妮可下意识把维吉尔代入了电视剧里离家出走的妻子形象。也不知道是怎么脑补出来的。看样子监控视频里尤里曾的受样给她留下了深刻的印象。

“他还真会。”翠西轻笑着回应，她好像还没从慈母角色里回魂，和蔼极了。大概是借此压住自己心底那些怅然吧。发现但丁毫无照顾尼禄的意思，还顺手变了个被子把尼禄那辣眼的身体盖住了。

翠西简直不忍直视了。天啊，但丁简直是禽兽。要不是知道尼禄是斯巴达家的，她简直以为他死了。尼禄虽然在缓慢恢复，但仅仅复原了躯干和皮，干瘪的脸像被吸干了血般，浑身的淤肿裂口。混乱微弱的魔力覆于其上，如风中残烛般不稳地颤动，让人感觉他的生命之火随时都会熄灭。

“但丁，来帮帮他。”翠西提醒道。

仿佛沉默了一个世纪这么久，但丁开口了：“我不会杀他，也不会救他。”说完，头也不回地走开了。他的背影立于一片荒墟上显得凄凉无比。

“……这到底是怎么回事？”翠西震惊地望着他。但丁有多喜欢尼禄，她一直看在眼里，到底发生了什么能让他对尼禄见死不救？翠西不确定地看了看尼禄，看不出来他是会做出什么伤天害理的事情的人啊。说起来维吉尔那会发疯杀了一城人，以及恐怕捅过但丁的次数比那城死去的人的人数加起来都多，他都可以原谅他，何况尼禄呢？翠西并不是治疗系的恶魔，而且她到底不是斯巴达家人，魔力传过去反而会产生排斥，跟杀了他差不多。这和可以立马发出攻击的借力打力不是一个理。只能在一边干着急。

大概是地板太凉，被翠西拍醒的蕾蒂无论如何也睡不着了，她便跳起来抱着她形影不离的刺刀型导弹发射器东戳西戳地，见她挖出了一包薯片，开心的与一边找到了饮料的妮可欢呼击掌的活力劲儿。翠西温馨一笑。没过多久，这位时常风餐露宿的野外生存专家叫了起来：“哈，我一看这块土就知道它暗藏玄机！夸我！”

“是有什么玄机？”妮可配合地问道。

“它比别的地方的土要湿润得多！这代表地下有东西阻挡！”蕾蒂说着，用刺刀撬起土来，妮可也找到一截树枝帮忙。翠西看了看手上的阎魔刀，有点不舍得。

“翠西，你要不过来帮忙的话，一会就让你睡洞口哦。”蕾蒂撇撇唇。

“来了来了。”翠西走过去，心思电转，突然对着正在埋头干活的蕾蒂和妮可说，“你们退开些。”

蕾蒂扫她一眼，什么也没说地拉着妮可退开了。看她脸上玩味的表情，大概是已经准备好了一箩筐的骚话以应翠西的出糗。还怪吓人的，她倒要看看她如何一刀爆破。

没想到翠西像挥击高尔夫球那样随意挥了一记，随着一道闪瞎人的巨型绿色闪电，蕾蒂指定的那块土地轰出了一个大洞。效果形同地雷爆炸。把猝不及防的蕾蒂和妮可都震飞出去。

原本坐在离他们稍远处闭目养神的但丁猛地回过头来，激动在他眸中挣扎闪烁，然渐趋颓落。

“你是故意的吧！”蕾蒂气呼呼地拍拍屁股上的土。

“不是……我也没想到。”翠西有些惊异于阎魔刀的威力，她只是稍微使用了一点魔力而已。这劲儿甚至比她使用斯巴达巨剑还顺手，跟但丁用斯巴达打出来的效果都能持平了，翠西毫不怀疑如果她全力出击，甚至能与现在手持传奇之剑的但丁力拼一番……刚这么想着，就感到阎魔刀传来一阵呼应她心声般的蠢蠢悸动，仿佛在向她请愿出征般。针对但丁的。

翠西欣慰地笑了笑，果然还是维吉尔啊。

轰出来的大坑里竟然冒出了人造光，往里走去，原来正是地下五层的入口。

女士们都松了口气，至少不会挨冻受饿了——这个森林就算有点什么吧，现在也一毛不剩了，就算是野外生存专家，也是巧妇难为无米之炊。地下五层还是有一些备用干粮的，就在翠西她们来的那一天，送货人员也架着飞机来了，送来了不少物资摆满了这座房子的各处。当然现在大部分都化成了灰。

想到地下五层的备用休息间卫浴什么的，蕾蒂瞬间开心了，毕竟如果没有翠西，她们还不知道要挖多久，她首当其冲跑了进去。“我先洗了！”

“蕾蒂，你不能总是这么霸道！凭什么总是我等热水？”妮可叫喊着紧随其后。

“给我等等——你们小心点路！”翠西总是拦不住这些脱缰的野马，像个全职妈妈一样沉重地叹了一口气。怎么搞得她越发像幼稚园园长了，手底下就没一个让人省心的。唯一一个靠点谱的吧，又变成了魔具，这都什么事啊。她像要把这闹心劲甩出去般摆摆头，望向那边似乎打算坐到天荒地老的但丁：“你来不来？”

但丁没有回头，冲她摆摆手，意思是你自便。

翠西耸耸肩，看向尼禄，他身上简直没有一块好肉可以下手。翠西想了想，把阎魔刀缠在身后，以公主抱的姿势把他抱了起来往里走去。

“等你回来，看我不锤死你。”翠西委屈地撅起小嘴，她脑补的画面是她窝在维吉尔的怀里来几下娇娇公主锤。

她身后的阎魔刀灵性地闪了闪，好像维吉尔的轻笑。

等女士们都睡着了，但丁才悄悄来到尼禄躺着的房间。

就这么看了他半响，他伸出一只手来握住尼禄的，把自己的魔力渡了过去。直到尼禄周身的淤青全都消了，干瘪的肌肉也恢复过来。才松开。

然后继续端坐着，等着他醒来。

半晌，但丁幽幽地说：

“你要再装睡，我就亲下去了。”

尼禄闻言像个被噩梦吓醒的孩子一般瞠大了双眼，惶恐地望着他。

“我问你问题，你回答就是。”

“你……还愿意相信我？”尼禄不可置信地、小心地、甚至是有些喜极而泣地问。

这个表情让但丁的心沉了下去，他有七八分的把握这其中一定有什么误会，但维吉尔恸哭的模样挥之不去，阻碍了他的思考。现在他冷静下来了，有些事情不解开不行，就算答案不是自己要的，死也要死个明白。

他毕竟还是但丁。

“你喜欢维吉尔？”但丁问。

“不，但我喜欢V。”尼禄说。

但丁禁不住冷笑一声：“所以你就是这么喜欢他的？”

“他当时好像眼睛坏了，我叫他也没反应……他把我当成了你。”尼禄痛苦地闭上眼，他都不想再回忆了。“我没有发现。”

“你为什么没有发现！”但丁忍不住狠狠捏住他双肩，尼禄又听到了他骨头碎裂的声响。他受够了。

“我喝醉了！他妈的！你杀了我啊，你杀了我得了救我干什么！既然你这么恨我！”尼禄怒吼道，“再说你就没有份吗！他为什么眼睛坏了，难道不是你戳的？！你他妈干他干得他眼瞎耳聋了自己没逼数吗！！”

“……你。”但丁反而被尼禄愤怒的样子压住了，他露出了一个很微妙的表情，歪歪头，“你都看到了？”

“不只是我，大家都看到了！上次在树林里迷路我烦，第二天就装了摄像头……操。”尼禄忿忿地说。尼禄开始愤恨自己为什么要装，如果不装摄像头他就不会喝多了，也许就能发现V的异常了。算了现在都是屁。

两个人大眼瞪小眼地望着对方，最后但丁叹了一口气，像往常一样拍了拍他的头。

“住手，我不是小孩了！”尼禄习惯性道。

这熟悉的话让但丁笑出了声，他更加大力地揉了揉他的毛：“在我眼里你永远都是。”

“滚吧你！”尼禄给了他一脚，但丁捉住了那只脚。

等等这气氛有点不对劲。

尼禄刚刚还有点得意忘形，如今反应过来却不禁退缩了。但丁的眼神很沉，像紧盯着猎物，他又开始不懂他了。

他还是……不相信他吗？

“如果我不相信你怎么办？”但丁歪歪头。

“那……那我也没什么办法。顶多……”尼禄有些悲伤地低下头，就在但丁以为他要哭的时候，他又抬起来凶狠地瞪他。“我就把你打醒，要不你就把我打死。反正也没什么意思了。”

但丁轻叹着摇摇头，“尼禄啊……”

“干嘛！”

“我就喜欢你这点。”但丁轻笑着猛揉了他一把，“晚安，好好休息。”然后起身离开。

尼禄惊讶地看着他的背影，表情慢慢变得明朗起来。

“但丁……”

“对了，”但丁似乎想起了什么，玩味地看向他，“等你哪天有空，我就补偿你吧。”

“补偿……？”尼禄愣了一下，突然意识到他在说什么，操起一个抱枕丢了过去。“死开！你这个变态老头！”

但丁开门出去，翠西、蕾蒂和妮可三个跟着不可抗地踉跄了一下，差点扑到他身上。

但丁警告性地眯起眼。

“咳……那个，我们也是关心你嘛。”妮可笑嘻嘻地说。

“假得很，要我说，我就是想偷看，咋地，就准你在外面野……”但丁捂住蕾蒂的嘴，忍不住求饶道：“姑奶奶，算我求你，行行好少说两句行不行？嗯？”然后下巴向尼禄的方向横了横，“不要影响病人休息。”

蕾蒂吐了吐舌头，猛抽一下他屁股：“就你能。”

翠西啧啧摇头点评道：“看看，这就是男人，翻脸比翻书还快。”

但丁不置可否地哼哼一声，然后突然两手一张，左搂过一个翠西，右环过一个蕾蒂，不怀好意地在她们耳边吹气：“翻脸比翻书还快是吧……来来来，我让你们见识一下真正的我。”

翠西和蕾蒂尴尬地推掇着他，推不动，就这么不安地被他拥持着走了。

落单的妮可寂寞地跺了跺脚，啧了一声。有点儿心情复杂。贵圈真的好乱呐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家看到这里，至此，他们的故事就告一段落咯。  
> 什么？觉得不够爽？不要慌，番外有，且这个系列还会再开新坑。  
> 嗯就这样啦，我们下期再见。


	14. 番外.他宝贝般咽下了我乌黑的心，我泪流满面。

“维吉尔呢？”

某天，尼禄终于按捺不住问出了一直蛰伏在心底的那个疑惑，这些日子以来它像一只受困的恶魔一样一直在他的心底抓挠嘶吼，终于在今天禁不住越狱而逃了。

尼禄早就受够了，他就像是个被关起来的缓期死刑犯，但当初将他告进大牢里的家伙却好像忘了他一样。

之所以尼禄忍耐至今，自然是因为但丁——难得他不在，天大的好机会。

然而就是这么一个简简单单的问题，却撼动了在场所有人的表情，堪比丧尸片里好不容易死里逃生却又转角遇上爱的主角。

“我想起来我该去给我的小麦浇水了！”蕾蒂第一个落跑，有什么她总是第一个的。

“你刚刚不才浇过吗……”无视尼禄阴沉地凝视，妮可紧接着“我去帮忙”，跑掉。

尼禄的视线紧接着锁定已经悄悄接近后门的翠西。

“翠西，”被尼禄点名的瞬间，已经背过身去的翠西像吃到什么酸东西一样为难地皱起了她的鼻子，她下意识抓紧了像是安抚她一般微微闪烁着绿光的阎魔刀。

尼禄像个溺水之人一样紧抓着她不放，眼中难缠的情绪挣扎翻腾：“拜托你。”

“……不是我不想说。”翠西无奈地转过来，“是但丁他不让我们跟你说。”

“我不让你们说什么？”

但丁的声音突兀地从另一端冒出来，他一如既往慵懒又迷人，无形中却透着一股隐隐的威势，巍峨的身姿像暴风雨前的阴云一般悠闲而不怀好意地压过来。他来了。他停在了自己身边。Game Over——尼禄感觉整个人都被笼罩在这朵庞大的乌云邪恶的阴影之下，他的笑容令人发寒，他一句话也说不出了。就像是突然被猎人的枪口抵住了脑袋，浑身的血液都在这瞬间停滞。他动弹不得，表情也一定很蠢，但他控制不住。

——那件事过去多久了，它带来的阴影还是如同被瘟神笼罩诅咒着一个接一个逝去的家庭一般无形地挟制着一切。尼禄能感觉到；每个人都变了，即使表面上不变，内里也像是被蛀虫渗透的朽木一般慢慢地腐烂。

首先是翠西。

维吉尔似乎是离家出走了，并且不明原因地把阎魔刀——象征着他父亲的荣耀与一切，他竟然留给翠西，为什么是翠西？——可是，该死的下贱的翠西她在干什么？她竟然用阎魔刀在隔壁房间自慰。别以为他没听见。每当他试图质问翠西，但丁像是24小时都盯着翠西一样，从各种想不到的时间和地点冒出来，挡住他的视线，不着痕迹地用他那特有的油腔滑调把翠西护开，就这么任她肆意玷污维吉尔的爱刀——也是他曾经引以为傲的右臂，同时也是他和但丁那些浪漫邂逅的承载——当然现在完全成了臭狗屎。即使尼禄怨恨地逼视他，他也只是用轻轻浅浅、毫无感情底色的笑意敷衍他，威胁他。

蕾蒂也变了，之前在维吉尔面前拍着胸脯保证会和他培养感情的死女人，似乎维吉尔的出走解放了她最后一道枷锁，她现在成天赖在但丁的房间里，夜夜凯歌彻夜狂欢，有时还会带上妮可。白天的时候她就在但丁房间里睡觉，偶尔去管管她在地面上种的一大片小麦和蔬果。重要的是她现在简直成了第二个但丁，原本相当注意形象的她，成天内衣也不穿吊儿郎当地挂件锈有紫丁香的白色睡袍就在家里晃来晃去，经过她身边时会嗅到一股像是什么糜烂的果实一样馥郁热烈、令人窒息的香气。透过她完全能想像到但丁是怎样用他的体液勤勤恳恳孜孜不倦地开拓浇灌这具芬芳胴体（该死的但丁…）。除却这些，她本来还算有点人样，起码向他讨要过有关恶魔的任务，虽然理由是打发时间及避免提前老年痴呆。但每次她整装待发叫上他，刚刚还不见人影的但丁就会卡点来堵她，那人非常不讲理地搂住她，像个小孩哀求母亲似的求她不要离开他什么的。蕾蒂受不住但丁的软磨硬泡，经常就在门口——恶心，他都不想回忆下去了。在第八次发生类似的屁事后，尼禄终于领悟到蕾蒂的目的已经完全变质，变成了消遣他和但丁来着。此后他干脆看到蕾蒂就绕道。即使她故意不关浴室的门也没用。

妮可看上去倒没怎么变，和她的机械臂感情良好……她始终不渝地致力于她的艺术事业。针对机械臂的开发——妮可称之为“小美人儿”们穷理尽性地折腾，以至于有时实用，有时则更糟。反正尼禄耐操——妮可说的，所以他是她的专属——天字第一号小白鼠——得吧他确实耐操，免费的还能怎么办呢，只能是原谅她了。她在一些网站上寄售这些“小美人儿”并试图拉拢投资，偶尔外出跑业务。例如送货上门，售后维护之类。或是报名参加各种鱼龙混杂的科技讲座以寻找灵感或提升自己——可以说现在一家人的经济来源她承担了大半，剩下由尼禄负责。但丁？尼禄去问就给，尼禄不问，他就一大爷，什么也不管。成天也不知道在干些什么，在不在家也没人知道——自从蕾蒂住在他那，且蕾蒂的作息也极其散漫无规律，他无法从她身上探知但丁的动态。只知道蕾蒂总是拿超量食物就窝在房间里整日闭门不出，也不知道是给但丁吃的还是她自己。本来妮可是唯一一个让他心安的人，如果不是偶然发现他送给妮可的摄像机里那些可怕的东西——操，妮可为什么会热衷于这个？她的摄像机里全他妈是蕾蒂的私影，全他妈是裸的。还有那些但丁和蕾蒂的床照，108个姿势都编上了号，还带主题分类的……他要瞎了。

他手贱地点开了一组名为“替身”的主题。

镜头里的但丁极具攻击性，不知道怎么办到的闪亮得跟刀子似的红瞳，魔障般、但意外很合适的冷笑，过分健硕以致于粗暴至极的酮体……看得他该痛的不该痛的地方都疼了，赶紧打乱心思冷静冷静。再细看，但丁摆弄着蕾蒂的样子，与其说是充满爱意，更像是耽溺于虐尸；镜头里的蕾蒂身上几乎没一块好肉，全是一口口啃出来的淤青紫红，她的眼角甚至在淌血。但蕾蒂神色沉醉甚至纯情，像是完全臣服在了那个恶毒的魔王但丁身下，任他那扭曲残酷的爱化作一捧地狱之火舔遍她的周身，将自己燃烧殆尽直至献祭给贪婪的恶魔之王似乎是她此生唯一的幸福和诉求——她的表情是这么说的。

照片上竟然还有注释，那说明像是一排伺机而动的暗器，在黑暗的边框里调皮地挣动、弹跳出来，直射尼禄——

我爱你；你爱他；你爱他——我是傻逼。

尼禄被这一下抽懵了。情不由己地看了好几遍。

他后知后觉地发现，这组照片里蕾蒂的头发有意无意地电得半卷，绿色的隐形眼镜取代了她原本的异色瞳，还戴上了惊人的黑色口塞。那钢制的口塞周饰把她的圆脸生生裹成了瓜子脸，这使她看起来有点像……

他几乎用尽毕生的自制力才没把摄像机给砸了，打从那天起，他就再没和但丁说过一句话。他甚至自我安慰地想过这或许是什么新型避交房租水电的渣滓手段。总之但丁成功了，他再也不想去找他，不管什么理由。

直到现在。

不能再逃避了，解铃还须系铃人。看来只能从但丁身上下手了。

尼禄想着，恶狠狠地瞪向但丁。以决战的姿态。

但丁似乎被他这副样子可爱到了，回以他一个一如既往帅气电人的笑容——可惜尼禄无暇欣赏这份美；他满心都是惶惑和愤懑，总是被当成小孩敷衍耍弄的感觉太糟糕以致于他ptsd，没法好好理解但丁的真心假意，也不想去猜。但丁并没有把他的态度放在心上——当然，他不该说得但丁好像还可以把谁放在眼里。但丁形容自如地拍了拍翠西的翘臀。后者没有介意他性骚扰般的举止，反倒像是得到了特赦一般松了口气并迅速开溜了——于她而言好像尼禄是比但丁还难对付千百倍的洪水猛兽般。

“但丁，我想我们需要谈谈。”尼禄机械臂的爪子跟着他的左手紧张地蜷成了一团。

“嗯。”但丁不置可否地哼哼一声，懒洋洋地用指背魔挲着他那长满糙胡子的硬下巴，摆出惯性迷人的官方笑容，一脸“贵客有何贵干”的熟男从容。尼禄爱极了也恨透了他那副面具。他不知道的是，当但丁那似乎永远聚不上焦的颓靡瞳孔从他那与维吉尔七八分相似的脸上快速舔过时，会乍然绽放出一种奇异的神采，这看起来缱绻无比——至少比他对着蕾蒂和翠西都要认真得多；也让尼禄生出了自己是不同的错觉——这也是尼禄还留在这里的理由——妈的，他就总是这样。

但是除此之外呢？

什么都没有。瞧瞧他都做了些什么，这也算是爱吗——尼禄不得不他妈的承认，他的爱太难懂了。

虽然他变得更废了，至少他还尊重我，没有再对我进行那些莫名其妙的黄色挑衅了。他们现在就像是真正的家人一样——这不是他一直求之不得的吗——至少证明那些事并不是只有我一个人难堪。尼禄差不多是苦中作乐地给但丁找借口。但是他差不多也受够了。

没等尼禄组织好语言，但丁就又用他那独行其是的节奏搅乱了一切。就像一个孩子把别人花了一个月画出来的画随意地划上幼稚的涂鸦一样不讲道理。

“尼禄，我要告诉你一个好消息和坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

俗套。尼禄下意识心里回怼了一句，因而瞬间就忘了这一个月以来卡在他们之间的缄默。老实巴交地跟着自己该死的好奇心走了。“坏消息。”

“还是好消息吧，我是你就会这么选。听着——好消息是，我接受你的表白了，以及相关的附带条件我全都接受。以后你的房间就是我的房间。”

啥玩意？！尼禄瞠目结舌，猝不及防之下被对方搂了个满怀，但丁愉悦地捂住他的嘴，接着说：“现在来说坏消息——可惜过了今晚你就要失恋了。因为我要走了。”

但丁挑挑眉，满意地看到尼禄的神采像过山车一样从惊恐滑到了惶恐，才不疾不徐地放开他。

“你要去哪？！”本来打算但丁不坦白交代就要锤死他的姿态转变为痴缠囚恋的霸总架势——一把把人掼到墙上，一气之下他俩近到一两公分就能亲上的距离。但丁就等着这个呢，只微微偏头就捉住了好侄子醇厚性感的蜜唇，他像摆布自己的武器一样灵活地运用自己的舌：舔舐他的全部，绕紧他的舌根，一直缠到彼此的极限。不够。还不够。再大声些，再淫乱些，再深一些。但丁想。

——你得和我一样发疯才行。

尼禄好半天才找回自己的呼吸，反应过来时几乎烂成一滩泥瘫在自己叔叔怀里，像只被掰开了的蟹钳，露出花白的大半肌肤。他像触电一般想逃离对方，却像被巨型八爪鱼缠上的水手一般动弹不得。

“你先放开我！！”尼禄面红耳赤地说，他被吻得晕乎乎的，但丁一刻也不消停的手更是加剧了他的混乱。话说为什么这么突然啊！但丁到底在想什么！！

“如果你听话的话，我就坦白一切。”

但丁眯着眼捏起他的下巴，温声细语地蛊惑道。

尼禄勉强驱动了一下被他搅得一团浆糊的脑子，艰难地将视线重新聚焦到但丁身上：“一切？”

“是的。一切。”但丁当他默认般继续亲吻他，手就伸到了奇怪的地方。尼禄在过分的刺激下一激灵找回了自己的神志，复而挣扎起来：“但丁……现在不是做这种事的时候，维吉尔……！你不去追他回来可以吗？！”

但丁只是稍微停了停，继而一边啃着尼禄娇小的耳垂一边含糊地说：“如果我说不呢？”

“你……你说什么？！”尼禄错愕地瞪大了眼，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。“你被调包了还是怎样……”

“如果维吉尔回来了……你打算怎样，和他一起幸福的生活，还是选择我？”但丁在他看不到的地方阴恻恻地弯了弯唇角，接着啃噬他脖间的嫩肉，他像是拿那块嫩肉磨牙般反复吮吸着。尼禄又酸又疼，还冒出些他自己也不理解的隐秘快意。因为但丁抚弄他的大手散发的热度十分之舒爽，搞得禁欲已久的尼禄难以招架，他不觉抓紧了但丁坚实的臂膀——此刻更像是支撑不住被摸得一团软的身体而不得不攀附依赖他——却死活下不了心推开他。这一犹豫，但丁的头就滑到了他的胸前，捉住他那双红色小粒一嘴一手的温柔呵责着。隔着薄薄的衬衣，尼禄禁不住呻吟出声。

“这……”这是什么世纪难题啊……让他理清一下，但丁先搞上尤里曾，然后他跟V……那么选择谁来负责应该是维吉尔的问题吧？为什么问他啊……

“这道题很难答吗？很明显吧。”但丁仿佛不耐烦般分给他一个冷漠的睨视，好像正在行淫邪之事的人不是他一样。

“什么……”

“维吉尔爱我。只爱我。我会让他只爱我。”

但丁恶意地勾起一侧嘴角，“……明白？”

尼禄像是被当头棒喝突袭，整个人都傻掉了。

“那我们现在在做什么？”尼禄好笑地盯着近在咫尺，已经把他推倒在桌上的但丁——他眯起了他那蓝得发绿的瞳孔，像只野猫戒备着生人般渗人；看样子随时都会暴起咬人。

却不曾想，尼禄这神态正戳但丁心中之痒，叫他欲罢不能；那个咒怨般的名字霎时又在脑中撕咬捣腾，叫他坐立难安。但丁难以言喻，只能珍爱的不断抚摸那张脸，仿佛这样就可以填补内心那个自那天起再度被某人狠狠撕裂开的黑洞。

终于，尼禄魔化前冰冷的魔力滋醒了他，他则用火热压制：“……宝宝，听我说。不管你对我有多大意见，这都是最后了。我必须走了。”

“……去找他吗？”魔力溃散，尼禄颤动了一下他过长的眼睫，光芒下幽幽放闪的绿眸粼粼于间，让但丁有种蝴蝶哭了的错觉。

“可能是，可能也不是……我找到了另一个兽首*——他有着穿越时空之类的效果。如果我成功了，现在的一切都会改变，维吉尔也会回到我们身边；如果我败了……”但丁笑了笑，抽出一只手轻佻地刮了刮他的鼻子，“你懂的。就拜托你了。”

刚刚还想推开但丁的尼禄霎时像一只突袭上树的老虎一般迅猛地把他拽到了怀里，措手不及的但丁跟侄子的额头磕出了可怕的一响。但丁吃痛地嘟囔着，而尼禄像是完全感觉不到疼一般用上了吃奶的劲儿去抱紧但丁。骨头崩裂的声响也不能动摇这个几乎已经溺毙于自己巨大的情绪狂澜里的小崽子分毫。像是刚抢救到坠楼的亲人那般应激地抖着，相似的回忆激红了尼禄的眼眶。“你滚蛋！不——你休想再丢下我！操死你！！为什么被留下的总是我？我也要去！现在世界太平得很根本用不着我！！你休想再打发我！！！”说到这，那个借口用不着他保护而从他手心溜走的、唱歌好听的、曾经带给尼禄无限抛瓦的女人理所当然地飘进了他的脑海里，这让他有种被姬莉叶围观到他和自己叔叔抱在一起的过激场面似的奇窘。但现在更可怕的事情占据了他的全部思绪，使他不管不顾硬着头皮更深地埋进但丁的怀里死抓不放。姬莉叶；维吉尔；他可怜的爱欲——他无法容忍再失去但丁，他冒不起任何险了；他真的会死的。

“我再问你一次，我和V，你选谁？”但丁好整以暇地享受着他的小宝贝情真意切的拥抱，嘚瑟地抚摸着难得无害乖巧的大男孩的头。恶魔般地问道。

“——妈的，我选你。选你还不行吗！你这混蛋！！”尼禄羞愤欲绝地锤他，“带我一起去，不然，不然——”

“不然怎样？”但丁笑问。

“我就把蕾蒂，翠西，还有妮可！全都睡了！还要和她们生一堆叫但丁的崽，我发誓！”尼禄以能想到的最恶毒的报复娓娓道来，一边佐以自以为最凶恶的眼神。“还有，如果你敢丢下我，等我自己找到怎么穿过去的办法——你就死定了。我穿回你小时候上你！”

“哇哦——”但丁忍不住惊呼出声，“尼禄爸爸？还奸淫他的但丁儿子？——哇，哇，哇，尼禄，看不出来我们中最正经的，原来你竟有这种不可告人的癖好啊……我真是对你刮目相看了啧啧。”

尼禄被他煞有介事的说法搞得越来越羞耻了：“我只是打个比方，比方！——等等，这也不代表我对你有什么，我们是亲……亲情！”算了他自己都不信……尼禄放弃地躺回台上捂住了脸。刚才争执的主题完全被丢到了九霄云外。

“害什么羞嘛尼禄爸爸……来来来，你的大儿子就在你跟前，来操我啊。”但丁坏笑着掰他的手，猥琐得堪比路边的脱衣狂魔。

“你闭嘴！”尼禄心里真是日了狗了，但丁不要脸的程度简直超乎想象，他还是他认识的那个像是高高在上的太阳那样扎人，不染尘埃目空一切，宛如天神般强悍凛然的存在吗？你TM在逗我吧？！把那个但丁还给我啊！

但丁开始像个孩子腻着母亲般用脸——那些胡渣不断蹭着尼禄健美的锁骨和乳尖，尼禄被他蹭得又痒又热。“好痒啊但丁……不要搞了……”

但丁把男孩挣扎不休的双手摁在两侧，附在他耳边低低地轻唤：““Nero……””

这一声简直要了命了，尼禄忍无可忍地捧住他的双颊：“操你……但丁！”

“嗯？”

“再……再来一次。”

“什么？”

“……名字。”尼禄害羞地嗫嚅着。

“你想让我用我性感的声音多叫两声你的名字……？”

“嗯……”

“那作为交换，叫声叔叔来听听？”

“不要！”尼禄羞愤地转过去，“你个变态！”

“喂，喂……我是变态，那么被自己亲叔随便蹭两下就硬了的Kid又是什么呢？”

“你……！”眼看尼禄燥得又要魔化了，但丁见好就收，便继续专注于手头活计，一路吻下去，同时讨好的不断叫着：““Nero……“Nero……“Nero……你好可爱”

但丁动情念着自己名字的声音对尼禄而言就像一剂强力催情剂，现实竟比他最荒唐的春梦还更诱人、更过火——他脑补出来的但丁情动时的呼唤可没有这样毒！这声音是那样危险，性感，甜蜜；长辈那般的威严与包容，孩子那般的顽劣和纯粹，介于两者之间的但丁；他像某种神奇的合成器，把两种截然不同的调调合成了这神迹般的，既优雅又可爱的，歌剧般的声线。谁能像他呢？（谁敢说像但丁，他一定打爆他的狗头！）啊，但丁，但丁，我的但丁——你为什么这样动听地呼唤我？有什么我能为你办到的，就是要我死我也跟你去！——天啊你真的要我死！……他知道，他听得出来，他是爱他的；而自己又是多么渴求着他而不敢啊。他说了他只属于他一夜，自此以后他们一笔勾销，甚至连自己都不会记得，那还有什么理由拒绝他呢？

父亲，我就借用但丁一夜……就当……就当是我把但丁还给你的利息吧！了不起让你上回来得了！——前提是如果历史没有改变，你还记得的话！尼禄乱七八糟地想，干脆地放弃了抵抗，开始笨拙地回吻但丁。

“呵，”但丁轻拍他的脑袋，“小鬼，你破坏了我强奸的乐趣。我没兴致了，你自己来吧。”说完，但丁就真的翻身瘫在了尼禄旁边的空桌子上，闭目装死。

“你这个——！”尼禄气到想打人，他被但丁撩得半死，怎么可能就此罢休。他不甘心地站在那里，又拉不下面子自己骑上去。除了被惩罚那次，他真的是个童贞啊。那会他被虐得半死疼得一点都不记得了，根本没有什么参考价值，这让人怎么干嘛。

尼禄气呼呼的一把握住了但丁那根擎天柱，他都能感觉到在他手中愈发生机勃勃杀气腾腾的青筋暴凸——哇靠被这玩意进去过他还活着，他觉得自己好厉害。除了死亡压线般的心悸外，还有一股微妙的男性自卑酸了尼禄的心，使他板起脸颦眉怪嗔道：“装模作样的老色鬼，一会我要是走了你是不是又打算背后搞偷袭？信不信我捏爆你。”

“你大可一试。”但丁满不在乎地挑挑眉，“最好用力点。没感觉。”

他这样笃定，尼禄反而拿不住主意了，他该不会部分魔人化阴我吧？虽然打起来也没事，但这可是地下室，一不小心弄塌了，没浴室洗澡的女士们恐怕会放干他们的血来沐浴。做个爱而已没必要搞得惊天动地的……

“……妈的，你给我等着吧。”这点小事，他还不信他不能自力更生了。

“不要勉强哦，叫声叔叔就附赠一个叔叔和资深性爱大师的指导哟。买一送二超划算哦。”但丁恶心兮兮地学着超市售货员的调调可劲儿骚，干脆把手垫在了脑壳下，一幅“宝贝来求我啊”的欠揍模样。

“你就等着吧废物！……看屁啊，把眼睛闭上老色鬼！”

但丁逗够了，决定大发慈悲地配合一下——毕竟地球人都知道他的侄子没啥耐心。当然了实际上他耐心也不多，尼禄只是特例。某种意义上他对尼禄比对维吉尔的耐心还要好。很难说清楚，大概是因为他的侄子通常比较占理吧……还有就是维吉尔确实比较欠操。他简直有着逼人发疯的本能。

因为闭上了眼睛，但丁只能凝神静听侄子在玩什么名堂，还要小心不要让自己睡着——那可太失礼了。听到了令人心痒的水声及闻到了熟悉的味道，但丁按捺不住睁眼，却只看到一片黑暗。接着是尼禄气急败坏的声音。

“就知道你会偷看！我盯着你呢笨蛋！”刚刚脸上还什么都没有，瞬间就被捂住了眼睛。不得不说尼禄平时看着虎头虎脑很好逗，关键时候还真是不会掉链子欸。

“原来你一边看着我一边自慰啊？你的成长简直催人泪下啊。”但丁赞赏地吹起了口哨。

“你……！”尼禄被他的荤话搞得浑身一抖，但丁便从他稍稍放松的指缝间窥到了一切。

哇哦真是好景致，尼禄把自己剥了个精光，他蹲在一张单人沙发上，四只手指都塞进了屁股，他经受不住地昂起头，咬着唇倔强的不愿出声；满面红霞，眼含春水，红唇欲滴的模样简直像个正在被人强上的修女般楚楚可怜。白得发光、极富少年感的漂亮身体展现在他面前，火辣的动作让个别皮肤像荷花尖一样白里透红，整个人散发着一股迫待采摘的烂熟水蜜桃般的甜美气息。

这还能忍还叫男人吗？但丁反正是降了，只是眨眼尼禄就被这只装死的大老虎按在了椅子上，但丁反剪他的双手，拉开裤链干脆地直贯到底。

“……呃啊！”尼禄发出一声崩溃的泣音。

“哈……啊……害……下手轻一点……老混蛋……”

但丁慢慢开拓着他过分紧实的甬道，安抚性地亲了亲他的脸蛋和脖颈，在他耳边呼气道：“Nero……放松一点，不要紧的，交给我。”

“可是好疼啊……你的也太大了吧……我认输了……还是让蕾蒂来吧……”尼禄痛到语无伦次，他感觉自己一边愈合但丁就在一边撕裂，他简直想把他像拔萝卜一样拔出来了。但无用的自尊却又致使他压制着自己强撑。只是肢体自发的奥运精神没来得及传达到脑子，于是便出现了一个七尺男儿一边一把鼻涕一把泪地服软告饶，呻吟不断；一边又心口不一，贪求无厌般缩着菊花吞吃进了但丁的一截再一截的极具反差萌的淫乱场面。

但丁不断地吮吸着他的额角和背脊，每当尼禄被爱抚带来的快感勾住，疼痛有所松懈时，但丁总能抓住这个间隙把自己又埋进去一寸。当尼禄感到但丁滚烫的身体终于完全与他贴合，他被那折磨人的超大塞得满满后，先前抵触的情绪一扫而空，一番血战后空前的成就感将他推上了某种人生高台。他有点飘了。甚至回过头激动地向施虐者反复确认道：“但丁，你全部进来了？没骗我？你要不要再挤进来点我觉得我他妈还可以？”

但丁在他耳边吃吃地笑了，他亲昵地蹭他，乖乖回应着他天真可爱的问题。“我全部进来了哦。Nero，我很开心——你为了我这么努力呢。你呢，感觉如何？”

“我也很开心……”

“为什么开心？是被我进入很开心？还是被我捏疼很开心？”但丁有意调戏他，想尽办法说得更肉酸。但尼禄毫无反应，他似乎还沉浸在自己的小世界里。

“……不是的。”尼禄斟字酌句间屁股里的伤就已经好全了，只能感到但丁的滚烫在其中游鱼般有趣地游动。他得以更好的组织语言。“自那以后你就没骚扰过我，我以为你转性了……没想到对着我这么难搞的屁股，你还硬是闯进来了……你就不疼吗？听说破处都挺疼的，更何况你这么大地硬塞进屁股，你居然没疼软啊。”

但丁眨了眨眼：“比起你我的疼真的不算什么……所以，你就因为我放弃女人好进的软穴，愣是跟你这岩石窟窿较了半天劲而对我肃然起敬了？”

本来但丁只是开玩笑的，没想到尼禄望着他，认真地点了点头。

但丁实在不行了，尽管实在不合适他还是禁不住从喉咙深处滚出了一阵惊悚的闷笑直到呛了嗓子。好不容易消停，为了找回状态赶紧抱紧尼禄猛抽起来。八浅二深的律动刚好打拍子，脑子自己都在放摇滚了。得空他得问一下，尼禄要是也不想做人了的话，要不要考虑变成乐器，他敢说在他手底下的尼禄绝对是世界第一好听的乐器。他脑补得过嗨，一曲终了（尼禄高声尖叫着射了一发），末了还顺手扶了一把自己的乱发，春风得意尽在不言中。

“尼禄，虽然我是很想往脸上贴金，领受你那奇妙的爱意啦。不过老实说，你给我的疼痛完全比不上占有你的快感。而且看你为我忍耐的样子，你就是花岗岩我也得开魔人钻到底呀不是，不然岂不辜负了你的一番心意？”

休息期间，但丁抱着尼禄甜腻腻地说。

“你就嘲笑我吧……不用你安慰，我完全没法放松，你肯定疼死了。这可是我们最后一次啊……输给蕾蒂啦。”尼禄闷闷地说。

但丁一把捏住他的下巴转过来，啵了他一口。“尼禄，看着我……你信不信得过我？”

“当然。”尼禄两眼都还是迷的，这不能怪他，是但丁太帅了。他从未在这么近的距离认真看人，也不认同什么汗珠在某人脸上滚动是性感画面这种变态说词。但但丁彻底颠覆了这种认知。汗珠只有在但丁脸上滚动，才配叫性感。他想。

“那么我说你做得好就是做得好。第一次，能承受得住我的尺寸射了一发还没哭出来，这就已经破纪录了。相信我。”硬要说的话，该自艾自怨的应该是我啊。不过一晚上这么长，问题不大就是了。

但丁认真起来根本叫人毋庸置疑，信徒尼禄故而放弃了思考，乖巧地点了点头。

“还有，谁告诉你这是最后一次？”

“哎？可是……”

但丁更紧地环抱住尼禄，眯起眼野心勃勃道：“没有可是，我会找到办法。你们俩我都要，一个也别想跑。”

“……就算我答应维吉尔也不会答应的好吗，你清醒一点吧。”尼禄撇嘴弹了弹他的脑门。

“你怎么知道我说的一定是维吉尔而不是蕾蒂呢？”

尼禄翻了个白眼：“我不是笨蛋好吗。”

“……你真的同意了？”但丁小声地问，一边讨好地磨蹭着尼禄反应较大的敏感点。尼禄简直想爆粗了。“啊……！但丁，我想把我声带切掉……我又不是母的……呃哈！……靠……嗯…啊……呃……为什么会发出这种声音……啊啊！”

“别抵抗，解放自己，这就是你的本能——就跟你爱我一样。”

——就像我同时爱着你们，并且必须要跟你们合为一体一样。只有这样我才是完整的。但丁在内心狠狠补上一刀，阴沉性感的声音便合着做爱的节奏再次将声控尼禄推上最高潮。尼禄抽搐着身体，忿忿不平地补充道：“不管怎样，如果你以后让我不开心的话，我分分钟离家出走哈！就算你说服父亲加入我们，你也不能有了旧爱忘新欢！”

“好的，都听你的，我的宝宝。”

但丁抱紧了咫尺可触的幸福，惭愧地闭上了眼。

对不起尼禄……我不想抛下你，但我必须要去找回维吉尔才行。

如果有一天你知道你爸被我们气得自甘降为魔具，和阎魔刀合体了，不知道要多少千年才会恢复形体，我该如何面对你呢？到了那个时候，时过境迁，物是人非，只剩下维吉尔一个人，与这个世界彻底脱节的维吉尔又该如何生活呢？会不会又走上和当年一样毁灭的道路？到了那个时候要有谁来帮他，拉他一把呢？

我必须重写这一切。

再见了，在这个世界上最爱我的人——我可爱的尼禄。再见了。

后记：

“拿钱来！小样，怕了吧？”

“可恶！尼禄那小子居然没把摄像机摔坏，真不科学！”妮可不甘心地把钱交给了蕾蒂。

原来，妮可早想换部摄像机，又怕尼禄不高兴，便拜托蕾蒂帮她想想办法。蕾蒂是个损人，自然就出阴招啦。妮可啧啧感叹蕾蒂这招真够毒的，这下尼禄准会摔坏自己摄像机了。蕾蒂说闲着也是闲着，不如下个注吧。没想到出招的蕾蒂反而赌尼禄不砸摄像机，并且非常豪气地押上了但丁目前所有的私房钱——蕾蒂搜出来的。这叫人怎么不跟呢！谁都知道尼禄对但丁那点心思，谁都知道他恨但丁恨到把维吉尔都给搞了——好像是这么一回事哈，但丁醉了讲话没头没尾的，她们句斟字酌推理的。总之让尼禄看到这些，他不砸才鬼了呢。

谁知道会突然爆黑马啊，这太不科学了！

——回到一个月之前。

“天啊，这是什么时候的事情，你真被但丁整这么惨？你是受虐狂吗？我给你搓澡的时候没看到你身上有什么伤痕啊？”

“去，本小姐要玩也是妥妥的主人。这你就不懂了吧，PS知道吗，学好了世界尽在你的掌握之中！半魔嘛，他们就好这一口，够刺激。我这是为艺术献身！再等等哈，看我把自己和V大小姐P得像一点再放进去，不怕他不发飙。”

“你这也太毒了吧……”

“我这可是为了你欸，你还想不想换摄像机了？”

“要不还是算了吧，我觉得这可太损了，无缘无故破坏人家家庭……不就是个摄像机嘛，我用得多，努力把它用坏得了。”

“你不懂，我这也是为了尼禄的幸福着想。”

“给他看你和但丁的艳照怎么就跟他的幸福扯上关系了？”

“他们两个，磨磨唧唧的，我看着就烦。维吉尔都走了，你说他们还墨迹个啥啊，干脆推他一把咯。你想想啊，但丁这衰人，你理他，他拿你当根草，你对他爱搭不理，他才知道错。如果是他心爱的尼禄看到他就跟见了鬼似的绕道走，然后时间一长，他会怎样呢？”

“我明白了。总之但丁会忍不住去堵尼禄，然后尼禄解释不清楚，解释不清楚等同于解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是默认，所以他们就会在互相指摘中认识到彼此的心意，就会成了。是这样吗？”

蕾蒂满意地拍了拍她的肩，点了点头：“孺子可教。”

“那我又不明白了，你给尼禄做丘比特，那你呢？你不但丁的女朋友吗？”

“你不懂，谁稀罕做什么女朋友？我可是立志要做尼禄他妈的女人！等翠西把维吉尔孵出来，我再跟她争——说真的，没有翠西一切都没有意义了。她不跟我争但丁，也不跟我争尼禄，一点都不好玩了——”蕾蒂向天张开双手，宛若歌剧院里罹难的怨偶一般仰天长啸道，“维吉尔——维吉尔——我的大人维吉尔啊，你快回来吧。翠西因为你都变成傻子了，我再也招惹不了她了。得不到她的怨恨和绝望，我就像鱼儿失去了水，鸟儿失去了树，老鼠没有了大米……你知道这对我来说有多痛苦吗！”蕾蒂说着，竟有一滴晶莹的泪珠断了线般从她那岁月如梭却依旧稚嫩无辜的脸庞上滑下。

妮可默默地看着蕾蒂挥舞着浴袍飘飘若仙的身姿，感伤地吸了吸鼻子。

“姬莉叶……但丁……尼禄……蕾蒂……其实我也……哎，你们至少睡的睡过，爱的爱过，可是我有什么呢？我有什么呢？就连刀枪不入的蕾蒂也对翠西……哼！我有机械臂，我有小美人儿，世界是属于勤奋的单身狗的！你们这些混蛋就作去吧！迟早有一天我要站在世界的最高处俯视你们！拿钱把你们圈起来，不等本王入座谁都别想开饭！——我要去工作了，谁也别拦我！散会！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *官方小说2中，但丁和神器兽首纠缠了一整部书，被兽首踢到过另一个平行世界。最后兽首被他摧毁。

**Author's Note:**

> 插播一条征友启事：虽然我知道成年人的默契是已读不回，但如果你留下只字片语，可能就会帮助到某位没有信心的作者坚定他自己，写出更好的文来取悦你。喜欢收藏下书签谢谢。名字换了别名删过，建议重新订阅。


End file.
